Obey My Command
by SioLian
Summary: SasuNaru, AU in the ancient time of China Emperor. Naruto is a orphan raised by Iruka, Sasuke is the prince of the Emperor Of Huo, the land ruled by the bloodline of Uchias. Meet once and forget never. Sadistic, love, politics story twists NC-17
1. Prologue 1

This is a story set in ancient China; there are some parts of AU in this, which will be revealed when the story goes on. :)

The prologue is written in second person, however the main story is mostly 3rd person point of view. Always remember that when "You" is used in second person POV, it indicates Naruto. I hope this does not find you confusing.

I enjoy writing this story a lot; I will never give up on it no matter how long the updates may take... Please bare with me that sometimes it might take a while for a new chapter, but it always be there. I will always try my best as a writer, and Duchessa, my beta-reader, will always help me out. Thank you for your support and I hope you like this story. :)

P.S: this chapter is edited

Things you need to know:

"You" in the story = Naruto

"these are" = dialogues

[and this is] = flashbacks

* * * = Change of scene/explanation

Terms to know:

Niang – An old way to say "mama" in Chinese, of course Iruka-niang doesn't make any sense if translated, but to skip the confusions, I do it that way.

Huo – Means "Fire". So basically, it's the Country of Fire.

Gege – older brother

Jiejie – older sister

Qing Lou – A place where ancient time prostitutes lived and were sold – basically a brothel, you see those places a lot, and there are famous ones with some especially beautiful women being held as famous hosts.

Background knowledge:

1. Faeries in China are not like the ones in America with the little wings and flower habitats. They're beautiful women or men that lives in "Avalon" – like place and are powerful. I suggest to go read Faeries Landing to understand it better.

Please enjoy.

Obey My Command

In this world, present, future, past, everything's controlled by many of what we call vices. Status, wealth, beauty, body, vanity, bloodline, race. We're limited with these bindings and burdens on our shoulders, unable to move forward. I command you, You command me. You are above me, I am above you.

So obey my command.

* = * =* line cut * = * = *

Power over power. Everyone controlled and was controlled by another.

* = * =* line cut * = * = *

Four major empires, each ruled by a bloodline, passed down from generations to generations. The wealthiest and most powerful of all time was the Huo, ruled by the Uchihas. The Empire had two chosen sons to succeed the throne; presently the current emperor seemed to favor the elder son, which was the common choice among Emperors.

Ministers, lords, soldiers, commanders, all fight for power and the ear of the Emperor. No one could be trusted; they hid behind smiles, flattery and bribes, lies and knives hidden, ready to stab you when you turn your back to them.

People tried, to no avail, to preserve their souls. Power, status, money, lust.

To err is human, to forgive is divine.

Then there must be no gods in this world.

* = * =* line cut * = * = *

You looked up to the sky. They're the color of your eyes, clear azure-blue that shone with your spirit. Your hair glittered under the bright sunshine; it had always been messy, but also beautiful. You didn't respond to Iruka's shouts for dinner though you would always run over to the ramen he cooks for you. But now you felt a bit out of place, trying to remember your "cursed birth" never failed to make your head hurt.

"Cursed child" was what they used to call you. But you have proven to them that you're worthy of their respect. "Naruto, stand proud and smile, because not everyone is able to in this harsh world." You remembered that smile on Iruka-niang's face. You liked to call him niang, because to you his gentle pat on the head and encouraging smile gave you a taste of what you craved, and with it you grew up to be what you are now. You remember how smiles hid many things. It's complex; you didn't like to think about it, of what's behind smiles.

"Naruto. If you don't come here this instant, you're not getting dinner." A final warning. It was the wake up call to your little space out, you turned around and looked towards the house. It's a house built of wood, built thanks to Kakashi-pervert's efforts. It's plain and simple, almost what people would call ugly, but you liked it, it was home.

"Coming!"

You ran across the field, feeling the grass rustle as it tickled your bare feet, your clothes a bit dirty from the games you played with Choji and Kiba, two of your very few friends. They're richer than you; they owned bigger houses, real parents, good food and good clothing. Moments ago you felt so close to them, now you watched them walk away as the sun sets and melt into the clear river water, painting it shades of orange and red. As their shadows grew longer, you turned, you ran, you fell, and you got up, your cheap clothes dirtied.

Shaking those unpleasant things off your heads, you went into your house with the smell of your favorite food in the world: ramen. You like that it was simple, the taste of it made you feel at home. The house was almost bare. The furnishings were simple and made of wood. Two beds, a bathroom outside, a bathtub, cooking stove made of stone and a table with two chairs. Now there was also dinner. You picked up the chopsticks, gave Iruka-niang a big grin, "Thank you!" You started slurping on your noodles, making loud noises. Iruka-niang shook his head and smiled at your childish manners, and started his own too. You snarled at him when he pushed the plate of vegetables towards you, he glared right back. Chastised, you reluctantly picked up some veggies. You grumbled, but then recalled Kiba saying, "If you don't start eating healthy things Naruto, you're gonna be a midget all your life. " You had yelled back that one day you would outgrow him. So you ate your veggies at last, and grimaced at the taste as it went down your throat.

"I'm going to town tomorrow, if you're coming along, don't run around and get lost like you did last time. You're only nine Naruto, who knows what could happen to you?"

"C'mon. I'm still here aren't I?" You slurped more of your ramen. Iruka-niang was great, but he worried too much sometimes. You'd do fine on your own. You had stolen before, you'd pick up things from the streets before, you'd took things from the restaurant's leftovers before. That was all before you met Iruka, and you had survive just fine. You even had narrow escapes from knives and hits and screams. "Cursed child!"

[You were bought here by a fox that was larger than humans. He carried you in his mouth with a blanket, you were a quiet baby. The fox had red eyes and nine tails, and he had a chilling aura.]

[He dropped you gently on the ground in the busy streets. A young man named Minato Namikaze picked you up and raised you as his own for a while. His death was sudden and unexplained. He was a good person, and very intelligent, his hair and eye color much like yours. They said you were cursed and had absorbed his soul.]

[You grew up knowing nothing. You didn't remember Minato's face or anyone else's. You didn't have parents. But you grew up fine, crawling on the streets, getting leftover foods, occasional shelters, and learning to steal.]

[Then Iruka gave you a home. A sanctuary. The warmth of a family.]

Iruka smiled at you like you're a little child who's never going to grow up, and shook his head. You grinned right back at him, eating and eating.

You liked going to the main town. The streets were busy and there were large carriages, you liked the horses that carried them, their neatly combed hair. The carriages' wheels made funny noises; they're made of fine red wood, and the sun made it shine, and you squinted every time. You didn't like the people that were inside though. They were all high and mighty, when they stepped out of the carriage they look at you as they would dirty animals living on the streets. But you're not. Not anymore, you have a home.

Iruka-niang held your hand so tightly it almost hurt, and your other hand held on to your apple covered with sugar (a traditional sweet, called Hu-lu-tang). It was a cheap sweet for most but it's a treat for you. Walking past by the busy stores, you smell some bitter medicines that you had to take when you were sick. You hated it. It was bitter and more disgusting then anything you've ever ate before. You wrinkled your nose and kept on walking, increasing your pace until you've passed the store.

You watched as the funny sounds of the carriage finally stopped. Then the servants opened the door and carefully helped their masters out. There was a girl about your age, and a boy that seemed a little older; they both had silvery-white eyes, very pure, they reminded you of snow. The girl had short, dark blue hair, soft looking and decorated with jewelries, and wore expensive-looking robes. The boy had the same eyes, but his hair was darker, and you thought he looked kind of scary. He looked like one of those serious, intimidating guys, even when he's not that much older than you. It was his tense expression, you thought.

"Lady Hinata."

You looked at the girl named Hinata. She seemed timid and shy. She had pale skin, but in contrast she had ruddy cheeks, due to her blush.

"Neji-gege.." She said, her voice barely a whisper, as if too afraid to raise her tone any higher.

You then looked to the lean boy. His long dark hair reached his back, neat and clean-cut. He spoke with quiet affection and care to the girl, somehow reminding you of how Iruka looks at you.

They walked towards your direction. Iruka quickly grabbed you out of their way and bowed, but you didn't follow. You watched the girl intently, and she flushed when noticing your stare. You smiled and said with your usual light, friendly voice, "Hello."

What you got was a punch. A punch that almost hit you but didn't. The boy's fist made a small contact on your face, but did not make an impact. You stared into the boy's pale eyes and the wall that cracked behind you. His eyes were cold and spiteful. He looked down at you. You had the urge to punch him back, but then you felt Iruka-niang's hand held you tighter. You loosened your fist, and purposely talked so that spits would fly,

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen." You said confidently, smiling.

Iruka had dark lines over his face. Surely Neji had never been addressed with such manner of speech from a lowly peasant. Iruka felt a wave of despair rising inside him, torn between running away and getting on his knees to apologize. However Hinata's flushed expression made more of a mess of his already rattled thoughts.

Iruka would never thought that one day in the world a woman would fall for this little guy, but it happened well and soon enough - in fact, he thought it's a bit _too_ soon.

The mess ended with Iruka-niang bowing and apologizing, and Neji and your eyes locked on with death stares exchanged. You two left with Hinata staring as you went.

Iruka-niang was livid. He scolded you, exclaiming, "Haven't I told you to show respect to those of higher status?" You wanted to cover your ears and not listen, but then you watched as Iruka-niang sighed, his face tired from worry. You didn't like that, so you said "okay, I will". You affectionately held his arm and wrapped your arms around him; Iruka-niang finally gave in and smiled, patting your head gently.

"Can I go find Sakura jiejie?"

She was a girl you met last time you went to town. She brought you home when you got lost and a worried sick Iruka-niang had thanked her profusely. Her name was Sakura, she was a little older than you, and she was nice with pretty green eyes and cherry blossom pink hair. She held your hand as you two walked, and you liked her warmth and her smile. She had scolded you a little for not following Iruka-niang closely, though when she had found out that you were an adopted orphan, her face was mixed with sympathy and something else you couldn't quite tell, and you didn't like it. She said sorry and you didn't quite understand what she was sorry for. But other than that, you thought she was perfect.

Iruka didn't mind her, and her being Naruto's friend, but he didn't approve the place Naruto had to go to find her. Sakura was a kind girl, but she had been sold to the Qing Lou (brothel), like many girls her age. A prostitute, though at the moment only a servant due to her not being old enough. The place she worked was one of the most well known brothels of all time. Its location in the capital city of the wealthiest country only flourished its business. The women there were known to be amongst the most beautiful, and their boss the most famous of all, the Never-Aging-Gambler Tsunade. The saying goes that along with her beauty, she had a steel-hard temper and inhuman strength. She named this place, with what some would call arrogance, Faeries Landing: where the heavenly, immortal and beautiful faeries landed.

Iruka felt Naruto stare at him, waiting for his permission. He thought long and hard. After all, brothels are safer for boys, and if Naruto just visit the servant section to find Sakura, surely he would see nothing untoward.

"Alright, alright. I'll do the rest of shopping, but look, do not wander anywhere when she's not around, you understand? Find her, talk to her, and I'll be waiting for you at the entrance to the market place."

You jumped up with joy and gave Iruka-niang a big hug. "Thank you!"

He watched you run off in the busy crowd. Iruka smiled, and turned around.

You know exactly where to find her. The place was always crowded with men. Men of all kinds, nobles that dressed in nice clothes, peasants who couldn't probably afford more than a drink, and those who just wants to hear music. You had seen some of them, their eyes scared you a lot, the way they looked at the women. It's a huge building, even in the busy streets. It had a large backyard for views of the night sky. Everyone knew where it is, so you wondered why Iruka-niang was so worried.

"Hey, stop right there. You're too young for entry."

The boy in the front of the building stopped you from getting in. Wearing green clothing that was unusually tight, he had thick eyebrows and goggly eyes. You didn't like the tone he spoke to you with, like since he's older, therefore he's superior.

"Bushybrows." You decided upon that nickname.

"The name is Lee!" The boy jumped boisterously.

"I have to go see Sakura jiejie, bushy brows." You said, sticking out your tongue.

Lee felt a surge of anger rushing through. What's this little boy have to do with Sakura, anyways?

"And I'm not a little guy, bushy brows."

You liked seeing this guy's face change so dramatically, it was interesting. He was throwing a big fit and men were watching from afar. However it did not help the fact that you wanted to go inside.

A girl with long, light yellow hair heard the rampage taking place at the door. Ino turned and saw Lee as she carried the teacups back into the kitchen. She arched her eyebrows high. What was Lee doing? The customers were going to leave. She did not want to go over there. She had something _much_ more important to attend to, however before she gets yelled by Tsunade, against her will, she ran to the entrance.

"Lee, what in the world were you doing?

You've met this girl the last time you saw Sakura. You remember her name was Ino, a girl that was nice but mean at the same time. You pointed to Lee, "Ino jiejie, this person here won't let me see Sakura jiejie." You pouted.

"What, are you trying to find her again?" Ino smiled at your stubbornness regarding Sakura. "Just let him in Lee, he's a little guy. And don't you do that again! The customers are going to leave, idiot."

And you watched as bushy brows finally gave up and let you in. He murmured, "But we don't let people get in for free like that…" However Ino glared at him, and you smiled and said thank you to them both.

"Look Naruto," Ino said quietly while you both walked into the back hallway especially for employees. She walked in a sneaky way and you couldn't help but mimic her. "The Emperor's sons are here. When we go upstairs, don't make any noise at all, or Sakura is going to get mad at you, got that?" Ino pointed her finger at you. She was serious. But what's that got to do with him seeing Sakura jiejie? "Now that I mention it, why did I even bring you in?"

You didn't pay much attention to her muttering to herself. You had things going on in your little head: the Emperor's sons. You heard enough talks about them, how amazing they were, how intelligent, handsome, talented, how they resembled their beautiful mother, and so on so forth. Rumors also said that they both had a way with women, they could easily get anything they want. You didn't quite understand what that meant, but it would be cool to brag to your friends if you see the future Emperor up close.

In the guest rooms there was always a small back room. This room is used for the guards, so that they could hide and watch inconspicuously in the dark. This is a measure of protection, for many assassinations are attempted in places where people would lower their guards. The ones who could afford such luxuries were often important to the government, so these rooms were common. However at a peaceful time like this, there were no guards in the dark room – just excited girls with their fantasies of love.

"Hey girls, are they in the room yet?"

"They were here long time ago!" A brown haired girl said excitedly, but was shushed by the girls around her.

"Oh, the heavens, Lord Sasuke's face is just breathtaking..." Another voice said, a little shaky.

And there you see Sakura, with the crowd of girls. She saw you in surprise.

"Naruto? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

You smiled and whispered back like everyone else is, "Hey Sakura jiejie." Ino winked at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes, but then she smiled and said, "Alright then, do what you want." Her attention was back to the little window that you see through with. You went over too as Ino squealed disturbingly with the rest of them; now you really wanted to see just what these future emperors were like.

Struggling to look from behind all the girls, your eyes spotted the figures of two men and couple of women sitting around them; some played music, some were dancing, some by their sides pouring them wine into the golden cups. You tried to push through the girls and failed. You felt a little down, a little left out. Sakura noticed that instantly, she sighed and smiled and pulled you over, giving you a better view.

Then you saw the two "refined" sons - dark haired and dark eyed, the two of them resembled each other very much. Handsome? You would be lying if you said your heart didn't a skip a beat after seeing their faces. Their eyes were as dark as the night sky in winter; a night with no light source and no misty clouds in the way, and they clearly shone with confidence. Their features were arranged artfully, skin like finely carved ivory. Strong jawbones and smooth black hair, they were beautiful human beings.

They gave you the aura and pressure of someone strong and powerful. You gulped a little. The women accompanying them of course were first class, only the best for the emperor's sons. The younger women that sat beside the younger boy all had their hair down, as if taking extra care to show the length of their hair. Their eyes were fixed at the two men, or the man and the boy to be exact. The boy seemed to be about your age, probably a little older. Everyone looked at them with passionate craze. You looked up to Sakura jiejie, her eyes were like that too. Madly in love, fervent like the flowers blooming madly in the spring. You heard everyone giggle and gasp at each movement those two make, they were very graceful and elegant, their privileged upbringing clearly displayed. You thought maybe you didn't like those two after all. You and they were too much of polar opposites; they having everything you don't have and wanted.

You stared at them with a burning envy. You really, really, didn't like them. They looked like spoiled boys who probably had never done anything hard in their lives. Especially the younger one, what was his name again, Sasuke? His expression was arrogant, as if he thought everything was inferior to him. You felt your face heat from anger and jealousy. You turned your face around and again noticed the girls. Their fingers were twirling around their long hair.

"One day I hope to be his bride…"

Sakura's words stabbed you a little, though you weren't sure exactly what being a bride entails, the fascination on her face and the blush gave you quite a bit of a hint.

"Yeah right, big forehead." Ino said sarcastically, her voice nasty. "Like he would even notice you with me around."

"Please you two. Don't be ridiculous, we all know who's the most gorgeous one here."

"I hope you didn't mean yourself."

"…"

They started fighting and yelling; it's getting a little loud. Cat fights. The things women do. All of them started to get on each other and went away from the window. Which gave you more space to see, and you didn't exactly mind that. You noticed that if you look into the boys eyes, and look deep, it looked very empty. Gazing to those black eyes, you began to ponder. He has everything he want, what else could he desire?

"WHO'S UP IN THAT ROOM?"

A yell, no, more like a ripped and scratched scream came from downstairs. You saw the girls panicked over the feminine but deep voice. Everything was happening too fast, the girls started running down the hallways. You tried to leave too but Ino and Sakura stopped you.

"You're going to get in trouble if she sees you now! Hide somewhere in the room okay? Do NOT let her find you, and afterwards we will get you out of here."

The door slammed shut.

You wondered what's so scary about the woman that made those girls ran like a monster was hunting them down, and now you're a little scared too. What if that woman finds you? You imagined her with big ugly teeth that could bite your neck off. The room became dark and you gulped a little, feeling nervous. The silent darkness was a contrast to the laughing and singing from the other room. Curled up in a ball in a corner, you tried to hide yourself as much as possible and melt into the darkness.

Footsteps and yelling reached the room and the door slammed open. The light from the door didn't hit you. You held your breath as the woman looked around, and just when you thought you were safe, someone's hand pulled you up and you were scared as hell.

"AHA. There's my little rat problem."

She pulled you up as easily she would a stick. You didn't know whether it was because you were that thin and light or if it's just the woman's monster strength.

"I'M REALLY SORRY."

You yelled out of fear and instinct, not caring how loud you were, you just know that the room was filled with your voice and it echoed over and over. You now noticed that the woman in front of you was actually quite pretty, she was what men called a beauty. Smooth light yellow hair, much like the flowers blooming over the hills in spring, with warm amber eyes, neat eyebrows and a diamond shape tattoo or whatever it was in between. You noticed that she has really big breasts and blushed. She raised her eyebrow at you and you saw that she was very, very, angry. You could tell she was going to scream right back, but before she could she was interrupted by a cold yet childish voice.

"Whoever is over there, I have had enough with your racket."

You froze. The woman raised her eyebrow even higher.

"Tch."

Seemed like it's one thing or another.


	2. Prologue 2

Terms:

Erhu: a classical Chinese instrument

Guzhen: a classical Chinese instrument

Yatou: a nickname in the meaning of young girls, it could be meant for a loving nickname or can be used maliciously, depending on who is using it and when it is used

Huang Di: the pingyin spelling of both The emperor and the named called between princes by the older one to the younger

Huang Xiong: name called by younger prince to the older brother

Bingzi: pancake-ish thingie, flat and thin, usually with salt and fried

Jingchen: The capital of the country, where emperor lives with the grand palace

Backgrounds:

Ceramics: most Chinese ceramics are white with blue or black prints, in the old times expensive ones can cost a lot, and even now the good ones cost up to millions

The ways it worked back then was everyone would be very polite and tried to be in good relations with anyone with a high position in government or is very rich. The prince talks with wise words that would always really imply with things, as they will threaten in a gentlemen manner(messed up, aint it now). The dialogues later on not in this chapter will be very different, I'm going to try hard to fix it so it is the way they really speak back then, though translation can only go so far..

* * * means change of person perspective in this chapter

* * *

You watch the woman as she chews one her fingernail, which were painted bright red. She made the sound tsk over and over again, and the other room turned quiet too. You gulped a little, now that the sound of Erhu and Guzhen was gone, it was complete utter silence.

"Damn... I should have known those damned yatou can't resist the Uchias..." She cursed very quietly, or tried to be. You kind of feel bad because the people included in the phrase of "damned yatou" she probably meant Sakura jiejie too. But you can't possibly argue with her, not unless you want your head twisted off, which you're sure she can do and will do.

"Huang Di, that was uncalled for, really." Another male's voice was raised, this time the tone was in more of lenience and calm, while the childish voice a moment ago sounded aggrivated. The sound of the person's voice was a delight to the ears, smooth and low and rather gentle, you marked in your head that whoever the person is speaking must be very nice. The lady on the other hand did not seem very happy to hear the voice. You felt sorry for the fingernail she's bitting, must be in severe pain. Yet her hand was still making you dangling in midair. Your eyes remain on the ground. Suddenly her hand loosens, and you drop to the floor mercilessly. You yelped when your butt hit the ground, it's probably bruised now. But you're not going to sob over it, not at all. You been through worse pain then this. There was a time when a lady was chasing you with a knife because you stole some bingzi for you haven't ate for couple days. You know she probably didn't meant it, or maybe she did, but the knife's blade sliced across the skin of your stomach. You weren't hurt badly, but you were bleeding, and the mark on your stomach now proves the existence of that women's knife. At that time you were running was when Iruka-niang took you home too. You protest by pouting and staring up at the woman, she looked at you and started speaking loudly.

"You majesties, I am very apologetic such disturbance was caused during your precious time visiting at my brothel. It will not happen again, and I will make sure all the girls that caused it be punished." Her voice was very different now from the tone she used before, it's mystery to you how she can change it to well. She punctuated that last part, and gave a glare to you. You gulped. "I sincerely hope it did not affect your mood."

"Sadly it already had." The childish voice rose again, annoyed and not very accepting to the that sounded very sincere and humble to your ear, that is if you don't see the stone face of the woman, who's veins is popping on her face now. "Tsunade, I came here because it is the heard to be the very best of Jingcheng, or to say of the four main countries. Your service is horrid, do you think a simple apology can erase it?"

"Huang Di, it's probably just some girls wanting to see you..." The nice voice came up again, except interrupted by the person he called Huang Di.

"Itachi Huang Xiong, they probably came to see you too, and if she can't even keep her girls collected in front of her most important guests, I see this place as pure dung." He was rather nasty and sarcastic, which made you dislike that guy even more. You remember now his voice is Sasuke, and the other nice person's voice -- Itachi -- was certainly a whole lot more likable. And this woman's name, very pretty woman's name, was un-matchingly Tsunade. Though it didn't fit her appearance, you sure think it matches her inner personality! (Tsunade in Chinese kanji means metal hand)

"One can let go one mistake, Sasuke Huang Di." Itachi sighed, perhaps, you think, out of the impatience of his younger brother's immature rudeness.

"Not if she doesn't apologize herself to person to us, and bring the brat that's with her right now." It was a command, more likely. You realize in your head the brat would be you, and personally begins to hate the young prince of this country.

"There's no other person there."

"Yes there is. The one who screamed." Sasuke said impatiently to his brother's ways of trying conciliate. "And we will see how that goes, if she can't even control another girl that's with her right now."

Now you're really mad. A girl? You're not a girl. You don't look one, at least you don't think you do. Sometimes Iruka-niang would pinch your cheek after you take your shower and say how beautiful you're, sometimes Choji and Kiba says you look like one, but that's all a joke. What right does that stupid prince have to call you a girl, when his stupid eyelashes are so curly and long and his skin is pale as those expensive ceramics in the store?! You don't like this guy, not at all. Stupid prince. Stupid rich spoiled prince. You look to Tsunade, you call her that in your head now, you see she isn't very happy at all either. Her eyebrows raised even further, you looked to her biting your lips.

"Thank you so much, your majesties for giving me the chance. I will enter by the front door, it will be in a moment--"

"No, you can go through the door here." Sasuke coldly interrupted again, and you can see now even if Iruka-niang always called you a little slow that she's trying to get you out of this, but it's not working. "And better yet to bring your companion, or I'm not sure if this brothel will be open again."

You almost choked on the air you took in, while Tsunade's short eyebrows traveled even further up her forehead. That was a threat from the prince right there. If her brothel is closed, she won't have business anymore and all the girls would be homeless, including Sakura jiejie. You feel horrible. Yet surprisingly she gestured you to leave, push you towards the door. You looked to her with fear, she didn't seem to care or mind. You remember Iruka-niang will be waiting for you at the market. You stood up quietly as you can, and walked to the door fast yet tip-toe. You don't dare to make any noise then your breathing, and Tsunade crack open the door to the main room while you start to going down the stairways.

You walk and you walk and you run, run fast as you can. You can still hear them talking, and then you heard something broke, and women's shrills. It run up your back and gave you the chills, you look back to the room now filled with light. Your heart at your throat, you can hear yelling. You stopped. Mere seconds were passing.

You turned around. You didn't know what you were doing, but you can't leave Tsunade like this, that's not a man. She might be hurt because of you, that stupid prince might even kill her. You run up stairs again, feeling ignorant for doing this. But you were always hot headed, and as Iruka-niang said, kind-hearted.

The light sprinkled thorough the whole stairway and the little room and soon you were in it too. Your foot hit the room's floor, and you got a glimpse of everything in the grand room --

Sakura jiejie crying on the floor, beautiful women covering their mouths in shock, a man and a boy breathtakingly beautiful and the boy's hand is bleeding, the red liquid dripping down against the ceramic colored skin, and Tsunade's warm ember eyes, shocked that you came back, she mouthed one word.

_Go._

You know it will be okay now, so you run, run as fast as you did in your life ---

"Wait!"

The voice was familiar but you had no time to identify, to think, to use your brain properly other then running. It seems the moments were stretched out, the seconds passes with such long, hard to breath time --

Your wrist was grabbed, the skin of the other person's hand was cold as ice, with some warm liquids dripping. You felt the force of the hand, strong and pulling you back. You looked back to see the young prince's dark black eyes, the stare was chilling. You gasped and tried to get away, you screamed let go, you don't how the boy can move so fast to grab you. Everything was moving fast and blurred --

* * *

He never wanted to come to a damned brothel anyways. Women were troublesome things, greedy, yet their body was soft and desirable. Other than that he seen no point to go some perfume filled place called "Faeries Landing." He was the prince of this emperor, any woman he wants, he can have, despite his young age. Itachi was never really interested in any himself, but always bought him along, as if seeing some spiteful women was going to make him smile. Women, to him, was not an unsolvable enigma. It perhaps was because he was a prince, the environment he grew up in was full luxury and splendid sights. Anyone would try to win the favor of the princes, so much that he can now at the age of 9 even see through what is behind those smiling masks, and be indeed disgusted with it.

The cushioned chair the soft bed, the music played by the women and the fine wine. Every one of them was like was like this, except this brothel, he must admit, was grand. The women there had been more tasteful then the other cheapskates. At least they knew how to play an instrument well, and the sense of grace and elegance, though any women in prostitution would be counted more as mundane. He was not quite enjoying himself, but it was alright.

Until the noise started in the other room, that is. The small whispers, he decided to ignore. The fighting that came on louder then, he can go along. Then the screams of young girls and people running down the stairs stomping, Tsunade the owner's voice shrill at this stupid girl that can't even be smart enough to run, he does not hinder.

Enough, he thought.

He gave Tsunade a hard time, because he wants to, and because he can. There was no sympathy other then his brother's words, which he decided to thrash. The girl in the other room, the one that did not run away, was who he wanted to see and cause pain to. An inferior girl who does not know her place. He has no reason to do it, but he just do.

Tsunade came out through the small door, in a light green gown sewed with detail patterns that presented her body in a seductive way, as any owner of brothel would. She looked presentable, and bowed instantly she came in. He knew she was prideful woman, as any other owner would have been begging on their knees at this point.

There was no girl trailing behind her, he rose his eyebrows high. Has she dare not to obey a command from the prince?

"Where is that foolish inferior?"

"I do not think I can understand what your majesty is asking for." Her head was low.

"I asked." His voice was raising. "Where is that foolish inferior that had scream earlier?"

"I'm afraid there was no one there other than me, your majesty."

"Nonsense!" Wrath was in his emotions now, and the wine he held poured over. Itachi sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

And then the front door to this room opened, or more accurately crashed. A girl fell into the room on the woman next to him holding the wine bottle. The woman shrilled in surprise and the wine glass broke on to his hand, which started to bleed instantly. The girl that fell had cherry blossoms hair and jade greens eyes now in great fear. His temper was rising, fast. What manners does people in this brothel have?!

"Sasuke!" Itachi finally spoke for the longest time, pale now that he is bleeding. He shook his head indicating that he is fine, while all the women scream at the sight of blood, even Tsunade, who was called the woman scared of nothing, turned green and backed away. He stood up, he was going to leave this noisy dung --

And then it happened.

A figure appeared from the dark hallway, a small figure. The person seemed to be running, breathing heavily. He saw him, or her, then. He saw the glittering sunshine came down in that person's hair, the color of the sky shone in the person's eyes, the sky out of the palace's walls.

The child turned aways and run. He had the desire, the desire to let the child stay. So he will do so, and chased him and have him.

His hand grabbed the child's wrist, and he felt the warmth.

Let me have something to hold on to.

It was fate to be meet this day.

* * *

Messy, this chapter turned out worse then I wanted it to... But the whole story is really easy to write, kind of just flows along with it. I guess it's easier to describe a setting I am so familiar to.

Is anyone reading this out there? D:


	3. Prologue 2 continued

To HK-Kun(I think it's okay to call you that?): Thanks for your review! Glad to hear some opinions. Actually in I think it is okay to type in Chinese on the fanfics, but just to skip confusions for non-Chinese speakers that can't remember its complex shapes, I let it be this way... Again thanks for review! :D The real plot starts later on, just a hint hint.

Aryan801chan: I actually thought about doing that... but the idea was thrown away later on, just because it won't make the fun of it.

So happy a lot people added this story to their story alert! Glad to know there are people reading this.

I guess I'm trying to give some kind of a poll, but I'm debating whether to give the characters long hair when they grow up because China dynasty men always had long hair... But Idk, I like the way their original characters are now.. So give some thought to that, please, and give me your opinion.

While with all the other fanfics going on I think this one will be my #1 priority just because it's so fun to write... So two new chapters for this and then Kingdom Hearts one and then the Gintama one.. :)

* * *

Things to know:

Chinese old time style bed, I can't describe it, so if you can search up a picture and take a look yourself it would be the best. The beds were always next to the walls with curtains. It's.. shaped like box with an open side to sleep in? I don't know to describe it.. The best way to get the feel of it I say is to check out some Chinese TV show the setting being ancient China dynasty.

Duanxiu - Ahh I love this term. The wording itself means "broken sleeves", but it really means you're a gay man. xD It came from a lord back in time who fell in love with another man and they were pretty much lovey dovey, and there was a tale that one day the lord woke up sleeping next to his love and found his sleeve under the pillow, and to not wake up his love sound asleep he cut off his sleeve, showing how much he loved him. :D The story includes a part where Naruto rip his sleeves for Sasuke, I guess it's kind of a symbolic action.

Diedie - A loving way to say daddy in Chinese

Huang Tai Zi - Chinese emperor's prince, I'm going to use this term from when it appears now just because the whole prince thing makes me think Europeanized

Dianxia: You have to add that to someone important, like the emperor himself, his wives or sons

Pingshen: When someone give the important person a kowtow, with this they from the person they gave kowtow to they can stand up again

In this chapter there will be things that ends of -chan, please don't doubt this is China dynasty time, it's just that adding a -chan at the end of someone's name just meant you said small someone. Like this, Naruto-chan = Small Naruto. It's the same in China as a nickname, I just don't really want to go Small Someone so often... So please bear with that.

* * *

You feel something stuck in your throat and you can't yell anymore, but you keep on struggling to run. You know Iruka niang is waiting for you, you know this prince will hurt you. You never thought the prince's skinny looking wrist could be so strong! It looks like you break it with a snap, but boy the force he pulls you over makes you feel like a cheap wood chopstick. He is a prince, and you chop woods about once or twice a week, yet he has you in his pawn. You imagine yourself like the animals that runs and gets caught and can't overpower the human. It always felt like this, you're the lowly one. You can feel his eyes glimmering at you, feel his blood on your skin, his hand is cold as the snow you hold in the winter. Chilling. You move your feet and throw your whole body against the other side, yet it's all useless.

"Stop."

His voice was cold and firm, in a commanding tone that was overpowering. You felt a slight shiver, and you stopped struggling. The affect of his voice made you stop, even if you don't really want to. It's as if he is so used to it, to give commands to other people. You can't understand why a kid that's not much taller than you can give one such an awe.

"Let me go." You whimpered once more and found your voice back, yet it your throat was still dry, and it kind of hurts. But you scream anyways. "Let me go!"

It seems it doesn't have the same impact of a command as he did to you. Uchiha Sasuke, as you remembered his name now, dragged you across the door way to the grand room. You stumbled on your feet as you were getting pulled by, feeling foolish. Now that you know you can't escape, you took a good look around the room as you step in. It was large with a deck to see the busy streets outside, it will be beautiful once the night comes. The desks and chairs were made of fine polished red woods with fresh picked flowers in expensive looking pots; there was to your confusion a bed with fancy cushions and detailed print on the woods, the bed's curtains were pink and purple gauze giving the mystic tone to the room. You don't understand why there is a bed there. To do what? Sleep? There were plants oily green in nice ceramic pots, the walls hanged with drawings and around the walls' edges are detailed carvings of decorations. It was not something your familiar with, no. You gasped and felt out of place. All the women were wearing expensive dresses, elegant and beautiful, staring at you like you were a strange creature. You nodded to Tsunade and she refused to look at you. You see the man that had the pretty voice smiling at you, you feel fluster because that man was so pretty, but shyly smiled back.

"Naruto...?"

Hearing the voice and you instantly know who it belong to. Sakura was sitting on the floor, her hair falling to her face, messy, and she looked lost.

"Sakura jiejie!" You yelled and shook off the prince's hand wildly, you didn't know how you did, maybe he loosened his grip. You were careful not to step on any broken glass and bend down next to her. "Are you okay?" Your big blue eyes staring at the girl, trying to find if something was wrong. She seemed a little lost, but after a few moments she pulled it together, putting her strings of hair back and soothed out the wrinkles on her red dress.

"I'm fine, you know." She sit up straight again, her hand fixing his messy clothing. "I should be worry about you more. Look what trouble you got yourself in." She patted your head lightly, and you felt like a little kid all over again.

"While I would question your safety first, Sakura." Tsunade finally spoke, her voice cold and hard, her mouth twitching. "What were you doing at the door?"

Sakura turned instantly illy pale and speechless as soon as Tsunade spoke, trying hard to come up with an excuse in her head. You can see she can't think of anything, so you jump in front of her and spread your arms in a protective way.

"No! You can't hurt Sakura jiejie! She was just trying to see if I'm okay!"

You're not quite convinced in your lie, but Sakura actually had look of how-did-you-know on her face and smiled. You feel suddenly special, beloved. But you're going to protect her, see, no one is going to hurt her. You remember that's how Iruka-niang was to you.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Tsunade." Sakura gave a kowtow(I do hope it's the right word, cuz it's going to be appearing A LOT. It just means your knees on the ground and your head hitting the floor). "I didn't want Naruto-kun to be in trouble. He was never suppose to be here... But..."

"We can question that later. One month in the laundry room, by yourself." Tsunade held her forehead and sighed, apparently don't really know what to with all of this.

"Yes, my lady." Her head bowed even lower. Laundry room by herself, with this much women's clothes everyday? You felt bad for Sakura, but she looked so relieved, as if she was expecting something a lot worse. You gulped and thought what kind of cruel punishments Tsunade must give.

"Why don't we add a lifetime labour on that case."

It's the annoying childish voice again. You look to the boy's direction, he didn't look to happy to you shook his hand off, his eyebrows high on his face. You didn't dare to look at him eye to eye. He is the prince. He can do anything to you, no matter how much you loath him by now. But poor Sakura jiejie! You can't let that happen, just no. You look at her, her face's temperature looked hot as a boiling dumpling, lost and hurt, not to say scared. She had tears dwelling in her eyes. A lifetime labour means you work till the very last minute of your life's day and go with 2 meals of steamed buns. You seen the people on the street working before, you felt horrible for them. They were even lower then you were, looked down by anyone, kicked on the streets. Your eyes darted to Sasuke, avoiding his eyes, hoping he was just joking, but you know he probably isn't. He didn't seem like the people with the sense of humor, and hint that jokes were suppose to be funny, what he said wasn't laughable at all. Then something red caught your eyes, and you see the blood still dripping from the boy's hand. You know it's serious when someone bleeds, you remember once Iruka-niang slit a long wound on his hand, and Kakashi-pervert jumped out of his seat(he was hogging a dinner from you guys, even though he bought the materials, you still think he's lazy) and started treating it. You gulped and went over to the young prince, those eyebrows were a knot together. No one seem to dare come near the blood, as if it's something horrid. The women backed away, even Tsuande turned around. Itachi seemed to be worried but You don't understand, really. It's jut blood. Everyone has it in them. But you remember the first time you seen blood, you didn't know what it was, it just hurts. It must hurt for that prince too, considering he probably never gets hurt like this.

"You..." You didn't know if you should talk at all, or even be doing this. But you did. "You have to stop the bleeding with some kind of cloth..." You remember you ripped off your own clothes to stop your wounds from bleeding sometimes, but look to the dark blue robe the prince is wearing, sewed with gold thread that made the dragons dancing on the clothes look so alive, you don't think you're going to rip that off. So you took your own sleeves and ripped the cheap brown fabrics. The sound of the ripping gave your ears a tingle, as if something is changing. You took the prince's hand and wrapped the cloth around it. You did it carefully so the "precious-hand-of-the-prince" won't be hurt. Your skins made contacts, you felt how cold his hand was, just like those ceramics you touched once. It was smooth too, and you felt the bony fingers. "There." You smiled a little bit at your own smartypants work, tied up the knot on the cloth, and looked up to see the prince staring at you. You felt everyone gaze focusing at you, as if you done something shockingly untrue. You kept back a small discouragement and let go of the prince's hand, wrapped in your sleeve's cloth hinted with blood stain underneath.

"Uh..." You started again. "Can you... I mean..." You don't know how to talk to aristocracies and stumbled on your wordings. If you say something wrong you might lose your head. But you have to do something. Anything. It's always good to try. "Sakura-jiejie didn't mean to.. to hurt you." You look to him, your head low, your eyes on how his face changes. "I didn't mean to.. disturb you guys either..." You scratched your head, fluffy blond hair. "Uh... Can you forgive her and Tsunade??" You spit it out. "And forgive me?" You added on. Your hands clutched together. "Iruka-niang told me, 'To err is human, to forgive is divine.' So... Uh...." You can't think of anything else to say. "Please?"

You even said a mere phrase that you know of that could sound educated. But Iruka-niang did tell you that once. So whenever Kiba does something to you like lost your favorite stick to chase the wild dogs and apologized later, you forgive him, and felt this enlightenment thing that you feel when you forgive someone. The prince didn't say anything, he just stared at you, and you didn't know whether that's good or not.

"I think that's one sincere pleading to have, Sasuke Huang Di."

It's the nice voice again, and you turn to the pretty man still sitting on the chair, smiling gently. You felt a smile rise on your face too. Does it mean it's going to be okay?

"For this little fellow's sake, why don't we just look over it and have a good time." Itachi said soothingly. You saw from the corner of your eyes Sakura jiejie's eyes lit up, and Tsunade was in relief. "What is your name, boy?"

"Naruto." You smiled in a way that your teeth showed. "Uzmaki Naruto, your majesty!" You remember to add that title at the end.

"Naruto, that's a nice name." He smiles again. "Well, Sasuke Huang Di, what do you think?"

You look to the younger prince again, your hope at your throat. He looked into your eyes, and you had the odd sensation that he could see through you so easily. But you made sure your eyes were sincere and honest. He shut his eyes and sighed, looking away.

"Whatever." He waved his long sleeves and you smiled in this sunshine way. For a second you thought the prince was being shy not looking at you, but you didn't care. You smiled to Sakura jiejie, she gave you a thumbs up, and mouthed good job and thank you. Her gaze, as you can see was back to Sasuke again. You pouted slightly, but you kind of know how she feels. It's hard for someone's eyes not to be on them, the princes, when they are in the room. It must be harder for woman, because even for you looking at them and talk was hard to not feel flustered and nervous. They were beautiful. They were beyond the reach of our own.

You look to Tsunade now, who smiled and shook her head. All the women lying in the room too also gave you a small grin.

You felt suddenly proud of yourself, like a big man, like when Iruka-niang gives a treat when you did extra work, like Kakashi pervert let you ride his shoulders(yes Chinese do that) and you feel like he's your father. Though, you know you're not calling that pervert Diedie.

And then the stomping footsteps, more people came into the room. You recognize the kids among the guards, it was the guy that almost punched you, and the girl that flustered when you said hi. Unsurprisingly, they were aristocracies too. It's just so easy to tell, even if they're dressed in average or cheap robes. The way they walk, talk, act and just the aura they give off. You felt out of place and stood there, staring at the guards who stare right back at you. They were tall, buff men, obviously well trained.

"Huang Tai Zi dianxia," The older boy gave a kowtow, the girl followed the suit.

"Ping shen." Sasuke said lazily. "What is it, Neji?"

"It's nothing quite urgent, Huang Tai Zi dianxia..." He said, pausing and looking to your direction. In dislike you look firmly back. He rose his eyebrows slightly. "And what is this inferior doing here?"

"He's a welcoming guest, Neji-chan." Itachi said, and you felt instantly grateful, and made a face to the Neji guy. You can clearly see his temper rising, but dare not to say much since Itachi said so.

"Ah..." The girl was behind that Neji guy the whole time they were standing, only her head peeking out staring at you, recognize you. She flustered, and you noted in your head, what a shy girl. You gave her smile, hoping it will help, she shrilled and darted back, now her face is not even showing. You felt Neji's gaze at you, apparently annoyed, and his hand comforting the girl behind him.

"Lady Hinata, please make yourself presentable." He said, kind of gentle kind of instructive. You learned from that, her name is Hinata. Well, it's a pretty name at least.

"O-okay, Neji-gege." She stuttered on her words, and stood straightly, showing her full body. She was a tiny girl, in a white dress that had plenty of chrysanthemum sewed in bright yellow threads.

"If you didn't want her to see the brothel, shouldn't have bought her in the first place." Sasuke was sitting at the table now, his hand against his chin. Everything he does just make him look elegant.

"She insisted to come." Neji replied. "And she needs to know this, sooner or later..."

You looked to the other boy and see him not quite convinced in his words either. Like he doesn't want her to know these stuff. You guessed from the sentence that he loved her, cared for her. Your disdain against this guy ease a little bit. Brothers and sisters, huh. It's a wonderful bond all along, anyways, like you and Iruka-niang.

Iruka-niang.

Market place.

You hit your head and felt you hit too hard, said ow but now you think clear, Iruka-niang is waiting for you.

"Naruto?" Sakura stood up.

"I gotta go now!" You replied. "Iruka-niang is waiting for me by the market place."

"You should have left earlier. He must be worried." She stated. "C'mon, get going."

"Yeah I will." You run to the door trying to get through all the guards, then look back again. "Can I see you sometime later?" You asked, and Sakura's eyes went to Tsunade. Tsunade felt your gaze, nodded looking unwilling, but with that, you know it's okay to see Sakura jiejie again. You gave her a huge grin and get through the guards.

And one last time, you just have to add one more thing. Popping your head in room again, you saw his face and smiled and yelled:

"Thank you, Sasuke!"

You run, then,

You made sure not to add dianxia or your majesties or anything like that. You thought how tiring it must be to be always called those things, why not just his name, Sasuke? You know you will be in trouble for doing it, that is, if you meet him again, ever. But you just wanted to do it. He must want to hear it once in a while, someone calling him by his name, just Sasuke. A good name.

You run through the brothel, wave to bushybrow still by the door, he waved back smiling a little bit. You passed the crowds squeezing through the small spaces between the busy people walking towards their own life. Your grass sandals were dirty and kind of itching your feet, but you had to run, to Iruka-niang who is waiting for you. You're going to tell him everything that happened, how you were in this small dark room with bunch of girls, how you guys looked to the window and saw the Huang Tai Zi of this land, how the girls started screaming you were left behind, how Tsunade picked you up, how you the younger Huang Tai Zi grabbed you, how you treated his wound so Iruka-niang won't get mad now that your clothes is ripped, how you called out his name when you ran off, and felt that he might just not be some arrogant Huang Tai Zi. You are sure you can brag this one off to Kiba and Choji, you can imagine their mouths dropped to the floor when they hear this. You felt more energy on your feet on this thought, and run and run with a big smile.

* * *

Maybe, just maybe, just hope for, to meet him again.

-Prologue. End.-

* * *

Now I know in the beginning it didn't go "Prologue", but this is the prologue(a pretty long one, in fact). It's a set up for the story as a whole. Didn't think I was going to focus on bunch of little kids, hm? This is rated M fanfic, after all. Trust me, shotas lime or lemons or how you call it are hot, but I'm just quite not interested...

So there it goes! It's going to be set some years later, expect all the twists and crap coming up sooon. There is as we can see unrequited love on Naruto's part for Sakura. She would not be such a nice character later on in the story. Woman's jealousy can get real scary.

Please review on your thoughts or suggestion etc. Thank you very much for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 1

I am so tempted to write this chapter... Urghh... I have to put iBlue Lilies(my other Gintama ongoing fanfic) a chapter late after my others one. I feel bad for the few readers waiting for that story ;-; But man I REALLY, REALLY want to write this one. Promise myself to write a long chapter for the other fanfic then... :D....

Thanks a lot to Aryan-chan for her review. It makes me happy to know her opinion, and now I opened up anonymous review... And from the previous author's note(I guess Imma call it that) I probably sounded like a review obsessed freak but please understand I am so nervous updating a chapter each time. I don't know what kind of stupid mistakes I made because I'm always too lazy to do it, then after re-reading I find whole bunch of crap and feel like ughh how the heck did they feel when they read that? Other than that I'm just really a newbie trying to find opinions and improving myself in writing the story, after all English is my second language and I have never ever write a long continued story before. It's a hard commitment and a big challenge, I just hope I can handle it and not that disappoint the readers... :'(

Well after all that blah-blah if you read it at all, the story is now set ugh, 7 years later. Naruto is now 16 and Sasuke is 17 along with most other characters. The true drama starts in here(Oh, the hate and love of Shoujo Beat!).

This chapter starts with Shikamaru. He will be a supporting character that I would like to show a lot from now on... After all he is a wise man. Hehehe...

Terms to know again:

Yahuan: Girl servants

Jingchen: capital where the palace is located

Dachen: The officials that served the Emperor

Xiangqi: Chinese chess

Go: An ancient board game with black and white pieces to play, eh, anyone ever read Hikaru no Go for reference is great

"Everyone has a hard song to sing": a phrase that means kind of everyone has their own story, but in Chinese reference :D...

WuGong: meaning kung-fu, but no, back in Chinese time not everyone said kung-fu, it's wugong.

* * *

In the great time of peace, the golden age for this dynasty starts in wealth and glory.

The four great countries's relations remained stable, while as within the countries there are still many stories and scandals to tell, everything resolves so that it's almost like the heaven itself.

And we begin from here.

* * *

Women are troublesome things.

Since childhood this thought has been Shikamaru's mind, after all he is what he ever so irritated mother called "precocious child". He doesn't like it how they're bossy, like his very own lovely mother is, and his father just a slapped-back man who just goes along with it. Neither does it help when they're just ignorant, the yahuans in his household can go with a real brain once in a while, and they did all try to impress him with some kind of stupid trick. He was not a troublesome kid, he can say that straight out. But the girls treated him like some damned delicate artifact that's going to break when he waves his hand around. After all he is within the many titles of Nara's Prodigy and extremely intelligent, said to be the wisest in all Jingcheng. 2 years old talk like an adult, 3 years old remember the thousand poems by the previous great generations, 4 years old beat the xiangqi master, 5 years old learned Go and 6 years start to write poems of his own -- rumors spreads like the spring's flower's seeds distributed through out the fields, though most things are based on facts. But from early life he learned in the system of this government, no, to say in this world to survive the real smart ones don't show off, or jealousy can soon come in killing intents. He learned to keep it down and kept his personality laid-back, maybe every so often give a smart comment or two, but don't draw too much attention to yourself. It's not like the Nara wasn't famous enough by the family title, but the government's place is war, dropping your head it a matter of a sentence slipped or wordings being mistaken. He's seen it happen, close friends died in vain and innocent by treacherous officials in the same league. It's too much for a child to handle, but he went through it anyways, and picked up countless lessons and tips, so much he sees the whole thing about being a dachen ridiculous and dangerous. The system itself was never clean, influenced by the mundane culture and always huddled with malicious Dachen that wanted the money, positions and glories. Though, it doesn't come useful to the matter right now, him trying to get out this smelly brothel full of engrossing women -- and he not exaggerating -- all of them came up to him and attempted for flirt or to say hormone aroused. They would only do that to the nice dressed ones that can give them bag full of money or the good looking ones. He think he will take neither, really.

The gate is near with more men rushing through. Faeries Landing, definitely worth the name it is given, the Heaven for Men -- that actually enjoyed the companies of women.

Which he would not be counted in, would he now?

The guard whose name was Lee in tight green robe waved at him as he came over, and as Shikamaru took a deep breath of the fresh air outside he almost choked.

"Are you okay, Lord Shikamaru?" Lee patted his back lightly, or so he tried to. Shikamaru felt the strong hits on his spine and yelped.

"Gentle, gentle!" His dark brown hair was tied to a pony tail on the back of his head which is swinging slightly, and he sit his butt right down on the ground ignoring the factor that it was dirty. Damned hell he didn't want to go to some brothel. He personally found the young Huang Tai Zi of this emperor's thinking and action taken in as impenetrable and unreadable, but since they were to say on the terms of talking and often playing Go or xiangqi in a Huang Tai Zi and future-to-be Dachen relationship, Sasuke invited him to come to this brothel. Accompany? Invitation? No, it was a command. He had no right to say no. Though he didn't think his mother would be happy hearing this, but to his surprise she insisted since he is a year away from adulthood he should, and must go to meet some women, as she words it. If she doesn't think he knows it's all the effort to get close to the Huang Tai Zi, his mother must be insanely stupid. It was all anyone could think of, to win the favor of the emperor's family.

All in all it was a drag, troublesome. It's not like Sasuke whose name was well known for his abilities with women on bed and in relationships needed someone to guild him, even if it's Shikamaru who is said only the Huang Tai Zi were more intelligent then he is. He's not good with women, didn't like them, didn't want anything do to deal with them. Sasuke probably just wanted to pick on him a little bit, have his fun. Shikamaru sighed. That does sound like the doing of the Huang Tai Zi, likewise.

"Oh, sorry, Lord Shikamaru!" Lee jumped a few feet away and moved his hand behind his back. "I'm never too well at controlling my strength.."

"I have taken noticed." Shikamru shook his head. "And dropped the whole lord thing, would you? I'm not so much into that kind of thing, if you can't see it already..." His head is throbbing from all that strong perfume.

"Yes, Lord Shikamaru... I meant...." Lee wasn't quite catching on to these things. Everyone knows to pay respect to the ones with power, though Shikamaru as it seems wasn't quite strick about it. "So... It's your first time here, right?" He was not all the lord type of guy either, and he disliked the royalties that treated common people like dogs, and by all the rumors and talking to Shikamaru he confirmed the young son of the Nara family was indeed a clean and straight-backed person(there goes the old Chinese talk, straight didn't mean the way it does here but that you're a person that knows right and wrong etc). "You will get use to it someday."

"I don't see how a guy like you could get along with this." Shikamaru looked to Lee, whose face told instantly he was the nice guy that would carry an old woman across the street. No way in heck would he think someone like Lee, who greeted him twenty minutes ago into the brothel and looked so out of place would work somewhere like here.

"I need as much work as I can, really." Lee scratched his head. "Lady Tsunade picked me up from the streets when I was a baby. She said I had a twisted leg, and with some of her treatments I turned out alright." Smiling shyly, feeling a little embarrassed to spill it out to someone he just met. "I been working here since I was young and trying to find other work along the way. It's a shelter and a place to go."

"See, everyone has a hard song to sing." Shikamaru nodded in a sympathetic manner. Tsunade was known also for her kind heart and background in medicine, along with the quick temper. "It's just hard out here, huh?"

"Pretty much." Lee sits down next to him, all the men were still bashing through the gate. "Sometimes I got to clean up some things with some trouble causing customers, so I learned some basic wugong, and I can go alright."

Shikamaru then noticed how Lee was well built, and from knowledge background in medicine and some wugong himself, he knew Lee had potential. Maybe sometime he could find him a master to teach him a bit of it and get out of this place. Anything better to get your soul tainted in working in such place. Then again, it was a drag. He had no obligation to do it, and he was never known to himself as a nice guy. Thinking about it, he decides he will do it if the right time comes... could be never could be soon. That's just the kind of guy he is.

"...And with all the customers coming everyday along with the Huang Tai Zi coming every so often, the business goes okay, pretty good, actually." Lee continued.

"Tch." Shikamaru wasn't thinking too high of it. "The Huang Tai Zi, huh?" If someone would have heard him talking like this, they could use it against him as a weapon to kill, even.

"It was rumored he hated women in childhood, but at the age of 10 after he first went to this brothel with his older brother, he started to requesting to come back more and more. Only this one, though. I see him around a lot. Seems like you're dragged along today."

"Ha. Can only wish for worse, can't I?" Shikamaru sighed. "It's not like he doesn't come here to meet all the women.. Just one."

There then Lee goes silent. He knows who Shikamaru is talking about. And with that Shikamaru can only guess that was a touchy area.

"Man, that woman may look okay, but she probably is not worth it--"

"Sakura is a very demure and beautiful girl!" Lee rose his voice and couple men gave him a look, he flushed and kept his head down, obviously he wasn't expecting an outburst from himself either. But he can't let anyone bad mouth Sakura. It's a love since childhood, and he might as well get his head disconnected with his neck if the Huang Tai Zi heard this from him. He knows there is no chance for him, but it doesn't mean he will stop.

"Hold up man, I don't mean it like that." Shikamaru raised his hand in request of peace. "I mean I don't really know her.. But her friend, what's her name, the one with the long yellow hair? Ino I think? She was assigned to serve me and not Sasuke Huang Tai Zi and boy she looked she wanted to kill. I had to get myself out of there too. Psht, Sasuke Huang Tai Zi was holding his laugh, too." Lee still stared at him in an unpleasant manner, his huge black eyes goggling Shikamaru, but then broke into laugher.

"Ino did that, huh?" Lee shook his head slightly. "She and Sakura is been all over Sasuke Huang Tai Zi forever. They had a contest of who's hair was longer when they were young because there was a rumor back then that the young Huang Tai Zi liked women with long hair. Actually, all the girls had a competition over it. Except Huang Tai Zi never showed much interest to anyone but Sakura." Lee had the proud look on his voice though his voice was a bit sad. Proud the fact that the girl he likes wins the favor even the cold emperor's son, sad that he knows it means the more of impossible.

Shikamaru didn't really know how to respond. Smart as everyone says he is, on these things it's just a bit too much for him to handle. He did not answer and looked into the busy crowd, there he could see all the different classes that made up this society: the ones who dig through the restaurants' trash for food to survive, the ones that bargained over some kind of meat for sale, the ones that bought things to show off though they don't have much brain in their head, and the ones that walked with their head up high because of their birth to nobility or the wealth they have. It's a huge stretch between people, distance can't be enclosed. It was everywhere still power over power.

What a world to be living in, Shikamaru sighed.

And then something caught his eyes, something that probably wouldn't be seen in the crowd of people but more likely in a palace.

Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga worked their way through the crowd in a slight rush but all together collected. No, more to say, people walked out of the way for them, so down their path was a clearing road. Their clothes were pure white, a color that stood out anywhere. Hinata was trailing along behind her older brother, the usual natural blush on her face, while Neji's expression was enough of a signal to tell you to back off. Besides, maybe you won't know the Nara clan as well, but the Hyuugas? In no way you can't not know them. Hinata was said to be a shy, pretty girl, and Neji was the protective one that was serious and handsome.

Lee stood up as they walked closer, and Shikamaru jumped up only now realizing they're walking towards their direction. The brothel. The heck? Lady Hinata and Neji daren? Faeries Landing? There was no connection at all, it went pass through Shikamaru's head.

"Neji daren, lady Hinata." Lee bowed. Neji waved his hand impatiently as in no need for this manner.

"You know me enough to that." But he didn't say it about Lady Hinata though, who was pacing a little behind him and her dress looked like butterflies carried by the light breeze. She nodded and smiled shyly to Lee, and to Shikamaru too.

"Neji daren." Shikamaru ready himself for a bow, he knew he can't skip this with Neji, but surprisingly enough Neji again waved his hand.

"Really, Shikamaru, you don't have to do that." Neji shook his head, his long, combed neatly black hair swinging a little. Though the Hyuuga's place was higher then the Nara's, usually it should be the lower dachen give a bow anyways, and who was Neji? The most strict manner person to meet in life. "But what are you doing here, Shikamaru? I ought to think you have better off things."

Like he should be talking, bringing his precious little sister along to the most famous brothel in the whole country of Huo. Shikamaru wasn't the type to deal with guys like this, but he answered anyways, or there might be a real problem between the Nara and the Hyuuga's soon. "Huang Tai Zi Sasuke felt for my accompany today to come here... I requested for some fresh air outside right now." He added the last part so it didn't seem like he ditched Sasuke, though no one would really dare to. He made his tone humble and chose his wordings wisely. There was just different ways of talking to talk to different people.

"Is that so?" Neji doesn't seem surprised at all, neither did Hinata. Shikamaru questioned why Neji would care to gather this information, but did not question it out loud. Neji turned his attention to Lee. "Lee, did he come here yet?"

He?

"No sir." Lee replied. "But it should be soon now, around this time."

On the word of that Hinata starts to stress over a strand of her hair, curling her finger around it and loose, and repeat. Her pale face become even more ruddy, and didn't know where to look. Shikamaru now know this inside talk, and whoever this person they're talking about is, Hinata's got the thing for him. He does not remember collecting rumors about Lady Hinata falling for anyone. Whoever it was he had to be worth the respect of the Hyuugas and Neji's. Though, meeting the person here and talking about him as if he comes here often does not make it sound like he was someone of nobility or someone Neji would choose. Then again he can't assume so quickly that Neji approved such things, though by the looks of it the boy whose caught lots of attention of women didn't look too mad, nor happy, on that fact. While the thought process went on and Neji kept talking, Hinata looked down the street, and her face turned red as an apple. Shikamaru looked to the direction she looked to, and saw him.

The boy stood out of the crowd even if he was in plain clothing and a had a sappy look to him of the poor. Can't miss the blonde hair anywhere, it was like a shine to all the tones of color in the crowd, much like the sun itself. The boy's eyes was the shade of the vibrant blue sky that shone brightly. The skin was not pale white like Neji or Hinata, who lived under the roof of the palace and well taken care of. His skin was honey-toned(oh use of words, please forgive me) and tan, obviously from outside under the sun a lot. He had a huge grin on his face that looks like it can brighten up anyone's day, and as he run through the crowd it's like he lit up the heavy air to something light. The height was buffed up by his messy blonde hair that stood on the edges, and the boy waved to the four of them standing in front of the brothel.

"Hey guys!" His voice was bright and light, cheery, much. Shikamaru made a list of things to describe this guy: too pretty and peppy and happy for a guy that's about his own age, too cheery and smiley for his own good probably, and when he said hey guys, did he include Neji too? He could tell by the clothes already this guy was not in the rich family zone, in fact almost rigid poor. His clothes even stood out, bright orange, nicely fittingly in with his hair.

"Naruto, you're kind of late today." Lee waved right energetically. Matching pair, Shikamaru thought. Naruto. Another weird name for a strange, yet say, exotic guy.

"Sorry sorry." He scratched his blonde hair. Not that it needed to be any more messy than it is now. "I had some work finishing up..." His thoughts seems to be drifting, and his gazed move from Lee to Hinata. "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata was startled her name being called, and Naruto's face suddenly closed up to her own was enough to make her yelp and run behind Neji. Naruto tilted his head, apparently unaware what he is doing.

"Naruto Uzmaki! How dare you flirt with Lady Hinata!?!" Neji was voice was stern and harsh, eyebrows traveling up his forehead. Hinata was still small behind Neji, flustered. They drew a lot of attention, Naruto just stuck out his tongue and give the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about gesture, Lee waving his hands around trying to cool down the temper. By now Shikamaru can pin it down that Naruto known them since long to be able to make a face at Neji and not get punched instantly. And by the looks of it, it's either Naruto is pervert, or he is just that naive he can't tell if a woman likes him or not.

Shikamaru thinks he will go with second choice.

"Meet Lord Shikamaru, Naruto." Lee instructed the meeting. "Shikamaru, this is Naruto.."

"Hello." Naruto wasn't the shy type, nor was he the smart one to not to bow down instantly when Lee says Lord. "Uzmaki Naruto."

"Nara Shikamaru..." Shikamaru was getting tired of all of this. "Uh.. The Huang Tai Zi is waiting for me.. I think I have to go..."

"Huang Tai Zi is here again?!" Naruto wasn't too happy to hear this. "Ugh... Well should have known since Neji and Hinata is here... Were you dragged along?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru realized the question was appointed to him. "Oh, yes. Sasuke Huang Tai Zi wanted me to accompany him..." By the way Naruto talked, he can figure Neji and Hinata was here to tell him, no, warn him that the Huang Tai Zi has arrived. What use will that do to Naruto? If he was an outlaw, it doesn't matter if he sees the face of of Huang Tai Zi or not, he will be caught soon enough. Unless, he can't see the Huang Tai Zi because of a personal connection... That connection is unclear, but he doubt it is anything that's alarming, or Naruto would have fled the country long ago. The careless smile on Naruto face tells off his personality well enough. Shikamaru repeated saying he had to go back, though he didn't really want to at all. He turned around walking slowly as he could.

"Wait just one moment," Neji was quick enough to grab him. "Can I be assured you will not speak of this meeting?" The snow white eyes' empty pupil stared at Shikamaru, it was a warning, really.

"Of course not." Shikamaru gave an awkward smile and a small wave and kept on walking toward the gate rammed with men.

"Hey Shikamaru." His name being called again, he turned around and see the smiley face waving at him. "Thanks man!"

He gave a hand signal as way of saying it's nothing, and kept on walking forward, sighing and scratching his head. He just needs to go back upstairs to the ultra guest room, go back to the violent Ino girl, see that Sakura woman and Sasuke together, keep on drinking wine and pretend he's having a good time.

Sigh.

Everyday is just a drag.

* * *

Ehhh.

I don't know what to say much about this chapter other than man it was long and darn it sucked... a lot. I tried to write it so the thought process would seem like Shikamaru's.. but it was hard ._. Naruto is really easy to write with..

Uh next chapter comes Naruto and the stupid reasons i had to think of so he doesn't see Sasuke over the years.. I know this chapter looks shoujo no matter how you look at it, but please don't be disappointed, promising lots of yaoi later...

Thank you for reading. Please wait for the next chapter..


	5. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took so long... .=. Lots of things happened at home. I have a cough, often get the feeling of wanting to throw up, and my head spins. When I write it's like I don't know what I'm doing...

I was watching the new Naruto anime and for once listened to the ending song and it was really beautiful. There were tiny Sasuke and Nartuo, and Sasuke was chasing him :D I personally found anyone chibi-lized really adorable. Uh-huh.

The part reference with the blue feathers doesn't have anything to do with China. I was just listening to the song Blue Bird at the time and started writing naturally.

Terms to know:

Fuqin: formal way address father

Hulu: gourd. Do not be shocked that China has various arts and legends about gourds. In fact there are many meth stories based on it and if you ever have the interest you can search up and see one. The art made gourds are often decorations or just for fun and varies in sizes.

Huang Jia: Huang basically represents the symbol of the emperor. Jia could mean home but in this case, meaning family or clan. So basically this is the term for anyone related to the emperor family.

Luanyou: I do not know the official term for this, but it means a trip when the emperor would go to the normal peasants' villages for visits, to check on the things going on but mostly for entertainment and relaxation.

* * *

A blue bird soaring through the clear sky flew over the busy streets packed with people's warmth and smiles and dismay, past the guards at the main gates and soon reach the little wood house not afar from the view. The green fields of grass and wild flower was not a sight like the grand palace of the emperor, which was indeed breathtaking and anyone would feel overwhelmed by such lavish and gigantic building, but it gave the sense of soothing and ease, perhaps the only exact opposite. The blue bird made twirls in the air, fluttering it's wings gently . A blue feather fell, carried by the light warm summer breeze to the the one it belong to. Whoever may be the one to be the owner of such feather of luck and love, he would soon be granted with the meaning of a sky blue feather.

The breeze danced carrying flower's scents and petals, reaching and reaching, for the person it meant to be for --

And the blonde boy walking through the field smiling and whistling caught a blue feather on his nose.

"Whoa!"

Apparently surprised by something that dropped out of the mid air, Naruto Uzamaki jumped a little and the feather was falling. As in attempt to save it he waves his hand around and stumbles backwards, falling into the field of grass and flowers that reached up his knees. His head hit the soft grass, tickling his skin, and the soft feather fall into his palm. He smiles widely as he examined the little thing. Blue feathers were meant to be the symbol of love, he always knew that. He feel the feather's fluffiness and his eyes brighten up, like a little kid he is, though the boy is taller and stronger then before, at the age of 16. He holds the feather gently in his palm, feeling the warmth and he can almost see a soft glow to the feather. With a wider grin now, he kept on running towards the wooden house not far away.

His home.

"Iruka-niang, I'm home!" He yells before he even reaches the door, because announcing it to the world that he's home would be the most epic thing he can think of. Home. Home does not mean a house; home is where love, home is where family is, and it means the whole life to him. It doesn't matter if it's a grand palace like the Huang Tai Zi lives in or a shabby wood house that's small enough to fit no more then two people. Naruto rather live here than anywhere else on earth.

He pushes open the door, expecting to see Iruka-niang cooking lunch, though he said since he's going to see Sakura he might eat lunch there. He can't wait to tell him that he tried beef today --- the most expensive meat there is in market! Neji was nice enough to order him the dish, and man it tastes really, really good. Meat was a treat, though Iruka-niang always tries to bring some chicken on the table. It's been hard when he was 13, growing few centimeters a day and eating more then three bowls of rice. He knew those days Iruka-niang would sometimes go with an empty stomach, felt horrible about it, but he couldn't constrict himself to stop. He's still growing, but the process is slowing down now. He was healthy though they're poor. Kakashi would often bring home things, and teaches them about nutrition.

And speak of that pervert, look who's sitting at their dinner table right now.

"Hello there." Kakashi gave his usual smile. "You grow taller everytime I see you, Naruto-chan."

"Hey! I thought you went down south to do some negotiating crap?" Naruto ran inside talking without the manners.

"Negotiating is an very important job, Naruto. Doing so we can stop misunderstandings which provokes war and such---" Kakashi's smile was the look of patience and innocence, but who knows what's under it. Only now can you see his full face, which is usually always kept away by a tight face mask because the role of negotiators is an very dangerous yet important job. The organization of the negotiators are the skilled and intelligent who are usually the one that stop wars, and are quite mysterious people. By chance Iruka knew Kakashi, and what Kakashi called the fate to meet. As long as Naruto can remember Kakashi always have been together with Iruka. He gave the sense of fuqin to the blond boy since youth.

"Alright cut the lectures. Did you bring those really big hulu from the country of the Earth? I swore to Kiba that I will have one bigger than his!"

"Now I can't bring something so big on journey, it will be difficult to travel through the desert. After all country of Earth is a rather dry place...."

"Everyone knows that!" Naruto whined. "Besides you promised you would bring me a huge hulu"

"Well Naruto, you see--"

"No excuses!" He stuck out his tongue, making the full bleh sound. He hated it when Kakashi doesn't keep his promises. No. Kakashi always breaks his promises. Yet it's only one thing he never forgets, is that he would always come to Naruto's home. The little wooden house that the man helped Iruka build. Whether it's months or weeks or days, Kakashi would always show up by the door with his casual smile, and it is the only time he will ever be seen without his mask covering half of his face. As much as Naruto hate to say it, Kakashi's features were very handsome. Though he did say the prettiest man he did ever seen was not Kakashi.

"Naruto," Iruka started. "Quit the childish acts. Kakashi is very busy and has not time for such useless matters! You're 16, Naruto. Grow up!"

"Whatever." Naruto pouted, unpleased. As much as he loved Iruka-niang he hated the lectures and the almost paranoid worries.

"Iruka, he's still a little turd. Just 16." Kakashi waved it off smiling. Iruka shook his head in disapproval and kept on working on the meal. He turned around once again and stared with intensity at Naruto.

"Was he here today?"

The blond boy rolls his eyes. There it goes again. Anytime he goes to find Sakura and comes back, it's same question waiting for him.

"Yes he is." Naruto slouched on the table, resting his head on his elbow. "He's been coming more and more often now... Why the hell doesn't he just marry her already?" As he says this he knows the one thing he wouldn't be able to handle, as thick-skin as he is, was if he can never be allowed to see Sakura again.

"Nonsense. The Huang Tai Zi of Huo would never marry a prostitute." Iruka continued. "Even though the Emperor may favor the elder son Itachi more, he still adores Huang Tai Zi Sasuke just as much."

Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Everything is about Sasuke.

If there's one person Naruto despises, it's Uchia Sasuke.

Sasuke the main source of all the nagging from Iruka-niang. Sasuke is the one reason he can't see Sakura. Sasuke is the Huang Tai Zi Sasuke is the one. Sasuke is intelligent Sasuke is handsome. Sasuke is this Sasuke is that. Sasuke Uchia is all Naruto Uzamaki is not.

"Don't call her that!" Naruto argued. He hated the word "prostitute". It was consider dirty. Low. Sakura is not like that.

"It is what she is. I accept it. She is a kind girl, still." Iruka said right back; he was waiting for the answer from Naruto. "Did you see him?"

"No. Of course not." The boy looked to the window outside. The butterflies are mating. "Wouldn't be sitting here right now, if I did, would I?"

9 years ago he met Uchia Sasuke once. It was quite an adventure for a 7 year old and all. He told every details to Iruka-niang, including how he jumped into the room with Tsunade, ripped his sleeves for the Huang Tai Zi's cut, asked to be forgiven, and ran off calling his name. Naruto at the time was sure Iruka-niang would be very proud of him, and bragged it off big time to Kiba and Choji, who dropped their chin to the ground instantly.

It was not much glory, to be truthful. Iruka-niang literally pulled him the whole way and ran home after Naruto told his little meeting, turning paler by the moment. Naruto remembers his hand being snatched crudely and running through the crowd. He was scared then because he did not know what he did, and the look of fear at Iruka-niang's face also made his chest tighten up too. As soon as get him, he was smacked on the head couple times, and started crying loudly.

"What did I do!?" He complained. He yelled. His voice is shrieking and croaked, big droplets of tears coming out of the huge blue eyes.

"Never, ever," Iruka-niang's finger was shaking when he talked. "Never talk to the Huang jia in such rude manner, you hear me!? Do you understand!?"

He's never seen Iruka-niang this mad. Not when he broke the ceramics pot when he was running to bed and it smashed to pieces on the hard mud ground. Not when he got lost that day in the market and Sakura jiejie walked him back home. Not when he stole Choji's food because he was so tempted and never tasted sweets before. Not even when he almost ruined the whole plantation Iruka-niang was working on, which if was really ruined, they would go hungry for the whole winter. Iruka-niang's pupils was tiny, his face was red, breathing fast. The boy's tears stopped abruptly by the sudden outlet from his closest one. He was asked if he understands. He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand what's so bad about calling out the Huang Tai Zi's name. He doesn't think Uchia Sasuke hated that, he thought they might be even friends.

But however naive he was and how much Iruka tried to protect his innocence, he later learned from Kakashi that in Iruka's youth there was boy whom was his friend, and said to be outspoken and rather courageous. One day the emperor visit the small village as a Luanyou, the boy met the Huang Tai Zi and called out the Huang Tai Zi's full name. The day after the boy was hanged in front the whole village, said to be disrespectful to the royal family. It was a horrid time back then. Anyone with power looked down at anyone that didn't. The royal family was no difference. The peasants to them was much like dirt to walk upon on.

Naruto felt a chill up his spine that day. If he were to see the Huang Tai Zi again, would he be hanged too? Would the boy's name that he called out kill him mercilessly, with his black pupils unmoved by the sight of his death?

It was a thought at the age of 7 he would be rather turned away to.

Forbidden to go out for 3 months, he pleaded Iruka-niang everyday to go see Sakura jiejie. He knew he probably shouldn't, and knew Iruka-niang was doing it for his own good. Without a hard hit, Naruto Uzmaki's head was never too clear. He had disbeliefs, of course. The nice older brother will probably save him or something like that. It was a while ago back then with the boy that got hanged. Though he made sure he will call the Huang Tai Zi Uchia Sasuke in his head, just never out loud, so you can say the lesson sinked in halfway. He never stopped begging to go, and the day he was finally allowed again by the negotiation of Kakashi to Iruka(sometimes Naruto actually think Kakashi is doing his job right), he was like a bird freed from its cage.

Remembered being overjoyed that day skipping along to Faeries' Landing, he was looking forward to even see the big breast hot tempered lady Tsuande. He squeezed his way through the crowd, and saw the bushybrow guy talking to the person that almost punched him with that serious look, and the girl that turns red at everything he does. He didn't know why those two were there, but it didn't matter much.

"Bushybrows!" He yells out loud. "Hey! It's me!"

Lee wasn't too happy by the name at all, but his expression was still a grin. "Heya little squirt! Haven't see you in a while now! Where you been?"

Same goes for Naruto not to happy by the title. He gave a face and smiled to the girl, who seemed surprised by his appearance and mostly by his smile. She ran behind Neji. He's overly confused. Why is she always doing that?

"How dare you alert Lady Hinata!" That guy's temper rises by the slightest of switch. "Get on your knees and apologize, low life!"

"Who are you calling low life?!"

The argument went on for a bit, though Naruto was careful this time not to say Neji's name, but boy did he say a lot of profane words that almost made Neji called guards. Lee and Hinata soothed down the tempers, and it end up being Naruto grumbling sitting by the door step, Neji crossed his arms around kept on cursing, Hinata by his side trying to calm him down, and Lee give Naruto couple knuckles of the head.

"Don't be disrespectful with Neji," Lee whispered. "I met him some time ago, but boy you can't get your politeness out anywhere around him! If you upset him enough, he will--" Lee give the gesture of his hand across his neck.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You get your head chopped off." Lee stated it simply then.

"Really!?" Naruto gaped. He didn't know anyone could get their head chopped off. "But how are they going to do that?"

"You stupid or something? They get a knife and cut it off!"

"Like when Iruka-niang cut the chicken's head off?"

Lee thought about it for a moment, getting the momentary picture, though the person cutting it off, Iruka-niang, was a blank hole.

"Yeah, something like that."

Naruto gulped. He's not going to get hanged, his head is going to cut off like the chicken's.

"Uh... Na-Na, Naruto-kun..." A small soft voice came behind them, Hinata walked towards, her red sundress in a bright and dazzling shade. "Umm...." She stuttered on her words. "I... I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize to this inferior, lady Hinata!" Neji yelled across.

"But Neji-gege..." Hinata did the thing with twirling the hair again.

"Nah, it's okay." Naruto waved it off like sometimes he did seen adults do. "Must been hard to keep up with such quick temper, huh?" He whispered and shined a smile. Hinata turned redder than her dress.

"NARUTO!" Neji screamed.

It went on like this most of times, and when they settled down it was Naruto explaining his absence.

".... And so I had to stay home for 3 months, can't even go out and play with Choji and Kiba! It really sucked being inside all the time with no sunlight and all. But now that I'm free, I gotta go see Sakura-jiejie!" Naruto jumped up as a second ago he was sitting on the floor talking. "Where is she right now?"

Lee was silent. Hinata didn't look to his eyes.

"You can't go see her." Neji said impatiently, his eyebrows rising up his forehead, hand at his chin; every aristocracies' movements are born to be graceful.

"Why not?" Naruto pouted. What's this guy doing, always meddling in his business anyways!?

"From what you said, your guardians obviously does not want you to see the Huang Tai Zi dianxia." Neji stood straight as he was leaning against the wall a second ago. "He is here. Been here a lot these days. We were said be accompanying, but I couldn't let Lady Hinata stay in that vanity filled room---" He stopped talking abruptly, and it was him who turned red this time. Hinata was oblivious to what was being said, except watching Naruto's happiness fading away, the redness that spread his face and neck disappearing. Lee scratched his head, feeling a bit awkward.

"He is here?" Naruto breathed. His voice barely audible.

"Yes. Been here a lot lately. If you don't want to get seen, don't even come here anymore." Neji's words stung Naruto as he spoke.

"But... That means I can't see Sakura jiejie anymore..." His voice drift off. He didn't want to see the Huang Tai Zi, though he was really really pretty, and probably mean and going to kill him. Iruka-niang already forbid him to. It's not fair.

"Be glad we gave you a warning." Neji stood straight, patting the wrinkles in his robe.

"Now now Naruto, you don't have to be too upset over it. The Huang Tai Zi comes often, but not everyday. There is no apparent patterns or anything, but most of the times I stand guard here, so I can always warn you..." Lee tries to work out something.

"But... Lee-kun, what about the days you're gone...?" Hinata asked. The question was vital, as if Naruto came in on the wrong day, things could go wrong.

"Well... I do have some other work to do some other days... " Lee stopped and think. He had no other ideas. "Someone from the palace could always inform Naruto if the Huang Tai Zi comes..."

Naruto looked to Hinata. She was from the Hyuuga family, one of the few ones to be privileged to be living within the boundaries of the grand royal palace walls. It is though called the palace, more likely to say a community of many beautiful buildings, including the houses that the higher Dachen lived in, the ones of the emperor himself, countless gardens, little rivers washing through, libraries and many others. One could simply get lost in such living, needless to say servants that wander around too far and never found their way out again. Hyuuga was one of the few upper class families to be able to enjoy such environment. If they wanted, any movements of the Huang Jia would be heard by them. Hinata felt the gaze upon her and couldn't avoid the eyes. Sky blue, clear, beautiful color.

Belong to someone she loved.

There was no way she would have said no, and there was no way Neji was going to be happy with the plan that each time with the visit of the Huang Tai Zi they must arrive too. But he was never being able to argue with Hinata, being the older sibling, though not the head of the family for the causes of the Main branches that only appears in the Hyuugas. Though Hinata was rather quiet and passive to the decisions made for her, if she were to be stubborn, she would hold in her position till the end. A factor needed for a woman to handle the Hyuugas in the future, though however the rights of females were looked down at during that time, and many were unpleased with the decision that a woman will be the head of the Hyuuga family. Neji was a few protective ones to stand by Lady Hinata's side. Though at his early youths he had denied and disliked the idea, later on his opinion was changed.

Naruto's memories blurred as to what happened next. It's either he went home that day or he ran around with Kiba's dogs, which was a fun exercise. Looking back now, he knew he had fear yet a small of desire of a face to face to the Huang Tai Zi. There were times when he was in the brothel running around and Sasuke was there. Once he almost came to seen him, if only the Huang Tai Zi turned another corner, he would find a scared little blond boy. Naruto didn't know how Sasuke feel towards him. Is it despise, disgust, or perhaps even affections?

Such question though was quickly thrown as he grew up. Who was the Huang Tai Zi, and who was he? Uchia Sasuke was surrounded by glories and luxuries, beautiful women, fine environment and education. Separated by social class and the high red walls of the grand palace, what is a little peasant like Naruto to the refined Huang Tai Zi? He was probably long forgotten, and if remember, probably as a rude inferior and obnoxious.

Naruto tried to block out the sound of Iruka's nagging, watching a pair of butterflies outside, dancing through the flowers, fragile and delicate wings and graceful movements. Mating seasons was always his favorite time to watch butterflies. Like human lovers wavering and reuniting, though their life was ephemeral, fleeting moments of beauty. He felt the tickles of the blue feather in his hands. His love is unrequited and one-sided. He shouldn't be hoping, but he is. He wish Sakura would look at him more than a little brother. How ever much he wishes for, anything is futile. What woman could resist the temptation of the Huang Tai Zi, let alone even a man like him was once gasping by Uchia Sasuke's beauty? And let alone now the dark hair boy is probably grown and more charming than ever.

Foolish, foolish.

Yet he opened his palm and see the feather, almost if alive, cringing by his warmth. He smiled quietly to himself. There is no way he will be down forever. Uzamaki Naruto may have no looks or money or power, but he has his thick skin and can yell and scream and just -- be happy.

"Iruka-niang, Kakashi!! Look at the feather I found!" He held it up high in the mid air, feeling every weight falling off. He can go see her tomorrow.

What's the gloom when a smile is on its way?

* * *

So here goes the set up. Main storyline starts in the next chapters .-. As you can see I kind of have the pairing Kakashi and Iruka going on. It's not my favorite but I see it as an okay pairing, fitting for the roles of parenting in Naruto. I guess in Naruto's mind he sees them somewhere between the line of good friends and lovers, but can never picture them that way. He just don't know what kind he like yet.. Hehehe.

Please patiently wait for next chapters to come. Sasuke is appearing sooon.


	6. Chapter 3

Here comes the new chapter. Foreshadowing for later events.. I like this chapter a lot, uh-huh.

Terms to know:

cicada: a common bug-type animal in China that makes a cricket like noise in summer nights. Children often have fun catching them from trees

Tai Zi: General meaning for prince

Huang Jia: The family of the Emperor's

Wugong: Kung Fu

Qing Gong: A common style of moving through midair in fictions of ancient China. It's like you're running through mid air, but you move your legs very fast... It's very diffcult to explain. Again for more info, prefer you to watch some China Kung Fu dramas.

Dachens: governorsp

Yellow Spring: near the entrance of death is the yellow spring. It is some kind of myth from China. So to say if you say one has passed away, you could say they have gone to the yellow spring

Leng Gong: places in the grand palace of any country that no one visits. It's a punishment to live there. Leng means cold, for it's meaning that it's rarely visited, and the people that lives there, usually relatives of the Emperor that needs to be punished, rarely sees sunlight or people and are poorly treated

* * *

"Iruka-niang..." Naruto turned over in his bed for the ninth time tonight. "It's so hot."

The summer by the country side was humid and horridly hot. Inconstant rain and storms gave the air the feel of drowsy, not to say increasing the heat by quite a standard. Even sleeping on the cool bamboo bed was no help, and they did spend some money buying the bamboos instead of wood, which would have been cheaper. The trees and the ponds near was no help. Chorus of cicada's humming in the trees somewhat soporific, but it didn't help much. Naruto's night robe, if it could be said in such fancy term, were merely old brown rugs out of cheapest and thinest fabric, which was helpful in the summer to stay cooled. He had a small cover over his stomach, as many believed you need something over your main organs to keep healthy. He sat up, bare footed and tired on his bed, rubbing his eyes. The roofs and wall of the wood house could not block the heat. Naruto was not an agitated sleeper, but right now falling asleep was much as miracle as Sakura will fall in love with him tomorrow. He jumped off the bamboo bed and walked towards the other one across the one-room house. It never occur to be strange to him that Iruka and Kakashi shared a womb, for it has been like this as long as he could have remembered.

Iruka stumbled up hearing Naruto, finding his way through the dark, though the silver moonlight dash through the open window, marking a faint shine where ever the light reached. Kakashi looked sound asleep, though Naruto knew he was probably faking.

"I can't sleep, Iruka-niang." Naruto whined and pouted. He was fatigued and yet failed to fall into slumber.

"What do you think I can do to help, Naruto?" Iruka fought to keep one of his eye open. He was just as sleepy as Naruto was. Reached out his hand and gently ruffled the blond boy's messy hair, his voice was a low whisper. "Try no to toss around so much, keep the sweat off."

Naruto eyed Kakashi. Whatever the man was doing it was very convincing fake sleep, with constant snores and seems to have no reaction of whatever was said.

"Can I sleep outside?" Naruto popped the idea.

"If you want anymore mosquito bites than you already have." Iruka stated. The runs Naruto takes in the day is enough to give him all the red marks he needed. It all over his legs and arms, though it heals quickly, it is itchy and very irritating.

"Ugh..." Naruto's knees slowly hit the floor, now his head resting on Iruka's body. "Isn't there anyway to keep cool?"

"Not that I can think of." Iruka gently patted Naruto's head.

"Wonder how those royalties survive summer?" Naruo's voice was low. "Probably got some servants fanning them." He said bitterly.

"Now, always keep your mouth off the royalties. It's just one quick straight way for trouble." Iruka said in a rather strained voice.

"But this is home, isn't it?" Naruto buried his head deeper into Iruka's stomach. "I can say whatever I want, and Uchia Sasuke can't do a thing about it." His voice was grudging. Iruka for once said nothing, held in something like a sigh, just kept on patting Naruto's head.

"Well, would you like me to fan you too?" It was a suggestion. Naruto shook his head firmly.

"No way, I'm not such a delicate wuss like them royalties. And you're not my servant, you're my parent. And if I did I have a servant, I'm not going to let him fan me the whole night while I sleep." Naruto stood up, a little tiny grin on the thought if he was a Tai Zi and as every bit arrogant as the Huang Tai Zi here. The image was slightly cunning, and Iruka smiled. He knew Naruto would never be someone to treat servants harshly, even if the boy was raised in a rich family. Naruto was too kind, perhaps a bit too much for his own good. The blond boy turned and worked his way into bed, his shadows stretching under the pale moonlight. He's a grown boy now, fifteen, taller, stronger. For Iruka, a parent, it was change of for gratitude, though it seems sometimes he would like to see the tiny Naruto back, clingy like he always is, and will be.

It was the long wait of silence. No one tossed or turned, even Naruto, who always had trouble stay unmoving for a period of time. Soon the boy joined the sound of snoring alongside Kakashi, and fell asleep.

As if waiting for the signal, Kakashi then slowly turned his body towards Iruka, wrapping his arms around the man. Iruka's eyebrows rose, his eyes still shut.

"So little Naruto is finally asleep." Kakashi's voice was low and raspy, his lips on Iruka's ear. Iruka struggled and made some grunts.

"Stop it." His voice was quiet and unwilling. Their bodies were close. Too close for simple friendship or companions. Warmth was shared between, even in this summer night, it was pleasant enough for lovers to have each other's temperatures.

"He might wake up." Iruka whispered as a final plead, his voice croaked. Kakashi's hand slowly stopped and heaved a sigh, now simply holding Iruka, an embrace.

"I have the worse self control with you." Kakashi whispered lowly, digging his head into Iruka's neck. It was rare for them to have this moment of peace and silence; these are the time mostly appreciated. Kakashi's breathed unevenly, as if trying to suppress himself. Iruka did not jerk away as Kakashi reached for his hands; just held it together. They're together.

Breath. In and out.

Perhaps there are no other higher happiness then to hear your love's breathing, so close to you.

"Kakashi." Iruka grumbled, his face slightly pink.

"Hm?" Kakashi merely raised his voice.

"You have to go make the report to the Huang Jia. It's probably midnight now."

Kakashi did not move on these words, except he held Iruka even tighter. Something like a minute later, he pulled his hands away from Iruka and sat up.

"I guess I should get going." He was unwilling, and the laziness reached back to his voice again. Iruka sat up, making room for Kakashi to get off the bed. The man began to get dressed in a swift and quiet motion. He was not going to wear the old blue rug that he wore in this house, but a handsome black robe sewed with silver patterns that was hid under the bed, apparently being kept away from view. One must dress with measure of appropriate; to match the destination ahead, is the grand palace. He pulled up a skin tight black mask over half of his face, now only his eyes was seen. He looked significantly different, more attractive than ever and the easy-going air he always had changed dramatically. It is a wonder how one can change so much by the way they dress. It fitted him as much as the old rugs did, except from the other image of a poor, unkempt man, he was now someone anyone would turn around and give another look to.

Kakashi has done the changing fairly quick. Walking outside without making a sound, Iruka followed behind slowly with a blanket over his shoulder. Now that the temperature's dropped by the dark. There was a small rainfall, just droplets of water falling every so often. Iruka sniffled as a raindrop fall to his nose, on his old scar across from his face. The silver-hair man, now masked, turn around, watching Iruka closing the door behind him slowly. His hand reached up, the long black sleeve made of fine silk brushing against his beloved's skin. His fingers felt the scar, gently, and embraced himself to a kiss.

It does not have to be eternal. Just now, at this moment.

The kiss was soft and short. Iruka shut his eyes tightly as Kakashi hugged him. The man let go with a smile that reached up his eyes.

"Go get some sleep now, some more blankets if you need to--" Kakashi pulled the blanket tighter around Iruka. "You always end up catching a cold in summer. Don't want it again this year." His brushed his finger against Iruka's nose in affection and bit of scolding.

"I know." Iruka shook his hand off impatiently. "I'm not a little kid; I can take care of myself." Iruka complained, his dark brown hair now down to his shoulders while as it is usually tied up. Kakashi's finger traced through them smoothly.

"It always take me back to the first time I see you." Kakashi spoke quietly, feeling the quality of the hair. It seem so, so far back he did felt this hair, rough and messy. He could have done more if he wanted; give Iruka a mansion, a proper job in the government, a life normal peasants can dream of. Yet it seemed selfish and low to himself, he kept Iruka away from others, kept him away from the mundane. He perhaps should not be proud of it. Iruka could have enjoyed very desirable luxury, due to Kakashi's very own duty of negotiator. But he did not give that to Iruka, and Iruka never seem to complain, or could really think there was chance for him to have something better than what he has. Kakashi kept him away. A secret. A talisman to those time when he wishes for death for the responsibility and pain he must endure. A jewel he put away and cherished himself, alone, in this outskirt of the countryside, in this little wooden house. Iruka always, always appreciated everything he had been given. He was a naive man. He knows Kakashi could leave one day and never come back, but he wait, whether days or months or years. And never failed, the gray-haired man always come back, unmasked and smiling.

The rain was getting bigger. Larger raindrops coming quicker and stronger. Kakashi let go, his fingers gently brushed through the dark brown hair.

"I will be back, Umino." He says with the wide grin, turned, his figure disappeared into the night.

I will be back.

These promises that are eternal.

* * *

The busy street in the morning was now deserted under the moonlight. Darkness and solitude has taken over the kingdom. Even in the red-light street of brothels has signed off, other than the ones staying for the night, of course. The grey streets, the stores' doors shut tightly, unwelcoming.

Few guards was stalling through the empty streets, holding lanterns that shone in a brightly orangey color. The guards' lanterns has the character "Huang" written, meaning their authority of the police men. Kakashi's dark robe let him blend in with the backgrounds nicely. He did not have to worry about awkward questions if the guards ever saw and thought him as "suspicious". His identity was meant to be kept secret at all time, for safety and his own job's requirement. No one has ever seen his full face before, other than Iruka and Naruto. He never spilled too much information to them about his job; it was forbidden to even show them his full face. But he also done so. It was a feeling of security, a driven humanity he has to maintain, for this job often left the workers quite emotionless and lose their conscience.

His moved through the roofs of the buildings' surrounding walls(for more detailed look into the buildings of ancient China, please search up a picture yourself), jumping through ledges and skipping the long gaps with ease and agility. Negotiators' Wugong were trained properly with years of practice, not to mention he was an veteran himself. One of the guards thought he had seen a figure as he lazily and uncaringly looked up to see the moon, but as in a second the figure he thought he did seen was gone. He shook his head wildly, as if trying to clear up his mind, and sure he had seen an illusion from over work.

Soon the destination was within reach. The very center of the city: The Grand Palace of the Emperor.

He knew this place too well, like all the other places he been to. Extraordinary photographic memory was also an important need for this job. It was dangerous. Often when negotiators collect informations for the hope of peace, the nations they explore to will not be too happy to see anyone around.

The rain darkened the color of his robe. His hair was dripping wet, yet he seemed not to notice. The brilliant red painted walls of the Grand Palace was 20 feet high, unpleasantly secured and give the sense of solitude away from common people. Kakashi passed wall with qinggong, without a noise, he was inside.

The lime stone floor were made for Royalties to walk on. The palace's map is rather complexed, and the place for his meeting today was in one of the many pavilions built in the countless gardens. It was a small one, usually un-visisted in its solitude. He knew the route too well to stumble over any places he was not suppose to step in to. Left, right, skip the curve through the forest. Go north, follow the misty moon cover by the clouds, see the biggest tree in the center of the forest. Rumors said it was more than thousand years old, a protector, a symbolic meaning of existence itself. The right, going straight forward now, and turn to the red chrysanthemum flowers spread over the ground. Careful not to step on any of those delicate crimsons, he reached the almost empty pavilion.

It was not one of those adorned gardens with great lavish care; anyone to look at it would think it is ominous and in some way with a dark mysterious glamour. The paint of the pavilion was peeling off, the red color fade to a dark brown shade. Red chrysanthemum was the symbol of death, or so to say the flower opening by the yellow spring of death. The flowers' colors was a shock tone of brightness to the eyes even in this night, where rain fall to their peddles, nourish their growth.

One figure stood in the pavilion, sitting on the stone bench built under the pavilion. It was an eerie sight, to be exact. The person seemed unmoving and unsurprised by the sudden appearance of Kakashi, walking towards the figure slowly, his feet making splashing noises of the rain.

"Good evening, Kakashi."

By the judgement of the voice, it was a man. The tone was pleasant, a thick, low voice that delights the ear. Kakashi walked toward the figure that looked merely like a blur from afar, and finally his eyes made the outlines and features of the man. He was sitting on the crippled bench, and even though with the shabby background behind him, he was undoubtedly elegant. His fingers lapped together around his knees with couple rings that showed great wealth, his robe was black with prints of red clouds, matching the flowers around him. His features were defined in sinister beauty, a straight nose, high cheek bones, long black lashes. His hair was neatly tied, his thin lips into a smile, and the lines ceasing in two sides of cheeks, giving off a wise looking affect. His body was slender yet fit and muscular, his aura giving with ease but with the awe any royalties would give off.

Itachi Uchia watched as Kakashi walked up the few stairs of the around the pavilions. The masked man nodded in acknowledgment, and stood opposite side of Itachi, face to face now.

"So comes the report of the village of the Earth." Itachi said again, his voice unchanging. "And you're a bit late today, which is again, not unexpected, Kakashi..."

"I had certain things to take care of." Kakashi's voice was just as plain, in a pleasant tone. "It seems indeed the new Tai Zi of country of Earth is nothing but a 14 years old child... With fearful abilities, and a great favoring of solitude and arrogance."

The sounds of their voice was covered by the pouring rain, not to say this is a place where not much signs of life was shown other than these flowers.

"I presume that he will soon be the heir when his father dies of that long lasting illness?"

"It seems likely." Kakashi said. "The Emperor of Earth is very weak at the moment, indeed, death's hand will reach him soon... He does not like the idea of his son taking over, either. The child is too young and his personality can only assume him to be an aggressive and unloving leader. Not to say the country of Earth was always in need, and is in the progress of economic change for improvement..."

"Do you think the child will accept an alliance?" Itachi asked question that he needed most answered. Desirably, peace is always the first choice. For a man like him, war was cruel and unbearable. He seen too many suffered from wars, himself as a young child had seen the bloodiness and horrors.

"I have said he is arrogant and quite like to be lone. Away from people. You cannot blame him. His father never liked him, because he caused his mother's death at birth... And not to say how he was locked away a Leng Gong since birth. The public rejects him. He's quite a lonely child, only been released from lenggong after his father fall in bed. He seems to also have insomnia problems."

Itachi sighed, his hand reached for his head, seemingly throbbing. The most troublesome case. A young leader, through the course of history proven wasn't always bad, sometimes when they're extremely intelligent they run the country quite better then an Emperor that's older. But in an emotion damaged case of Tai Zi and solitude, this is out of hand.

"Seems like it cannot be helped." Itachi shut his eyes. "We can only hope he will overcome such problems, poor child. One's heart is much harder to be moved after such damage."

"Desirably, the Emperor of Earth is trying hard to overcome his mistake... But it's quite useless, if you ask me. Granting the Tai Zi wealth and luxuries. Foolish and mundane. One needs no wealth to live happy; love is quite more than enough." Kakashi said sensibly, apparently unaware he had just struck quite an interest from Itachi.

"Oh?" Itachi's voice was slightly curious. "You speak like you know how it's like, Kakashi." His dark eyes studied Kakashi's face, covered in the mask still. It's quite rare for him to slip such things.

"Not at all." His reply was flat, but the image of a smiling and cooking Iruka and Naruto yelling excitingly almost gave him a grin.

"I'm intrigued. I have send most skillful guards to search your whereabouts when you settle in this country... Never a trace." Itachi's voice was slightly amused, his chin now resting on his hand.

"It's partially my job to be hidden away, sir, as you know it." Kakashi answered quite coldly, yet there was a bit of teasing in his voice, as he was sure the Tai Zi wouldn't even imagine him in an outskirt wooden house by the country side, living with what considered peasants.

Itachi continued to search Kakashi's face with interest. After few brief moments, his smiled and sighed slightly, and stood up. He was a tall man, young still by the age of 22, yet wiser than most of his age.

"Very well, then. I appreciate your report, your payment shall be taken into account. You may take your leave now."

"And so as you said, sir." Kakashi bowed, turning away.

"Have a good night." Itachi's voice was low, as he turned to his own direction too.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I didn't exactly plan to have Itachi showed his face earlier then Sasuke, but it seemed fitting, and I like writing his dialogues... He is one of my very own favorites.

The relationship of Kakashi and Iruka is shown quite a bit here.. I do like writing CP chapters. How they first meet and how did their relationship turns to be, I think I will write a special chapter about that later on. The story line would also include their relationship too.

By the way... I really want to pair Itachi up with someone. .-. Really no idea... Please give some opinions.


	7. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! My muse ran out for a long while. Here goes.

Terms to know:

Mantou: buns made of flour, kind of like a round biscuit sort of thing

Chang An: the capital of the country

Fubai: corrupted. Can be usually used to describe government related things

Daren: address similiar to "sama"

Junzi: the old way of saying gentlemen.

Shusheng: an educated man that reads loads and lives off by things of literature

Guzhen: a traditional Chinese instrument with many strings, usually for girls. For more info search it up

Huang Xiong: older brother between princes

Duanxiu: gay men

* * *

Naruto wakes up with a dash of warm sunshine in his eyes.

Apparently Iruka-niang has already opened the window above his bed. He heard the "blop blop" noise of water dropping from the edge of the roofs. It rained last night, probably. He rubs his eyes and yawned, stretching himself out. His eyes wanders over the other side of the room, where Kakashi was still in bed, turning and tossing every of often. Iruka-niang was getting ready for breakfast.

"Mornin', Iruka-niang." Naruto jumped off his bed, feeling sort of energetic already.

"Good morning." Iruka said pleasantly. Naruto couldn't help but noticed it wasn't exactly all cheerful and awake. He didn't find it too worrying. After all, everyone has their own dilemmas. He stumbles over to Kakashi, whose eyes, or more accurately, eye, is still closed. His left eye was covered by a black cloth, wounded a long time ago. From the day he met him, it's always been covered. When he asks, Kakashi just do the I-am-totally-lying smile and give the Once upon a time I was fighting a bad guy, the bad guy by luck took out one of my eyes but I fiercely fought back and defeated him! A ridiculous story that Naruto so believed when he was a child, and admire Kakashi a long time for it. He always asked him to take off the cloth, Kakashi would wiggle his finger and shake his head. Iruka-niang never says much about it, either. Sure, there were times when he was so curious he did go sneak around to see it. He was always caught before he tried. His curiosity was cut off when a wounded man came wandering about the countryside one day. Kiba came up to the man and dragged Naruto along. The man was whimpering, his face hidden by a rag. Kiba's dog sniffed him and snagged off the rag.

A hole.

A hole where the eye is suppose to be. An empty hole, eye gauged out, bleeding the crimson color of sticky blood.

Naruto ran.

He didn't know why. He needed to get away, wipe off that image from his head. Is Kakashi's eye like that? Was it bleeding? Was the blood flowing from an empty hole?

He never asked or wondered about it that day on.

But afar from that unpleasant thought.

Naruto poked Kakashi's face. Didn't budge. Pulled Kakashi's hair. No reaction. Yelled in Kakashi's ear. Not awake yet.

"Iruka-niang, I think Kakashi is died." Naruto said as he sat down in the wood chair next to the round table.

"Do not say such unlucky thing!" Iruka knuckled Naruto's head lightly. After a pause, he spoke. "Kakashi-san is very tired."

"Wot di' he du?" Naruto's voice was muffled by the food in his mouth. Hungry in the morning.

"Don't be imprudent." Iruka snapped. Naruto kept quiet. They never spoke much about Kakashi's job, as it is said to be "top secret". Feeling a little disgruntled and left out, Naruto stuffed an extra mantou in his mouth.

"I'm going to Sakura's today." Naruto announced, looking at Iruka-niang for approval.

"If he's there, come back immediately." Iruka replied automatically.

"Don't worry, I know." Naruto jumped up and grabbed an orange shirt he favored so much. "I will eat lunch there, probably. Granny Tsunade hired a new cook too." Before leaving, the child threw his arms around Iruka. "Thanks for breakfast, Iruka-niang!"

And he's out the door in the bright shower of sunshine.

* * *

Naruto waved the usual good morning and hello to the gate watchers. They smile and wave back. He likes to keep good relationship with the guards, after all, it is a wise thing to do, living in the outskirts and coming in town every so often. This is the capital city of Chang An, after all.

Few steps in comes the rush of people: salesmen yelling loudly for their bargains, women chattering of gossips they heard lately, children running wild and around, shops open with swarms of people. It's fun being in Chang An because you can see all kinds of citizens, lower class or higher class. Often there will be carriages running around or people that just hold their head up high in fancy clothes, and you immediately know to keep your own head down and out of trouble. It is common of course, for Fubai Dachens, it is a sport and entertainment to torture the poor. You have to watch out for yourself. Power and status means everything.

Naruto don't like to think much about these kind of things. He preferably like to stay simple minded. Smiling as he ran the familiar route to Faeries Landing, the same direction had also a rush of men going through. He didn't like to be near them. The way they looked at women -- it was a word he couldn't exactly think of, but it was disturbing and somewhat intimidating. He ran pass them, careful not to bump into anyone. The sun is nice and warm on his skin.

"Bushybrow!"

You really can't miss that tight green outfit anywhere. Lee as usual stand firmly and respectfully on his ground, as if he is not standing guard for a brothel but the grand palace. That pride he has, so naive. Most laughs at it as stupidity, but Naruto being Naruto, he wouldn't notice or care. All he thought was that Lee is a good guy, and he's content with that.

"That's Lee for you, Naruto." Same stern voice and seriousness. "It's all clear today." A thumb up, and the same shiny teeth smile. Naruto gave back a thumb up and ran inside.

"Thanks a lot, Bushybrow!" One look back and gave a wave and a smile.

There is no apparent pattern of when the Huang Tai Zi will visit, and therefore it could be a whole week that he wouldn't come or vice versa. It's somewhat inconvenient, but with Lee and Neji and Hinata it can definitely work. Naruto melts into the crowds of people rushing by, women in fancy dresses and thick make ups, men picking out their companions for their enjoyment. He went straight to the back hallway, where the cooks and workers stayed. Usually it's the girls that's not so stand out that worked behind the scenes. Most do not know this part of the brothel, which is why vicious talks of how bad the owner of the brothel, Tsunade, was a cruel hearted women that treated the girls she owned harshly. And speak of the devil, Naruto see her turn around the corner.

"Naruto! Your hands off that chicken or I will cut it off for you!"

Same shrilling voice and aggravated tone, Tsunade walked in the same way she always has. The same unmistakenly elegance and bossy attitude, same face, same body. She was always the same as Naruto remembered. Never a wrinkle on her skin, never a string of white hair found. Tsunade is said to be one of the most beautiful women alive, and some even said she could be from sinister birth, since she never had the hint of growing old. Her sun colored robe hugged her body just right, her hair to one side of her shoulder.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto waved a hello and stuffed the piece of chicken quickly in his mouth. He calls her granny, because probably if he did known her true age it will be old enough to be his granny anyways. It started long ago, as if the beginning of time he always called Tsunade granny. Perhaps the reason he addressed as so was to annoy her. Perhaps just a simple longing of family. Words become habit, and it's been like this ever since. Strangely, she never really mind it.

"Why you little brat...!" The monstrous strength never changed either. A hard smack across the forehead, and even as he always expected it coming, he never could be able to dodge it.

"Oww!" Naruto held his head. "I'm going to turn stupid if you keep on hitting me!" But the chicken tasted good.

"Damn right there's nothing but empty space in your head! Steal food again I will never allow you to come back--"

Same empty threat, too.

All those ugly rumors of Tsunade, her cruelty and her torments -- beneath those webs of lies is truth only few knows. Naruto know. Knew. Perhaps the first time they met or maybe it sank in.

She is kind. Too kind. Kind enough to take any girls, beautiful or plain, dazzling or ugly, to her brothel. Any women that needed work, any men that needed shelter, she accepted them in, and this is their home. She takes sales from kidnappers, too, though usually returning the girls to their original family. But many stayed, many beautiful girls stayed. They saw a heart of beauty too, underneath Tsunade's glares and growls. Naruto knew too well to be hurt by her words. The time he came back to the brothel afterwards, she said that too. But he came back, again and again. Though everytime he met Tsunade's sighs and yells and screams, she never did anymore then talking.

She could have just pitied him. A love never returned. Or really understood him. He takes her yelling as affection.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Whatever. Where is Sakura jiejie?" He gave his question straightforwardly.

"You know better to ask. In her room, and now get out of the kitchen and steal no more food! And all of you get to work!" Tsunade pointed to everyone that was in the kitchen, and Naruto snickered.

"Thanks granny!" He flashed a smile and ran through the kitchen and went up the stairs.

Sakura is always here when he comes. No one is stupid enough or dare to touch the woman that the Huang Tai Zi takes fancy in. But no one knows that Naruto visits her, either. The Tai Zi's only pattern is that he comes early morning. Besides, Naruto is no customer. Never will he do anything she does not wish for. He climbs up that same polished wooden stair, the people's noise ceased as he walked up further. He gulps a little bit, don't know how messy or spiky his hair is today or if he has bags under his eyes. He tries to smooth out his clothing a little, making himself more presentable, though it would be all be pointless, considered who he is going against. The Huang Tai Zi that every women, even many men, had admired and fallen for in the first sight. Sakura was no less.

The familiar door. He knocked quietly and gently, not daring to disturb, but to inform.

"Come in."

The soft, ethereal voice rose within the room. He gently pushed open the door, the creaking sound making his palm sweat.

There was the mirror, and in front of it sat the woman he known and liked, or loved, since childhood.

Sakura sat in front of the mirror, smiling soothingly. Her fingers slender and and soft, holding the delectable wooden comb, running it through her waterfall of cherry blossomed hair. Her skin shone under the sunlight, full, round red lips curved. Her features are delicate, her eyes bright jade green with calmed beauty. The red morning gown slicked to her body's curve. She was not mistaken to be called one of the head of this brothel. To him, she has always been beautiful. When she smiled and held his hand and told him stories. But a woman's secret of beauty is not just the things she is born with, but love that will nourish her soul and reach her heart. He knew that didn't come from him, but Uchia Sasuke. Even when that man didn't love her, she would still be gorgeous, because she loves him. Naruto can be alright with it. At least she is within his reach, at this moment.

"Good morning, Sakura jiejie." He smiled again, blushing a little this time. Half of because of who he is talking to, half of the warm fragrance of perfume running up his nostrils. He didn't really liked the smell, or all the make up she puts on afterwards, but she is Sakura, so he's alright.

"Well hello there." She smiled and continued brushing her hair. Now that she did seen it's him, she relaxed the demure look and slouched a little. "I thought you were Tsunade-sama or..." She stopped and blushed a little. That little so called secret that Naruto know so well, the only other person she will be beautiful for. "Next time you don't have to knock, that way I know it's you."

"If you say so." He ran to her bed and lay down, the mattress was soft. She never showed this playful, even kind of mean side to anyone else but her close friends, like Ino or Lee. All the others see this demure, respectful if not her bad birth, and beautiful girl. He should feel honored that he knows the true Sakura, but sometimes he did wish she would try to act like a great lady to please him and delight him, like she does to Uchia Sasuke. As he turns and turns on the bed like a little child, and Sakura shook her head and chuckled. Maybe to her he was just a little brother. Maybe he should just be content with that.

"Ino got a new dress _again_. It's one of those high quality silk too. I honestly don't know why those perverts would even come back for someone like _her_." She sighed and gossiped her way through all the things that's been happening lately.

Naruto didn't really like hearing all the spiteful comments and opinions, but it was Sakura, so he didn't be rude to argue back, but gave some comments like "It's not like that" or "She probably didn't mean it". But he also knew even though Sakura spoke of Ino badly, they were always friends anyways.

She talked away, and Naruto chimed with some non-commental comments.

From the corner of his eye he watched Sakura combing through her hair, again and again, tirelessly. Such painstaking job to keep all that hair on one person's head, and not to say to maintain it to be smooth and silky.

"Why do you always comb your hair?"

"I have to look good. Flawlessly good." Sakura smiled as she said this. "It's not easy keeping up with this hair."

"Then why grow it so long?" Naruto sat up and ruffled his own hair unconsciously. Short and choppy.

"Because," She paused and blushed a little. "Huang Tai Zi dianxia likes long hair. Or so a rumor said."

Naruto freeze. Sakura always had long hair, always wanted to take care of it, always want it smoothy.

In the end it all comes back to Uchia Sasuke.

Naruto reached up to his own hair. Not long and not silky.

"One more reason why he wouldn't like me." His voice muffled under his breath with slight sourness and disdain.

"Oh come on." Sakura rolled her eyes and put down her comb, turning to Naruto. "He does not hate you, Naruto. Iruka does have a reason to not let your face being seen by him, but it doesn't mean when he sees you he's just going to kill you. Besides, he probably don't even remember you anymore."

"Whatever." Naruto pouted and lay back on the bed. "I wouldn't want to be near him either way."

"Naruto!" Sakura smacked the table. The makeups shook. One of the other skill Tsunade taught her girls were self defense, used when needed against difficult customer. "That was very rude!"

Naruto wanted to say the things she says about Ino isn't every nice either, but he shuts his mouth and just turns around.

"Ohh lookie here, another episode of you two."

Ino pushed open the door and came in, already dressed in a purple gown with her hair up, falling behind her. She was too one of the most gorgeous of the brothel, light blue eyes and a more aristocracy sort of features, making you feel she shouldn't really belong in a brothel. High cheekbones and tall nose with an arrogant sort of smile, like she knows she's better and you know it too. Her voice was light and cheerful and a bit sarcastic, as usual.

"Oh shut up Ino. Don't come in without permission." Sakura said irritably, picking up her comb again and started combing.

"Yeah yeah, you could talk." Ino's long, pale cream hair swished as she walked. She sat down on the bed next to where Naruto lay.

"Heya squirt." She muffled his hair, Naruto groaned in complain. "But I have to give you some credit. You're growing taller everytime I see you."

And the one thing Naruto hates about being younger is treated like a little kid. He especially hates it when Sakura does it. He's only one year younger, almost 16, and can be just as much of a man as anyone. Though he is liking the fact that's he growing.

"Thanks but no thanks." He sat up this time, face to face to Ino with a challenging look. "I'm probably taller than you now."

"Taller than a girl is nothing to be proud of." Ino snickered. "Now cut the crap. I even brought you a lunch, see?" She held up a basket of food that Naruto didn't see when she first came in.

"You? Being nice and bringing Naruto a lunch? I don't think so." Sakura began putting on her make-up. "Probably Tsunade asked you to do it."

There they start arguing. Whether was Ino being nice or Tsunade made her carry it up here, it didn't matter much, since he's kind of hungry. He stuffed the piece of duck in his mouth and chewed loudly.

"...I honestly have no idea why Huang Tai Zi Dianxia would have any interest in you, but you know that Shikamaru Nara that came the other day? So. Frigging. Stiff. It's like he's allergic to women or something! Everytime I try to pour some wine or touched him accidentally he would shrink and back away! You would think if he's a noble class he could really get some Junzi manners!" Ino whined and Naruto don't know how or when, but the two women already made up and sat on the single sofa gossiping away.

"I heard he's very intelligent." Sakura sipped some tea. "And who says all aristocracies are Junzi?"

"Yeah yeah, well you're just satisfied with your Huang Tai Zi." Ino said with a slight jealousy hinted. "But really. No men can match up the Huang Tai Zi. That Nara guy is just like some shabby Shusheng compared to the Uchias."

"I met Shikamaru before." Naruto gulped the food down his throat, trying not to talk with his mouth full. "He seemed like a nice guy to me."

"You seen him before?" Ino asked in surprise. "Why I didn't know you were associated with upper class families other then Neji and them."

"You met one of his friend that's upper class before." Sakura started. "Remember Choji Akimichi? That sort of chub---"

"Don't say the forbidden word!" Naruto interrupted alarmingly.

"He's not here to hear it." Sakura waved it off with her hands.

"The Akimichis are close friends with the Naras, aren't they?" Ino sipped some tea too. "Though they're not that well known, but it's enough. Maybe I should have befriended him.."

"Don't want to try Choji. He's not into the whole girl thing." Naruto commented again. It if far beyond his imagination to see Choji with a girl. Especially a girl like Ino.

"Well he can lose some weight before anything happens either way." Ino stated. "Say, you heard the rumors about the country of the Earth's new Tai Zi?"

"Yeah? The really young one that's just accepted?" Sakura chimed in and the subject changed by just one sentence.

"That one." Ino snapped and pointed her fingers in an very unladylike way. Naruto wonder how people will think if they saw them like this. "This is top secret news too. I just got it from one of the visitors from the country of Earth. Few drinks down and he spoils everything."

"That kid can't be that bad." Sakura shrugged. "I haven't heard much yet, but a long time ago it's said that he's locked up by his father in LengGong since birth. Pretty cold hearted for a father, and the whole country hated him too."

"That's what I'm saying. The guy that ran here said he couldn't handle the pressure of some young Tai Zi that's like inhuman, so he ran away. I mean, the kid has bags under his eyes, he never sleeps, his stares are maliciously horrid, like he wants to kill you. I heard he already killed a servant that was the only one that served him for all those years." Ino shook her head. "What a monster kid, really."

"But you can't really say that without meeting him." Naruto said. The part about the hate from others, it was almost familiar, those screams of demon and hits and knives thrown flashed before him, and he felt a little heavier. "Love could change him." Like Iruka to him.

"And you say that, pretty ironic." Ino gave a nasty laugh. "When he was born, his mother asked someone to tattoo the character "love" on his forehead. And that's for someone that never gets loved."

Sakura shook her head and laughed a little too. Naruto felt the rush of words coming to him.

"Anyone can have love. He can have love too. He just needs someone to love him. Who cares if his forehead has some love character on it? Maybe it's attractive." He defended the unknown boy for some unknown reason.

"Haha." Ino chuckled. "You talk like you're going to love him--"

"INO!" The door crashed open, and Tsunade didn't have a very happy look on her face. "I told you to bring up a damn basket of lunch, not to chatter your mouth off with Sakura! Get your butt to work and serve some customers!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Ino shot off from her chair and quickly bolted away from the room, giving a bow before she left.

"Sakura! You think you can slack off? Either go help in the kitchen or practice on your Guzhen already!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura quickly replied with docility.

"Naruto, eat your lunch and do not interrupt her, you hear me?!" Tsunade pointed her finger on him.

"You got me granny." Naruto gives a thumbs-up, seemingly the only not very scared of Tsunade's fits.

Tsunade slam the door close, and without another word Sakura jumped to her instrument that lay aside and started practicing. It was a beautiful thing, the Guzhen. The wood are the most fine with careful carvings of complex patterns. Naruto lay back on bed again, chomping on his rice and listened quietly to Sakura jiejie's playing. He liked this part of the visit. He knew she played for that man, played many, many songs. It's this time that he can feel equal to the Huang Tai Zi. He watches as she set the instrument on her lap on the other side of the room behind the gauze curtain, only the figure of her body seen. Her fingers dancing through the strings, making melodies with each note connected together. The music was soothing, calming. Naruto does not know much about music, but he liked to listen, trying to web out the feels of the song.

He shut his eye and lay on the soft bed. His ears filled with melodies, high and low, sorrow and joy. Maybe he could take a nap...

He turned and tossed a little to make himself comfortable. Then he felt something under him.

Naruto sat up and sat on the same spot again. Something is under there. He reached his hand under the blankets, nothing. He reached down the mattress and found something cool and hard. He withdraws his hand.

A piece of jade about the size of his palm, wrapped in red strings.

It was carefully carved and shone under the light brightly. The light green gem under the sun was almost see through, and the shade of the green tells of it's quality. He couldn't read the characters carved into jade, but his fingers traced through the words, and he memorized the pattern.

助皇君桃缘

A piece of jade in red tied strings. Does it belong to Sakura? He doesn't understand why it's left under the mattress. Was it meant to be hidden? Does Sakura not want anyone to know she has this..?

"Naruto! Come here! Quicky!" Ino was by the door again, waving her hand anxiously. Sakura glared at her but couldn't stop playing, in case Tsunade was still listening. Naruto in panic stuffed the jade in his pocket, fearing someone might see it. The cold gem was somewhat heavy. He ran to the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Lower your voice!" Ino hissed. "The Huang Tai Zi is here!"

Naruto's palm sweated and his eyes enlarged.

"What? Why right now? He only comes only morning or he doesn't come at all!"

"I don't know why! Hurry up and go through the kitchen to the back door and run. Tsunade is trying to hold him! GO!" Ino pushed him, and without another word he bolted away, sweat streaking down his face with no chance to look back, except the footsteps creaking up the stairs, and that same dreadful pressure that arrogant Huang Tai Zi will give off everywhere he goes.

Naruto walks out of the door and runs. He doesn't realize there were sweats dripping from his forehead. He felt his chest heaving up and down, and as if the Huang Tai Zi is really coming after him, he ran like mad, like an animal running when they know the predator is near. The crowd was busy but he still ran, bumping into people, making them drop their groceries, curses came behind him. It suddenly felt like the time where survival and working through a day without getting killed was the only goal of life.

The warm sun suddenly seemed boiling hot, melting every pieces of him. Naruto dread the very thought to see the Huang Tai Zi, yet that one part of him yearned to him after all those years. What is he like now? Is he taller? Is he still really pale? Does he still never smiles? Is his temper still horrible? Does he really love Sakura?

After he was past the gate he felt a little stupid, running for his life like that. His stomach hurts from eating so much then running so hard, and his breaths heaved. Maybe Sakura jiejie is right. Maybe Uchia Sasuke doesn't hate him. Why would he even remember a little brat like himself anyways? After all, he was nothing but an annoying peasant that Sasuke met on one of his visits to the brothel. But then if they did met again, all they're ever going to be is enemies with the most pitiful rivalry over a woman, the one where the winner is decided since birth.

His feet are blistered by his cheap sandals. He walked slowly, slowly. His mind is like a black hole, devouring everything that came.

The bed sheets that lingered of the smell of cologne when he came. A smell not of Sakura jiejie's perfume. The bed set in every one of the brothel's room. The nasty talks of prostitutes. The way Sakura smiled so widely one day, and told him, she loves that man, and he loved her too, with a proof that is made on her body.

It is one of those truths that resides beside you, just there, and you know it's there, yet you did not want to recognize it, to take it, to admit it until the time you really have to.

He falls down to the plain of flowers, just lying there. The sun was so bright in his eyes, the sky is vibrant blue and cloudless. It was a beautiful day. He felt tired, confused, and more then ever feared if one day Sakura will really be gone from his reach.

Naruto rises his arm to the sky, as if trying to grasp something. Something he cannot have.

"I...."

Don't know how to finish a sentence.

He feel something in his eyes. It was so hot it burned his skin as the tear went across his face. It's like those sorrow you store for so long, for so many years, and in just this random moment it explodes and falls apart.

The woman he loved since childhood who will never, ever love him back. She loves of that man that is the opposite of him. She gave her heart and soul, and body to him.

His other arm covered his eyes, and he choked on his tears. So weak. So weak. So weak to tear over something he cannot have. So weak to tear over something he cannot help. So pathetic that he cannot accept the fact that Sakura was never meant to be his over all those years. So pathetic. So pathetic to know that she knows exactly how she feels and yet she didn't care. What was he compared to the all mighty Huang Tai Zi? The most handsome, the most intelligent, the one that every men and women loved so much.

Like a wounded animal he cried. He whimpered. He doesn't remember the last time he has done this. He doesn't hate tears, but he doesn't want them if he can help it. The liquids rushing out of his eyes, his lips quivering. It is hard to breath. He wants to just become one giant tear and evaporate to thin air.

And then that softness fall to his hand that's still in the air, grasping for something.

He opens his eyes, his hand near his face.

A blue feather.

Of happiness and love.

His eyes are puffy and red. Through the mist of tears he sees that gentle feather lying on his hand, once again rejoiced him, as if reminding of something. A pair of butterflies are mating from not a far, dancing within the wind and the fragrance of the wild flowers.

Naruto smiles. However sourly, bitterly, unwillingly.

He closes his eyes and sleep in the field of flowers under the bright sun and vibrant blue sky.

To awake for a better day.

* * *

Befalls the night and the people slept. Except those few with the pouring lust in them, awake through that darkness, all time long.

The night of the grand palace is silent and dead. Empty routes and rooms, some lamps and candles lit, few guard patrolling through.

Itachi Uchia moved swiftly and quietly, unobtrusive, his black robe melted him into the night. He had a pleasant smile on his face, and ones would wonder why the elder of Huang Tai Zi is awake and walking so late.

Itachi strides up the paths to the section of the palace not so far away from his. It is another one of the biggest and most grand of the palace, other than the Emperor's place himself. He walks up the few steps and knock on the door slowly. Through the paper windows there was dim candle lights and rustling noises. A grin reaches up his handsome face. No one answers the door. In a considered rude manner, he pushed open the door, uninvited.

A dash of moonlight shine straight to the bed.

"And a wonderful evening to you too, Sasuke." Itachi's voice was playful and his smile resembled that of a sneer.

Sasuke Uchia resides in his bed with another woman in his arms, his face lit by the wavering candle light and the moon. He is, with no doubt, the one of the most beautiful man of all time. Features so set and perfect like carved ivory, skin paler than the moonlight that shined upon his naked body, well-built. His hair shone like the raven's feathers, his eyes darker and emptier than the night itself. Pale thin lips parted from the woman, he licked his lips in a seducing manner. Lust and thirst in his eyes was the only thing that was seen. That silver light made him even more perfect, as if the face and body itself already wasn't enough, the aura he gives off gave anyone a desire.

"And you're interrupting." Sasuke continued what he was doing. The woman had a feared look but did not dare or want to deny his hands over her body. "Get the hell out of here."

"Manners, Sasuke. And I would think you could do something... Say, more appropriate for someone that declared a clear relationship with a woman." Itachi's voice was still teasing. Their face resembled so much of each other's, yet the expression and the air they gave differ them to no end. "What was that fine young lady's name again... Sakura, I recall?"

"I never promised her anything." His eyes was of bore and empty, now slightly annoyed. "Give a lecture another time."

"And surely father will be glad to hear the inform of this?" Itachi leaned against the door, arms crossed and smiling even wilder.

Sasuke's eyebrows clashed together and grimaced. His eyes were threatening, but Itachi continued to smile. He back off from the woman and sat up straight, sighed and pulled a blanket on.

"Go." His voice was flat.

The woman seemed lost.

"I said." Sasuke's voice was irritated now, a tone was used to give the awe. "Go."

The woman's lips quivered and her body shook. She was mortified and shocked, such a cold and forceful order from the man that was just making love with her. She was brought from the brothel when a guard came in at night and requested a service for the Huang Tai Zi. Naturally she went, after all, he was all the women could ever dream of. But such change of attitude. A second ago was lusting man for desire of her body, and one moment later it is a different person. She tries to gather her clothing, but Sasuke gave a push this time.

"Woman, fucking GO."

The woman shivered, grabbed her clothing and ran from the door naked, the wind cold against her skin, tears flowing in her eyes.

Itachi watched the woman's figure melt into the darkness. He shook his head slightly and turned to Sasuke, who's face is nothing but boredom, yawning slightly.

"Rude and cold as usual, Sasuke." Itachi came in the room and shut the door behind him. He picked up a candle with fire and lit up more around the room. The warm dimmering light filled the room. "No less expected."

"Shut up." Sasuke moved with natural grace only the royal family can have. "What do you want?"

"To remind you to stay.. a bit more faithful." Itachi sat himself down by the red wood table and poured some cold tea into the ceramic cup. He took a small sip. It was bitter to the end, but he enjoyed it anyways. "The number of women that you sleep with is quite alarming."

"What's you point?" Sasuke lean against his bed. "It doesn't matter what women I sleep with."

"Then I guess I could say your skill in bed is increasingly alarming too... Since how you were then, 14 or 15?" Itachi gave a side glance of disapproval. "Orochimaru taught you nothing but rot, hm?"

"Past is the past. That corrupted man can go die for all the care I can give." Sasuke's voice becomes a little annoyed. "Nothing is to change it."

"True." Itachi sighed slightly. "Men who tries of to erase the past all become pathetic fools and accomplish nothing." His long, bony fingers played with the cup, stirring the tea in a childlike manner. "But future can change. You could certainly look to something more brighter in the future."

"Get the hell to your point. You want me to be with just her?"

"But you visit her almost everyday you could possibly find. What is the distance between you two?"

"Talk flat out or don't talk at all." Sasuke pulled up his blanket rather harshly.

"Never a woman you met you have kept. It's always a storm on the bed and you leave them to insanity. I honestly don't see anything more special about Sakura than all those others you have been with." Itachi's rested his chin on his hand, his voice flat, matter of fact tone.

"Is this jealousy, Huang Xiong?" Sasuke snorted sarcastically.

"Of course not." Itachi smiled pleasantly. "But I did like you to consider about your marriage soon. After all, you will be in adulthood by less than a year."

"You aren't setting up a great example, Huang Xiong." Sasuke's wasn't in the mood. "23 and never married. Should you be talking to me about this?"

"But certainly. No woman just catches my interest yet. And it seems like you might have caught one."

"And coming from the good boy who never even wanted to kiss another woman in his life." Sasuke eyes Itachi. "If I didn't know better, Huang Xiong, I would think you're a Duanxiu."

"How rude would of a comment." Itachi still smiled.

"You're sour."

"You're the one that is sour, Sasuke." Itachi's voice became colder. "You're clinging to something, and you refuse to ever see anything else."

Sasuke stopped messing with his blanket and his fist grew tight. "What the hell do you know about me?"

"You start going to the brothel everyday to see that girl, yet after you leave you always grab another to your bed. You act like a passionate man in love on bed, and you leave them empty after their bodies is used. You loved no one, cared for none of them, and you can't give a damn to look back once more to anyone. You do not love Sakura. You never did and you know you never will."

Silence stretched.

Itachi took another sip of the tea. He was not angry nor was trying to aggravate, but he was putting out what's been in his mind, what is been happening. Sasuke's eyes are empty, looking at something but sees nothing. He turned away his head and shut his eyes tightly.

"If you mean I have to prove something, I will marry her." His voice was even, no emotion behind it.

"Empty words, Sasuke." Itachi put down his tea gently on the table.

"I will do it tomorrow." He is not thinking, he is not talking. He is merely spilling words, words that he will have to take on to, words that he no longer gave a damn about. His words has always been a lie. Whether it's on the bed or to himself.

"You know I mean nothing of that." Itachi looked to Sasuke. He stood up facing him, Sasuke met his eyes.

"What do you truly desire?" Itachi's voice was barely audible. "It is there, deep inside your eyes. It's always been there. What do you truly love? What do you truly care about?"

Sasuke looked down. The candle's light went out, the darkness overtook. Sasuke was stoic by now, a facial expression that he did not even know the meaning of. Itachi studied Sasuke's face as he raises it, blank again. Their eyes met. He stared long and hard, and at last for the moments that seemed like eternity, he turned around and left the room.

Sasuke stare to the darkness. The moonlight is blocked by the clouds. The wind is chilling against his skin. He braces himself.

What I truly desire will never be known to you, and it will never be mine.

* * *

And on the note of that, brace yourselves. You have just read a 7,000 word chapter with an exceptionally bad ending. Sasuke makes his first entrance, and I had imagined him to be very stoic in this chapter, but it didn't work out so well for dialogue needs. The story is pushing forward. Wheel is turning... Please look forward to another chapter in a lot shorter wait than this.

Thank you for reading~


	8. Chapter 5

To the reviews, yes, Sasuke in this sort of personality is quite scary. But understand the environment he grew up in is the baddest of bad for kids maturing. And also about the SasuNaru meeting thingie... To be accurate this would be the official 4th chapter of the story. But then again this will also be a slow paced story, it means also though that when meet they will have lots of details to it. So be please be patient? And if not I suggest another story.

Tai Zi Fei: the wife of Tai Zi

Fu Huang: The father of princes/princesses, as in the Emperor but called by this name by his children

* * *

The crowd is busy to watch as the Emperor's family carriage worked its way down the main street in a slow and somewhat arrogant manner. The decorations was enough to tell it was no average Dachen family, nor is it just the usual times that Huang Tai Zi Sasuke would come to visit for there was more than one carriages. The one in the middle, of which the Huang Tai Zi would ride in, had a huge tied red ribbon across with bouquets of dazzling flowers and two poems by its side.

Any person would know that is the meaning of a marriage proposal, except Naruto Uzamaki who is standing within the crowds, trying to get a better view of what is happening, but all he sees is lots of heads and people's pieces of gossips.

"Oho.. So the Huang Tai Zi's done it. At long last...."

"..... Lucky woman she is...."

"....what a taint to the royal family....."

".......dishonorable...."

He turned around and walked through the crowd. At least there was no need for warning that he can't go today.

He left with questions roaming in his head, holding the jade he was meant to give back to Sakura. He had decided, once and for all, to end all of the ridiculous acts of lies and sympathy on his own. He will express feelings, he knows it will not be accepted, but he wants to at least say it himself, know he will not regret later. Clear up everything in their relationship, and it will end the way it is meant to end. He's okay with that. Perhaps he will not stop loving her, perhaps he never will. But the point of all this is that she could no longer ignore his feelings, and they can act as sisters and brothers with nothing to shame. He could live on knowing he had said what he needed to say.

Naruto wondered about the commotion back there. It certainly did not look of any harm, which is good enough for him. He will visit her tomorrow, if not sneak out late tonight. Definitely.

He smiles to himself and held the jade tighter in his palm. It was getting warmer by his temperature. He held it up and studied the characters engraved on it again. It's always been the deepest interest to him how people can read all those letters scrammed together. However he was not so tempted to learn it himself, not to say they can't afford schooling. He was alright with that. He can ask Sakura what's imprinted on this later.

That's the thing about future. It's unknown, it's there, you can't quite grasp it, but that's the good thing about it.

* * *

While Naruto took a nice nap in the afternoon that day, an very different scenery was in the Huang Tai Zi's room.

Shikamaru's palm is sweating as he tried to stand up straight in the Huang Tai Zi's room. He stood quietly as he watched Sasuke poured the clear wine into the small ceramic cups.

What honor can one expect when they're called in personally by the Huang Tai Zi himself? Shikamaru was one of the few privileged ones that gets occasion invites for either a good board game or like that last trip to the brothel. Neither are quite enjoyable to him. Though Sasuke constantly say he does not need to hold back while playing, Shikamaru knows better to beat Sasuke too badly. Perhaps sometimes a lost, a tie or close game. In Go anything is in freedom to do, as long as you have the skills.

There was no board set up this time, and the Huang Tai Zi was said to just returned from the brothel. Shikamaru felt a little uneased. He thought about the promise he made to Choji to eat at the new restaurant that opened up in the afternoon. With this in the back his mind he felt like he found his voice again.

"Sit, Shikamaru." Sasuke's voice was plain. No waver or hint of anything he is feeling right now, just a command given to obey. Shikamaru sat in the bed designed for board games and drinking wine.

"Heard of the news yet?" Sasuke sipped some his wine, and gave a motion that Shikamaru should drink some too.

"Uh..." Shikamaru doesn't drink alcohol, yet there's no way to deny any request of the Huang Tai Zi. He picked up the cup and took a small sip. Choking immediately by the hazard strong taste of the wine, he could feel the back of his throat burning.

Sasuke chuckled. "You do not have to force yourself." Himself took another sip of the wine, seemingly enjoying the taste.

"Of course." Shikamaru bowed his head low, cursing in his head. "And to speak of any news... I am not quite certain what your highness is speaking of."

"Ah." Sasuke sound not surprised. "But words will travel fast, soon." Sasuke's voice drawled on; his dark eyes focusing on the pure wine, his bony fingers tracing the patterns of the liquid. "As of this morning, I have proposed to the woman you met earlier, Sakura, from Faeries Landing."

Shikamaru knocked over his wine. Sasuke remained quite expressionless by the mess and the reaction. Shikamaru, who should be apologizing fanatically and wiping the wine with his own sleeves, did not move an inch. He knew better to be anymore uncomposed than he already did. There was something wrong with this picture. Sasuke may fancy the woman, but he would never take her for marriage.

"She is a refined woman." He was careful on his words. "A wise choice."

There had to be something that pushed the Huang Tai Zi over the edge to ever think about marrying her. No matter what beauty she may have, Sasuke is no fool or a faller for women. They fall for him is all. The trigger of this action maybe unknown, but now it's clear why Shikamaru is called here.

"And you know where the problem comes in." Sasuke lazily rose the cup to his lips and gulped in down. He placed it on the table rather forcefully. "Fu Huang will not approve of the marriage." Which should be very obvious, hence that the Emperor is a prideful man with

"That would indeed be a problem." Shikamaru has to cautious about this. One wrong word could drop his head rolling on the ground. This is serious advice the Huang Tai Zi is asking for. Why did he have to be universally known "intelligent one"? Shikamaru thought in his head. Such a damn drag.

"As I see promise in you, Shikamaru Nara, I will go down the steps and ask your thoughts on this." Sasuke had a sly smile on his face, which irritated Shikamaru to no end. Anything he say is cost worthy of his family's life. If his plan would fail, it could be over. He had think of something quick, and that choice better be responsible and respectable.

"I thank thee for the honor." Shikamaru said through gritted teeth. His brain is spinning quickly. "There should be no reason to shame the marriage of an educated women that is an virtuoso in arts and music and well mannered and you. The trouble is...." He stopped slowly, waiting for permission first to not anger the Huang Tai Zi.

"You may speak freely, Shikamaru. I give you the honor of impunity." Sasuke spoke with patience. A good sign. Shikamaru felt the relief to speak freely.

"The only obstacle as we all would know, is her birth and background. It is not quite so honorable to the Emperor's eyes to marry a prostitute, in fact in many they view it in disdain." He paused, and Sasuke nodded in approval, and he continued on. "The only need is for her to be adopted in to a better household, one that has fame and virtues to the government, to benefit both families. And since she is one of the prostitutes that only performs arts and music, all you need to prove is that..." Shikamaru took a gulp before he finished. "That you're the only man to be with her."

"Which I have confirmed." Sasuke smiled again. He listened with intent and interest, and now he poured more wine to his cup. "The part of proof would be easy... But the household adoption is the main problem I have. Since you're usually engaged with other families of the government, I would like to ask what suggestions you would have." And here comes the real purpose he is here. Shikamaru already have the family in mind.

"General Haruno's wife gave birth to their first child 17 years ago. The day after the birth the baby was smuggled out, and brought great grief to the whole household." Shikamaru started with a story form of telling, and his voice dragged on. "General Haruno's wife has fine, cherry blossomed hair..."

"Of which fits the conditions perfectly." Sasuke said with no exact joy or emotion.

"The small details such as whether the baby was a female or the date of birth could be easily changed, if we can convince them such idea. The birth was kept quiet, only few families knows of such thing for it's quite a scandal to have..."

"What reasons do you have to make them decide?" His voice was of boredom and plain, and took sip of the wine.

"Many. The Harunos never had child, and lady Haruno always craved for a daughter, even adoption was fine but no child she could claim as her own for so rare they would have her hair color. Secondly, their status has been somewhat sour after some incidents with one of the family member of your highness' family, and this is great way for them to gain back some power and name. If we put it at last, it could have been that Sakura was indeed the smuggled child of the Harunos. That fact though shouldn't matter much, as long as she gets adopted into the family." Shikmaru concluded.

Sasuke was silent for moments, staring out the window, the sunshine dashed through and it glowed on his skin in perfection of beauty. Shikamaru stared down the table, not making eye contact, still thinking through if there's any flaw to what he has said. He glanced to the Huang Tai Zi again, and the same feeling that the Huang Tai Zi's mind was impenetrable comes again. The Sasuke's eyes was dark as the night and empty in solitude. One would think that a man like him with everything in his side could feel happiness, but it never is what it seems.

"Shikamaru."

"Yes, your highness." Alerted that his name is spoken again, he sat up straight.

"You're highly intelligent. I'm sure you have heard that many times in your life. You could have gone very far with your acuity, yet you remain unmoved. Why so?"

Shikamaru was caught on surprise by such a question. Yet Sasuke did not look at him when he asked, but to outside, stared at something but nothing. It might have been just mere curiosity to ask, or just a question of anything.

"Well..." Shikamaru rubbed his neck the way he always does, and felt a little bit relaxed. Maybe it's because the question was not of anything superficial, but personal. "I'm just not the guy for those kind of things, you know? I don't like to be so competitive, and once you enter those kind of places there's really no turning back. I just want to... live my life the way it's best to be, and I like the way it is now."

He spoke truth with his words, and felt a little awed by himself that he just showed his true lazy colors to the Huang Tai Zi. Sasuke did not move. He seems to be deep in thought. Shikamaru studied his face, and to his surprise he sees Sasuke's face turned in to an agonizing and bitter smile. That's the first time he sees a sensible and human expression from the Huang Tai Zi.

"The way it's best to be..." Sasuke seemed more like talking to himself. "And what I want will never be."

Shikamaru stared at the man as he released his emotion in front of him for the first time. He doesn't necessarily understand, for the Huang Tai Zi seemed of everything anyone would want to be. But there was no lies in such pained expression; what could he truly want that would not be his?

Ponder on that.

"Well enough." Sasuke voice was flat again, yet the sorrow did not cease completely. "I will send someone to deliver the message."

Shikamaru bowed and left, knowing now is not the time for him to talk.

* * *

The next morning was an unpleasant shade of gray after rain. Naruto chomped on his apple as he walked, feeling a little down by the heavy air.

He reached the brothel and the street is still busy, but Lee was not there to flash his usual smile, and it seemed even more gloomier than it already was. Neji and Hinata were not here either, the only thing that was out of the typical was the huge red flower hanging from the top brothel window and the a scroll rolling down. He could not read it, but he knew that window was Sakura's room's. Naruto know that red flowers were signs of cheery and good news, so he wasn't all exactly too worried. He did the same routine he did all those years, going through the crowd of men, working his way to the back kitchen. Yet it was different. He felt his heart pounding, his hand sweated with the jade in his palm. But he must say it, all of the things he needed to say. He took a deep breath before going up those stairs again. Every step was difficult and he felt like he could turn around and run, but he is no coward.

He reached the place he known so well, and that same perfume driven up his nose.

He pushed open the door.

It was not a pink haired girl smiling to the mirror brushing her hair; it was not the furnitures and the instruments and the drawings hanging on the walls; it was not the opened window to the outside with the familiar breeze and warmth. The window was sealed with the great red flowers hanging outside, almost suddenly it did not seem as dazzling anymore.

There on the empty bed sat Ino, her long hair falling over her face, her breathing made the only sound than the dreadful deserted room's scream.

Sakura.

Naruto walked slowly to the bed, to the girl who looked like her world has been taken pieces apart. He sat down by Ino and patted on her on the back, though he felt like the one that needed an answer and an embrace.

"Ino, what's wrong?" His throat felt dry, yet he still had to speak comforting words for the sense of his conscience.

She did not raise her head, but she spoke, slowly with the sense of appalling to say such words.

"Gone. Gone." Her voice croaked like she scream and cried all night. "The Huang Tai Zi took her."

"What?!" Naruto alarmingly rose his voice, yet his heart seemed to drop. "What do you mean....?!" Took her? What's that suppose to stand for?

Ino couldn't seem to talk anymore, and looked to the verge of tears as her face was finally shown. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face sullen, as if every tears that's ever been inside her. Naruto hated when girls cried, and he held her shoulder gently, biting his own lips.

The door creaked open again.

Tsunade walked in, yet her normal strong presence was gone. She seemed slouched and tired, losing the sharp gaze she always had.

She spoke with fatigue and her voice cracked:

"He took her. He is going to marry her. I couldn't stop him, no one could have." Tsunade shut her eyes. Her lips quivered. "I'm sorry."

Every word stabbed Naruto like needles through his skin. Like poison that sink through and strike through his whole body.

He felt like breaking down.


	9. Chapter 6

Ah damn 6,000 words. Couldn't help myself but I'm getting itchy to write some SasuNaru too... xD

For the meetings of Naruto and Sasuke, the prologue was when they met. :) And this is a SasuNaru fanfic, who could Sasuke be talking about? Hm. I wonderrrr....

YangFu: adoptive father

Fei Zi: Huang Tai Zi's wife

Font skills: Don't know any other way to translate it. Writing and art works are a very huge part of the royals' life. To be an virtuoso at writing fonts takes years of hard work and own style.

Huang Xiong: older brother's addressing between princes

* * *

Naruto don't remember when he reached home. He doesn't know why when Iruka tried to cheer him up with his favorite dish of fried pork stir fry the meal that he loved tasted tasteless and bland. He doesn't know how he can ignore all the worry glances Iruka shot him. He doesn't want to think, yet that truth is slapped in his face, and the aftereffect was just cold and numb.

Sakura is marrying Sasuke. And she is never going to look back.

It's knot in his throat. All of that emotion mixed together. Disappointment, anger, envy, lost, and most of all, sad.

Disappointed that he could not even have a chance to say what he wanted to say. Angry that it was taken away by the man he loathed more than anything right now, Uchia Sasuke. Envy of the fact she will indeed be his bride. Lost to not even know what could be done. Sorrow that the final thing he wanted to do and the woman he loved is solidly now, will never be his.

The moonlight was dim through his window. He had used all his strength from breaking down and cry in front of Iruka and Kakashi, and couldn't make a sound if a question is asked. He choked in his tears, stuff it inside himself. He cannot shout or cry or kick around like a child, cannot have comfort or show his anger. This was related to the Huang Tai Zi. The arrogant, repulsive Huang Tai Zi. Naruto shut his eyes, trying to push away all the thoughts, make him blank. No use.

He felt a sudden gentle tap on his shoulder. Kakashi was right by his bed while Iruka slept. The man was smiling.

"You okay squirt?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto couldn't find his voice, but he forced himself to make a sound. "Yes." He's surprised by how unfamiliar the voice was, cracked and rough and saddened.

Kakashi didn't say anything in response, but studied Naruto's face carefully, as if trying to search for something. In moments, he sighed and smiled, his shoulders slouched.

"You're not a squirt anymore, aren't you?" His grey eyes seemed a mixture of relief and bitterness.

Naruto shook his head, and felt a curve reach up his lips. He couldn't help it.

Kakashi reached out his hand and ruffled the blond boy's messy hair playfully. "You're grown, 16 and everything. Me and Iruka are not going to chase you around asking what's wrong like you're 3, but if you want to talk about something, we're always here." His voice was light. Naruto bit his lips and nodded.

"He might not look it, but he's really worried. Just didn't want to show it to make you feel that he's naggy, I guess." Kakashi's thumb pointed to Iruka's sleeping figure, who is slightly snoring. Naruto's eyes wandered to Iruka, and this time mouthed "Okay".

"And one last thing," Kakashi stood up. "Cry is not weak. It is one of the huge mistaken message humans made. Cry is merely show of emotion, like when you're mad you yell and scream. If you want to cry, always cry."

He turned. Naruto shuddered and try to even out his breathing but his nose is sour and he felt something running to his eyes. He pushed open the door and rushed outside, looking up to the sky and staring at the moonlight. The wind flickered the leaves ruffling noise, the cicadas sang, as if mocking him.

If a child were to fell and no one was around, he would take in his tears and stand up. If another one was to comfort him and ask what's wrong, he will break down and cry for the pain.

Naruto could not longer hold it in. The sorrow washed out like a broken dam. Kakashi said it was not weak, yet he felt smaller than everything in the world, crying for the second time in two days. He felt useless compared to the Huang Tai Zi. So pathetic, so cheap, so feeble, so ugly, so nothing. Again his only chance was thrown away. Again he could not even say what he wanted to say. Naruto doesn't even need his feelings to be returned anymore, for he know enough that it's impossible. All he needed was his feelings being said. Such a pitiful request. Yet he could not even have that. Yet that man had to take that away, too.

They all say the world is unfair. They all say we all live within it. Only now can the boy feel the truth of these words, and how much it stung, and tore pieces of him apart.

He cried. He cried with the deepest sorrow and wrath. He cried and screamed and his knees dropped to the hard mud. Everything hurts.

He could only hear his screams. Only see this darkness and felt his consciousness devoured. Every tear that came out of him apart of his heart is lost. Every scream that he yelled for a piece of his soul is torn. Only the dim moonlight and the emptiness of the night responded to him. His fingers dig into the hard mud, scorching with pain. Every second he is more determined. He needs to say it all, no matter if it costs his life or --

He felt his shoulder gripped. He turned around, his blue eyes filled with tears and all he sees is a blurred image of Iruka. The next second, he is thrown into a tight, warm hug.

"It will be alright." Iruka's voice was soft and gentle, like those blue feathers under Naruto's bed, his signs of happiness. The boy's screams and anger faded within the embrace and broke into sobs and whimpers. "Everything will be alright." Iruka's voice became more firm and strong with belief, so much so that Naruto almost believed him.

How he wanted to believe him.

His voice croaked and cracked. The warmth drove away those clouds and darkness in his head, and thus he felt like he can breath again. Feel like he's sane.

He dig his head into Iruka's shoulder, tears still dripping. Just flowing and flowing out of him. He remembers. He remembers Sakura's smile and her hands. He remembers her rare but special comforts and the usual pats on the head. He remembers her music and her drawings, her poems and her dreams. He remembers all to vividly, all the reasons he loved her, like scar burned onto his soul.

All of that becomes his tears and one thing he must do.

* * *

The next morning in the household of the Hyuuga's, an rather unpleasant news was bought to the common room where the Hyuugas gathered. And this news is especially ill to some individuals, like Neji.

"Outrageous!" The young man with long black hair slammed his hand on the table and it shook all the cups and tea. "The Huang Tai Zi must be out of his righteous mind!" Neji's voice roared through the gigantic room. Hinata bit her lips in union.

"Silence those words, Neji!" Hiashi Hyuuga, father of Hinata and currently the head of the Hyuugas, hushed Neji in a hurried manner. "Ears are listening everywhere. We must refrain from such comments."

"Yes, YangFu, I understand." Neji said. "But what a scandal! The second son of the royal family marrying a prostitute?! Disgraceful!" He could not help himself to speak such words, but did keep his voice lower as he said the last word.

"We're all just as shamed as you're, Neji." The Elder of the Hyuuga spoke with patience. "But such status of that lowly woman is updated. From the grapevine we have heard that she is adopted to the Haruno family."

A swirl of shock and chatters went across from the room. Men shook their head and the women hide their mouth with their gauze cloth(as an act of shock in the old times).

"The Harunos?" Hanabi, little sister of Hinata spoke up. "The one that lost their child at birth?"

"Yes. 17 years ago, to be precise, so the date does fit in. But details such as gender and date of birth could be easily changed." One of the men spoke up. "They only too eager, of course. Now they're closer to the royal family than ever, having a daughter marrying the Huang Tai Zi.... Lucked out, they did."

"The Emperor himself had really no choice but approve of this. He may not show it, but he does adore his sons..." The Elder spoke. "And of course, we would need to make extra good relations to the Harunos now. Hinata," The Elder appointed her name. Hinata sat up straighter in a startle. "We would need extra good relations to the Harunos now. Though, proudly said, the our family has never made an enemy yet. Considering that girl is around your age, befriend her and be on good terms of her." Hinata nodded docilely; the Elder seemed to approve. "But we should not linger on this marriage so much so as the idea of it, rather we could think and ponder on the idea of the adoption.... Such tactics, such skills to think of something so very flawless and beneficial... I do not doubt the intelligence of the Huang Tai Zi, but in no way he would know of the Haruno's history... Whomever advise him with this plan is the one we shall fear for."

Silence spread the room.

The Elder adjourned the family meeting on this note for all of them to consider on this and next time to give their thoughts. Neji and Hinata's gazes met. They nodded to each other, and left the room, knowing what to do next.

* * *

They reached the brothel quickly, and to no one's surprise they saw the giant red flower hanging from a window -- the sign of a proposed marriage. Neji shook his head disapprovingly, but more he is to worry about the ones that fancied that Sakura, Lee and Naruto.

Hinata eyes darted around, looking for the green skin tight clothes and the flashy teeth smile she knew so well, and that ray of sunshine to her own life. She blushed on the thought but continued to look around. She was forbidden to enter the brothel, Neji had insisted that. The air will taint her aura, he says.

"I will have to go inside and check." Neji told her with most grim expression. "Please guard yourself, Lady Hinata. Do not hesitate to fight if for protection."

Hinata nodded, "Yes, Neji gege."

Neji turned and stride inside the brothel walking tall and straight. Hinata watched his back and cracked a little smile. Always Lady Hinata, but since childhood she always called him "gege". He is probably to stubborn to change how to address her, after all, so she did not bring up such things.

Hinata ceased all the wrinkles on her pure white dress, sewed with the delicate patterns of chrysanthemum, bright yellow and orange. She picked a flower shaped clip on her hair today, and applied a little bit of blush and lip paint(there was no lipstick back then). She knew that Sakura used make up very often, and ever since she knew that she has been walking around trying to pick out something that will suit her. It was foolish and a feeble thought, but she wondered if Naruto would notice.

She felt her own heart quicken a beat.

Just as Naruto's childhood love has always been Sakura, her very own was him. Whether it was his blazing smile of cheerfulness or his sunshine of personality that attracted her, she didn't exactly know. All she's ever sure of is that the day he had gave out his hand to her, calling her name all those years ago, she knew her love was for this boy. An woman's instinct, perhaps. And she was right when she made the choice. Neji gege wasn't very pleased to hear that, after all, Naruto is but a peasant. In time though he had grow to accept the fact, and perhaps approve of it. Neji was the only other person then her father that Hinata would try hard for. Her revere for them was endless and since birth.

What had she felt when she heard the news of that marriage?

She chewed on her lip. Foremost was the draught and sadness for Lee and Naruto, though she knew that Lee would move on quite easier than Naruto. It was like a stone in her throat. She could imagine seeing him today, head down and gray with sad eyes. This will be huge burden on to him, after all those years of loving Sakura. But in her guilt and humiliation, she could not help but recognize that sprinkle of triumph filling up her heart.

What shame she felt! How could she feel happy at such a marriage when it hurts her friends and most of all her beloved one? Yet thinking about it, how Sakura will forever be out of sight now, maybe, just maybe, Naruto will look at her, not as a shy girl who stutters but someone beautiful, just like he views Sakura.

Hinata shook her head all in the while to shook off such thoughts and feeling. Foolish to think of such thing.

Just then from the side of her eyes some men staring at her, in an sickening way. Their chuckles and expression was filled with such disgusting lust. She held her sleeves tight, ready to punch them out if they approach any closer --

"Hinata!"

The same bright voice that can bring her happiness. She looked up and there Naruto was, running towards her, wearing a sun colored robe, matching to his hair. She couldn't help but smile, and happy that he did not look so sad, though the puffiness around his eyes could not be ignored.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." She said politely, bowing her head a little.

"Good morning!" His voice was booming, as usual. A good sign. "Where did Neji go?" Naruto looked around.

"He went to find Lee-san." Hinata's voice soft and studied Naruto's face. There were signs of tears, though he probably tried to wash it off, his eyes were still red.

"Hope Lee is going to be alright." Naruto heaved a sigh. Hinata nodded in agreement. "I guess we will just have to wait for them here."

Silence stretched. As usual when she talked to Naruto, there was just this awkward sort of space. Perhaps it's because she's so quiet, or Naruto just didn't know what to say. The boy scratched his head, trying to think of a conversation. His gaze went up to Hinata's flustered face, and his opened his mouth:

"Hinata, your make-up---"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Neji was storming out the brothel with bunch of girls moaning behind him, came after was Lee trying not to laugh, though his mood didn't seem a lot better.

"Neji! Lee!" Naruto waved in delight.

"Get your dirty hands off of me--" Neji said with frustration, pushing off women's hands and arms, who were all whining and with overly thick makeup. Naruto couldn't help but start laughing. It was only sensible, though, to see all the women hanging on to Neji. He was one of the most richest and not to say respected family in the country Huo. Also he was known to be quite handsome, not untrue at all with his long and silky black hair, strong jaw set and pale skin.

"I need to be out of this damned place right now." Neji said in a rather strained voice, Naruto almost choked on the profane language from someone so rigid like Neji. Hinata blushed a deeper shade, and Lee merely sighed, meaning unknown.

"We can go to the new teahouse." Lee suggested with not much energy, but still at least a bit cheerier. "It's just around the corner, and I have gotten permission to leave."

"So Neji didn't just drag you out after all!" Naruto claimed. Neji shot a dirty look.

The groupie made their way to the teahouse without much talking, other then the grumblings of Naruto about wanting to eat some sweets. The new teahouse was a rather small place with few customers, but it was cozy and all the shades are up, making it bright and warm inside. The manager, an old man along with his wife, smiled welcomingly as they came in. Neji asked for a more private place, and the man urge them inside to the backyard of the teahouse.

They settle themselves down on the bamboo chairs set on the grass beneath a huge tree, and the old women bought them fresh picked green tea.

"Yi Ming, 谊茗." Neji spoke the teahouse's name. "Quite poetic."

"What does it even mean?" Naruto asked as he tried to sip some tea but burned his tongue, gagging.

"Ignorant on literature, aren't you?" Neji shook his head.

"Well what does it mean then? Huh?" Naruto pushed on with small impatience.

"Yi 谊, for relationship of friends. Ming 茗, for freshly brewed tea." Hinata gave herself the courage to speak up, if not quietly. "If put together, it means to connect with each other through this teahouse. It's quite a pretty name..." She finished to a silence, blushing more than ever. Neji had a strange expression of approval and annoyance.

"I didn't get half of that, but you're pretty smart Hinata." Naruto smiled. "And this tea is good."

"Quite agreed." Lee nodded along. All of them carefully chose their words, trying not to step on the bomb.

"Let's get to topic." Neji slammed his tea cup on to the bamboo table. "Uchia Sasuke and Sakura's marriage." He paused. Naruto winced at the name and Lee chewed on his lips "Sakura Haruno now." He added with dismay.

"Haruno?" Lee questioned, suddenly raising his head.. "Sakura never had a last name." And he was sure of it.

"She's now adopted into the household of Haruno, so that the Emperor will approve of the marriage." Neji put it simply and straightforward. "There is no stopping it now."

Hinata felt a lump in her throat as she watched Naruto's face turn dark. She looked down to her sweating hands, avoiding any eye contacts. How selfish she was to feel happy when others are in such pain. She can feel the tension spreading, the dreadful silence. The sun suddenly seemed not warm but burning on her skin. All the sounds was Lee's constants sniffles and sighs and the birds chirping of joy, as if mocking.

"Neji."

She looked up, and Naruto held his head high, looking straight into Neji's eyes.

"I need to go to the grand palace and talk to her."

Every word was spoken slowly and clearly, and Naruto's eyes have never shone more bright.

"If you value your life, shun that idea out of your head for the rest of your life." Neji said irritably, shutting his eyes.

"I know what the consequence will be. I understand what's at stake, Neji."

After a pause of dreadful silence, Neji spoke again, more carefully now.

"If it were just to sneak in to the palace, it wouldn't be that dangerous of a thing. But to talk to the to-be Tai Zi Fei? Especially with the type of relationship you had with her, and the connection you have with the Tai Zi..."

"He wouldn't bother to have pauper like me in his precious memories, and you know that too." Naruto said with such firm voice that it almost sounded sarcastic. Every word stung.

"You're insane." Neji concluded shortly with not much empathy. "You will regret it. The guards are heavy loaded in the palace, it's more than likely that you will get caught. You may even be crippled from the punishments they can give and regret it for the rest of your life." As for that Neji is saying the blatant truth. Whips and chains of beating was the most common for punishments everywhere, even for minor crimes.

"I am not a weakling. Physical pain means nothing to me. What I will regret forever and on when I die is if I never tell her my feelings." His voice shook just slightly. "I loved her all my life, Neji. I will never be able to look forward if I don't do what I need in the present sense." He paused. "It will be a burden to me all my life if I don't." This time his voice had became light and quiet, but he showed no sign of tears or change of spirit. Lee stared into Naruto's eyes, as if searching for something. That same longing.

Hinata is reminded again, then, why she had love him. Everything about Naruto was firm and strong and he always held on to his own thoughts and opinions. Everything about him inspired her, made her feel not feeble, but wanting to be better, to have the best qualities of herself achieved. Such a love not only nourish the heart, but the soul too, for your love ones with their actions independent from you can encourage you too. Watching him made her feel strong.

Even with that strung of pain in Hinata's heart when he said he loved Sakura, she smiled, with her whole heart.

"I see no point, still." Neji turned his face away, his voice still cold. "Your feelings... it won't be accepted anyways." He ended curtly, trying to dodge the words but couldn't. He sees from the side of his eyes that Naruto's gaze looked downwards, but his face remained stone, even if somewhat saddened.

"When you don't like something, say it, it will bring you relief." He said, quietly. "Sometimes with you're clearly told you're hated, that would bring some kind of relief, too."

Another silence crept in, this time more for thoughts than shock. All carried their own worries and burdens, what is unsaid perhaps is what should be listened to.

"Neji gege, Naruto has to go." Hinata spoke up. Neji looked at her with disbelief.

"Do not be ridiculous." Neji shook his head. "You're not in this."

"I have every right to be in this as you're. I am his friend, too." She held her head high and her voice steady. "A friend must have their honor to help, like our own family's honor." She can feel her palm sweating, talking back to Neji perhaps for the first time. Always the quiet and obedient one, always the one that went with everything.

He makes her strong.

Naruto looked to her grateful eyes. A surge of pride swarmed in her heart, making everything feel warm, even Neji's cold glances.

"Neji gege." Hinata urged on, this time pleading. "Please."

Neji opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it tightly, his lips thin and pale.

"I will help you, Naruto." Lee nodded towards Naruto.

"You mustn't. Granny Tsunade will be upset, and I don't want anything happening to you." Naruto shook his head. Lee cracked a sad smile.

"I am no longer under the care of Lady Tsunade." His voice was dim. "I have moved to join the military as a soldier." Hinata's mouth opened in surprise, and even Neji looked up. "Tsunade wanted me to. Nowadays everything is at peace, the soldiers won't have very dangerous work and she said she welcomes me to visit anytime."

"Lee....." Naruto's eyes shimmered. "You..."

"I have no more reasons to stay there, if other than repay for Lady Tsunade's kindness. She said to go, though." Lee spoke. "Her old war veteran General Guy agrees to take me in. This way we can walk together outside the palace without much suspicions."

"Lee, thank you." Naruto said.

"Do not, since I ask for a favor too." Naruto sat up straight and listened. Lee smiled again, with more energy this time. "Please tell her my feelings, along with yours, too."

As if something fragile and important is passed into his hands, Naruto clamped them together and nodded sincerely.

"I will, with the stake of my life." He stood up now. "We will have to plan it a little, I can meet you tomorrow. I promised I will go back for lunch to Iruka-niang." He nodded to Lee and Hinata with a smile, looked to Neji one more time, shut his eyes, and walked on.

"....You have to do it tomorrow."

The voice almost made Naruto jump a little. He turned around just to make sure he heard the same cold tone from Neji.

"What?" He asked, dumbfolded.

"I said, you swine," Neji snorted irritably. "You might as do it tomorrow. On the way here I heard people gossiping, the wedding is in five days. The Harunos apparently wanted it done soon. Tomorrow they will be busy preparing with all the guards, so the defense will be weak." Naruto turned around all the way now, gripping to every single word Neji had just said. "The western wall is the place with usually few people. Better to go through there. Come to the teahouse early tomorrow morning and I will give you a map." He finished stiffly.

Hinata smiled widely and Lee too, nodding along. Naruto kept his head down, strode towards Neji, and gave him a headlock and a punch. Neji looked at him with the utter most disgust. Naruto cracked up.

"Ahahahahaha!" He laughed at Neji's shoulder, a tear escaping from his eyes. Not a tear of sadness but of joy. "You should really see your face right now, Neji." Lee started laughing too, Hinata gave a constant of giggles. Neji pushed Naruto off of him, flustered.

"Always the one that speaks last, you stubborn fool." Naruto's laugher rang on to a silence and sighed in relief, as if a knot is untied.

"Who are you calling a fool?" Neji wipes his robe and ceased the wrinkles, his voice with contempt, yet Naruto knows he means well.

"Thank you, Neji." Naruto sat on the floor, cross legged, and smiled the truest of smile, that usual warmth and sunshine, brightening up anyone's day.

And there he knows whatever happens, it will be alright.

* * *

Sasuke Uchia sat in his study room with the natural grace and elegance all aristocracies obtained in their lives. His brush gently whisked over the plain white paper, the dark ink making black prints of letterings. He is writing a documentary, for memories to keep and own entertainment along the side to work on his font skills. He moved his brush skillfully as he is very experienced, learning these arts from a young age. Sasuke's face remained still like untouched water, his delicate features made him impossibly beautiful and polished, like perfect ceramic dolls. Even the dullness under his eyes can only add to the mysterious qualities that attracts so many.

Itachi pushed open the door silently. Unlike last time he had found Sasuke, his little brother is in composure, and perhaps calmer and prepared for his questionings. The elder brother stood before the desk in which Sasuke worked, and lean forward to see what he has written.

"Ah, I see improvements, Sasuke." He spoke slowly and gently. Even from afar you can see how much the brothers resembled of each other, same silhouette and same type of body, slender but muscular. Yet how different the aura they gave off. Itachi was the one that seem to give a comforting aroma, and Sasuke gave chills to whom ever he looked to. Perhaps there should be many, many more woman would look toward Itachi, but the whole world knows how the older brother don't take interest in woman, or love in general.

"Coming from you I expect no lies, First Class Master." Sasuke voice was flat, his eyes still and continued writing briefly, the cloth of his sleeves making noises.

"Of course," Itachi nodded. "But rather than practicing your font skills, Sasuke, shouldn't you attend to your to-be Fei Zi?"

"She has enough events on her schedule, with the dress fitting and everything." Sasuke dipped for some more ink.

"Father approved." Itachi said simply, sitting himself down in a chair. "You should be joyed."

"I am." Sasuke said nonchalantly. Itachi stared at him long and hard.

"You have mastered the skills of fonts, yet you're only missing one thing to be come a First Class Master." Itachi said finally, with an unnaturally quiet voice.

"What would that be?" Sasuke said with a slight interest, yet still not looking up from his paper.

"You lack feelings in your work." Itachi said. "That lacking makes your writing of bore, though the font is skilled but it still looks trite."

"I don't need such foolish things." Sasuke said, his voice still flat. "If that's what is takes to be a First Class Master, I may forbid that chance just forever."

A silence stretched its way. Itachi seem to be staring at nothing, and Sasuke never stopped from writing feverishly through.

"You hurried the marriage. For what? To cover yourself up? To face nothing?" Itachi finally cut in with no reading between the lines.

"You speak nonsense." Sasuke put simply.

"Your actions are what's nonsense." Itachi snapped. "You go to the brothel ever since the first time you visited there, as so the reason is 'to see that girl' when you could have bought her whenever you wanted, perhaps the first time you laid your eyes on her. Everytime you go your attention is not on her, she doesn't notice, you don't care. All those years you went was not for her. You married her right now which is early for your age, when you could have simply bought from the brothel and wait for a while so father could be pleased and she could be too. You never wanted her. You wanted something else, that she is related to. You go the brothel not to see her. You married her only because you have given up hope on whatever you wanted, and just want to run away!"

His voice rose towards the end. Sasuke messed up on one of the strokes and made a smear; his eyebrows rose to a knot. He crumpled up the paper and shut his eyes.

"You make your own accusations. Fine with me. But what is done is already done." His voice was soft but firm.

"Then answer me like a man you say you're then. Do you love that woman?"

The question hung on to the air, and held in a breath for a reply.

Sasuke moved his lips.

"No."

"No. No." Itachi repeated the word as if it's something more than it is. "No. You say no. You marry a woman you don't love. I know I have promptly infuriate you last time on purpose, but nothing would change your mind unless you wanted to do by your own will. You didn't have to do this, Sasuke."

"What's done is done." Sasuke replied slowly. "Besides, I have already in a way proposed to her by life."

"What way would that be?" Itachi's eyebrows ran up his forehead.

"I left her my jade." Sasuke said matter-of-fact tone of voice, while his older brother's pupils grew smaller and stood up.

"You gave her your jade?" Itachi's voice was dangerously quiet. "Your affinity jade?"

"Correction, I left her my jade." Sasuke said. "Yes, my affinity jade."

"You're being outrageously pathetic." Itachi sat down again, sighing. "That jade is made for you at birth of the highest quality of work. It's meant for true love, not a woman you don't give a damn about." His tone was rather harsh. Sasuke simply snorted.

"Do you honestly believe in those useless things of fates and affinities?" Sasuke's smile was rather twisted. "Little children's game, Huang Xiong."

"No. You're simply blinded." Itachi shook his head with frustration. "Heaven will help that jade to find its way."

"I left it under her mattress. There's no other man visiting her. Who else could have take it? Heaven can't do nothing, fate is but a lie." Sasuke turned his head.

Itachi seems to be deep in thought and Sasuke merely looked outside the window, seemingly a bit bored. He sighed and tossed the bundle of paper around. Rays of sunlight shot into the room on to Sasuke's face, making him look divine beautiful with the shine. Yet at the same time it almost seemed out of place, like sunshine was never meant to be him, like darkness is what he long lived in and can only be that way.

"I don't even know anymore." Itachi heaved a sigh, as if fatigued. "Only you could answer the question. What can save you, Sasuke? What brings your happiness?"

Sasuke laughed cruelly again, icily cold, but insulting to Itachi but perhaps mocking himself.

"You want to hear it, Huang Xiong?" His voice trembled just slightly. Itachi stared at him.

"What can save me." Sasuke spoke. "Is something like the gold light of sun, warming and welcoming. Something that has the sky's vastness and clear blue, joy and wonderous. Something that can smile with real sincere and mean it with their whole heart. Something that would not see me for a damn title that I'm burned on with. Something that is untainted by vanity and mundane, pure and unclouded. Something so bright that it can lighten up even the dirtiest things like me, and would welcome me in their arms."

His eyes, though he didn't know it, looked to the things outside the window with a longing he had always wanted to kept to his own. Yet it seemed the only time it could be spilled. The only time before he close out everything, his only connection to the person will be demolished. He probably hates him now for taking Sakura away.

Sasuke's lips turned to a saddened and bittered smile. Itachi said no more. The elder brother stood and walked towards the entrance.

"Sounds like to me," He stopped by the door. "That you know perfectly well what you desire. What you say maybe impossible, but perhaps if something, or someone like that truly existed and you do care, why letting it go?"

And at that Itachi walked out and shut the door quietly, the wood creaked.

"I told you, didn't I." Sasuke's voice was like a whisper. "It's the end. And far too late."

* * *

Okay. Okay. Now all of that is out of the way, IT'S SOON. SASUNARU PART IS SOON.


	10. Chapter 7

So very sorry for the long wait! My muse literally ran out on me, and after some rest I have to squeeze in this chapter. It was very difficult to write and I'm not so satisfied with it, but to bring to you now I think this is all I can do so far. Hopefully you will like it... This is where things unfold.

Terms to know:

Daren: -sama

Huang Tai Zi: the prince

Tai Zi Fei or Fei Zi: the prince's first wife

* * *

Naruto fitted his robe. He chose a brown rug, unobtrusive enough and average. He ate breakfast rather slowly today, trying to memorize every taste and memory. Iruka-niang is working and Kakashi is still sleeping. He felt bit afraid, yet sure. There's no way of avoiding it. He is probably not going to come home unwounded, but he didn't care. Physical pain meant nothing . Neji will give him a map, Lee will be with him untill the wall, and be at guard and hear if anything is wrong. There are probably thousands of flaws and wrongs in this unplanned plan, but either way he will manage. But also a guilt burned inside him, making his stomach churn. He can't imagine Iruka-niang's face full of tears, or even that pervert Kakashi being sad. They didn't ask much about why he had cried. He felt grateful that they understood, and felt like they seen him truly as a grown up. It felt good, to be on equal terms, yet some privileges for being a child is lost too.

"Iruka-niang," Naruto popped his blond head out the door to Iruka who is working at the plantations. "I'm going to leave now."

"Alright." Iruka yelled back, a drop of sweat streaming down his cheek. Naruto ran back inside again, grabbing the jade under his pillow. He tied the strings to his pocket so he won't lose it. He will return it to Sakura. Naruto glanced to Kakashi, whois still in bed, head towards the wall.

"I will see you later, Kakashi." He murmured softly as he walked to the door.

"You bet I will." Kakashi's low voice rose. Naruto turned around, almost unsure he heard the voice. Kakashi remained still, yet those words hang to the air. The boy turned and cracked a smile to himself, and mumbled yeah.

"Bye Iruka-niang." He strode forward, chewing his lips, afraid if he turned and faced Iruka-niang, his expression will give it away.

"Naruto."

He stopped walking, his back still faced Iruka.

"Be back for dinner, I'm making ramen tonight." Iruka's voice bright and so was his smile. Naruto tightened his fist, and couldn't help himself but ran back and give Iruka a big hug.

"Yeah." He said lowly. "Definitely be back. Can't miss the ramen."

He will be back. Home. To eat Iruka-niang's ramen. Again.

That is his promise. He always keeps his promises.

------------scene change-----------------

The weather is radiant. The sky vibrant blue with few airy clouds, sun shone with the brightest of lights. Almost kind of ironic, Naruto thought.

He walked in the busy crowd, yet today it was not so carefree. He had a something to do, something that's dangerous but a must. He felt like if someone looked at him his face will give everything way, yet such thoughts is just foolish. His heart pounded. This was not an adventure, not a fun explore he does with Kiba and Choji. At that he thought maybe he should have told Kiba and Choji about it too, but the past days there was just much on his mind, and he assumed them to very busy at the moment, with the wedding coming up and all.

As Naruto reached by the teahouse, Hinata, Neji and Lee were already there. He flashed a smile yet felt no so confident, but the thought of seeing Sakura again made him strong.

"Hey guys." He said as cheerily as he can.

"I have the map." And of course Neji just always jump into business. Neji's pale hands held a portable size map. Naruto realized it's not marked with writing but tiny drawings.

"Why is labeled with drawings?" He looked up to Neji.

"Because, you imbecile, you can't read writings." Neji said irritably as ever. Naruto stuck out his tongue. How could he forget, duh. He studied the map a little. It was drawn to be quite simple and straightforward, probably made to be easy for him. "This is where Sakura reside at the moment," Neji's slender finger pointed to the cherry blossom flower on the map. "She is going to move in with Sasuke after the wedding. The Uchias' mansions are fairly far way from where she is now. Her house is in the middle of the gardens, close to the bamboo forest by the western wall." He pointed to a huge tree surrounded by other tiny dots. "This is the center of the forest of Uchia. It is quite a big place, and that tree is a landmark, the only tree of the forest. It's been there even before the palace was built. The founder of their clan, Uchia Madara, decided not to cut it down. It is a giant thousand years old tree of affinity and fate, the protector spirit, as they call it. Once you pass that tree, go up north till you make it out of the woods, and soon you will find her mansion. There will be no guards around today, but still be on your watch." Neji handed the map to Naruto. Lee gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks man, Neji." Naruto shook Neji's hand. "Always a friend when I need ya." He forced a hug on Neji who stood stiffly and unwillingly. Naruto laughed and Hinata chuckled a little.

"Ready, Lee?" He turned to Lee, who is in his military uniform already.

"When you're, Naruto." Lee answered.

"Best of luck be with you." Hinata mumbled softly.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled. He then notices again the make-up on Hinata, and remembers what he's going to say yesterday. "Oh, Hinata, your make-up..."

"Y-yes?" She replied, almost a little nervous sounding.

"Natural beauty is always the best, you know? I never liked Sakura with those make-ups at all." He said that more to himself than to Hinata, and shook his head at it too. "Well I guess I'm saying, you look much prettier without the make-up. Just yourself." He smiled again. Hinata looked stunned, and Naruto couldn't think of anything more to say but turn around and start walking. Lee made an awkward cough to try to hide his snicker, Neji turned his face around, looking solemn.

"Naruto." After few meters of walk ahead, Hinata said his name with her usual soft voice. He turned and looked at her, her smile aglow. "Thank you."

He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, turned, and heard one last time from Hinata, "Be back soon", nodded, and held that as another promise to keep.

------------scene change-----------------

Lee told him to another longer but safer route. It was a walk about twenty minutes long of silence, only occasionally couple people walked by, which is what they wanted. Naruto felt his steps heavy, but walked with the most confidence he can get. He felt the jade in his pocket, held it tight, but that is not the only thing he must hold on to.

It was not much later that they reached the western wall, and just like Neji said, no one was around, but you can hear the noises from the other walls as they worked and prepared for the wedding. The red painted wall was about ten meters tall. But Naruto was Naruto, and climbing a wall was not much of challenge. Though it proved to be a challenge, as the wall's surface is finely painted and smooth. He had some help from Lee, and they tried to make their movements as quietly as possible. Naruto now sat on the roof, just a little out of breath.

"Ready and set, Naruto." Lee's face wore the serious expression.

"Right where you are." Naruto nodded back.

"Here's my letter," Lee took out a folded paper from his sleeves and tip-toed to hand it to Naruto. Naruto tucked it in his pocket, knew it was meant for Sakura, knew it was his duty to give it. He held not only his own feelings, but another person's too. It made this seemed even more crucial than it already was, but even more important. He had his promises to keep, too.

Lee nodded. "I will whistle loudly as soon as I hear or see danger. I'm sorry to be able to accompany you. If I get caught, I will lose the chance to be in the military..." His voice drifted.

"I understand." Naruto grinned slightly. "I got it in my hands, Lee."

"Yes." Lee smiled back. "Good luck, Naruto." He fist bumped Naruto, and their arms hung in the air for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes, giving things that is unsaid. "I believe in you."

"I will." Naruto simply said. "I will."

Naruto turned around and jumped down, right onto the bamboo forest's ground. The bamboo, as drawn on the map, grows thicker and thicker deep into the forest, but still walking is not difficult. He made haste and strode forward, his heart pounding loudly. Fear and excitement grew from him.

The forest, as rumored, was indeed easily to be lost in and very, very beautiful. All the bamboos grew high towards the sky, their stems strong and elegant, a pale green with leaves whistling along to the wind. Sprinkles of warm golden sunlight escaped through the spaces, leaving glitters and shines everywhere. The green, as you looked up, matched the azure blue sky perfectly. The whole feel of the forest was calming and the air was crisp and fresh. Naruto held his map, taking a deep breath of the nature's soil, a refreshing smell.

He faced straightforward and strode on, to the north. Sometimes he had to push through some bamboos, but it was an almost silent walk. No one indeed was around here, and it was almost as if nature devoured all. He walked around, towards the north, pushing away some bamboos along the way. Naruto was glad the sun was not hitting him, or this could be a lot more tiring than it already was. The forest was silent, all except his footsteps, kicking the stones on the ground and the wind bellowing on the leaves. Everywhere looked the same. The map had no help if he's going to be lost in the forest. Damn, had he forgot to tell Neji his sense of directions is horrible? Naruto mumbled to himself. Neji expected him to navigate his way in the forest with ease. Wishful thinking. All these bamboos are making him dizzy. There was no difference to them, just all tall and green.

He just walked and walked, hoping and praying it's the right direction. He chewed on his lips. This is getting nowhere.

About several attempts of Naruto thinking he at least walked two miles and coming back to the same spot, he slumped down and sat on the floor, frustrated. A sweat streamed down his cheek, and he was a little out of breath. How big is this forest anyways?

"Okay Naruto, calm down." He spoke. "Stress right now is not what you need. Save the energy and walk towards north. When you find the tree it will mark that your close." He tried to recall every advice Neji has given, yet it all surrounds by that tree. Since it's landmark, it must be a huge tree and not too hard to find when you're around it. He looked to his surrounding and knows he is not even close.

He sighed deeply. And then he remembers the famous quote that everyone honored, coming from Uchia Sasuke himself:

"Do not sigh. Everytime you do so a piece of your confidence is lost. Do not sigh. Believe you're invincible. Believe you can do anything."

An arrogant saying, much like the personality of the Tai Zi, but no less admired by many. Naruto grumbled a little. He didn't feel like listening to some quote from the cause of all this, but then again, he didn't feel like sighing again, either. He can't help but see a little truth in this saying, and humans always wanted to believe in the good.

Naruto unfolded Lee's writing. Since he can't read, it's not intruding privacy, or so he convinced himself. He could only grasp what's behind the black and whiteness and the strokes. It wasn't a long letter, but Naruto was sure it said it all. A man does not need so many petty words. He can see Lee's writing, stern and true like his personality, stumbled on some words, and even a tear mark was left. His fingers traced through the strokes of the brush, trying to memorize the patterns.

He stared blankly at the paper for moments to count, folded it up carefully again and tucked it in and safe in his pocket. He felt the jade, warm by his skin, and nodded to himself.

Heck yeah. He so _can _do anything. He can and will bring it to Sakura, and come back home again. He's invincible. He can do anything. Naruto grinned to himself. He felt his confidence build.

And there a music note entered his ears.

"Huh?" He turned his head, as if trying to make sure that it wasn't an illusion. But he can he hear it, faintly, yet it's definitely there. He couldn't recognize what instrument it was, but it wasn't exactly good news for him. Someone else was in the forest.

He stood up and listened closely now. It was coming from the east of him. He felt his palm sweat. He has to go to the opposite direction, cannot risk of being seen. He walked quickly and silently, into the trail of bamboos. The sound was fading away as he walked further, and he couldn't help but look back everytime he took another step.

He shook his head and kept on walking, but he even knows he was walking towards the wrong way, further and further from where he want to reach. And the music, the music -- it's like it was drawing him over. He stopped and looked back. Even from afar he can hear the melody, so saddened yet beautiful. Alluring him to come. He gulps. Maybe it is from where the tree is. He will be stealthily, he can go without being seen. He will just check from a distance away. It won't hurt, he thought to himself. This is the only clue or chance he's gotten so far. The time he spent in the forest will truly come to a waste sooner or later.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned.

It was easier this time to walk with a source to follow. He follow the tune, it was a solo, of course, yet the music was fulfilled and full. The closer he got, the more enchanting the music sounded. Such a bright yet low sound. The melody was simple but not dull, mournful but not trite. He can identify now, the instrument played upon was the bamboo flute. What an enlightened sound the flute made, shimmering with sorrow, and filling up his heart, almost that a tear could drop. Such skill, yet without emotion behind it, it would not be so mesmerizing. The feel of longing flowed from the song to his heart. Who could make such a music? Wondered. Naruto walked slowly, grasping every sound. Whoever can make music like this can't be a bad person.

He followed the music.

As he gets closer he can see bamboos' clearing and scattering little by little, which is the sign: the great tree was really near! He quickened his pace, the music louder in his ear. He can see the tree now, just barely, once he make through these bamboos. The tree is under the sun and around it cleared of bamboos, the dash of light hit the ground. He can see through the leaves a blurred image of a person, leaning against the tree, holding a bamboo flute. He stepped forward, a little closer, his heart to his throat, hoping he won't disturb the playing --

In epic motion, Naruto tripped. Over a part of the root of the great tree, just showing a bit from the ground.

He stumbles a litte but did not fall, just holding his balance barely enough. The sun blazed into his azure blue eyes, clouding his visions for a brief moment. Then, Naruto sees him. Him. Him under leaning against the tree, his slender and long fingers holding the delicate bamboo flute.

Naruto always taunted at the rumors of how beautiful the Uchias were, especially the Huang Tai Zis. He knows from childhood memories it wouldn't be a lie, but he never wanted to admit it either. He would sometimes doze off imagine how Sasuke Uchia looks like right now, but not this. Not this beautiful.

Silky dyed black hair, pale ceramic skin to match, long curtain of lashes covering his beautiful eyes. A strong jaw set, pale and thin but full lips, resting on the flute. His figure was slender and tall, his movements are full of aristocrat grace. Features even a fine woman would be green with of envy for. The sight of Sasuke Uchia, standing under shade of the great tree with glitters of the sun, playing the bamboo flute took Naruto's breath away. The whole scenery was in perfection. Sasuke was like a dark flower blooming under the shade. The wind bellowed gently, the leaves rustled. There Naruto noticed a old, blood-stained brown rag around Sasuke's skinny wrist. That look in his dark eyes, so gentle, full of longing and love, something that Naruto would least expect to see from Uchia Sasuke. So much so that he thought it was an illusion. A mirage.

All in a moment, stretched a long. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Never could imagine, such breathtaking and stunning beauty, could exist in the mortal world. It belonged to the heavens. And once again he makes the sole mistake, after all those years he told himself not to, but perhaps it's because in his head the image of this prince never changes, the name escaped his lips:

"Sasuke---"

He finally sees the blond boy standing there, mesmerized.

The color of surprise took over Sasuke's eyes. His fingers slipped passed the bamboo flute. The music stopped. Only the wind rang. His eyes grew large. He opened his mouth:

"Naruto---"

His name, from the Huang Tai Zi. Remembered all these years later. His pitiful existence. His low class-self. Nine years. When time can wash away anything and everything.

Their gazes meets, connected. Naruto sees all these things behind the dark eyes, flashed in that one moment. The longing, the missing, the mourn, the remorse.

The joy.

Meet once. Forget for never.

Naruto for that one second felt as if his body is floating, as if living a dream. All he heard was his own heart pounding, pounding. Why he felt that way, he did not know, or understand. He stepped forward, walking toward that man, this man -- the man that's standing there in shock but smiling, in welcoming arms. He felt like he wanted to run into those arms. He stumbles again and the jade slammed against his thigh. His senses comes back to him. The reality slapped in to his face again. So heavy. It felt so heavy.

All the reasons why he cannot do this. All the reasons why he cannot just go up the Huang Tai Zi with a normal greeting. Like an old friend. Like enemies, even.

He turned, his face stone, his body moved and he started running.

"Wait!"

As if the fate remakes the scene, his wrist is grabbed, by the same cold, icy hand. The grip wasn't harsh, almost gentle, but forceful enough. Big hands, always, the same nine years ago. Slender fingers and smooth skin. He tried to be freed from it, his eyes yet again met Sasuke's, and that moment he almost stopped moving. The expression the prince wore. Lost as a child, afraid to lose.

But Naruto had reasons. Reasons to hate him, reasons be strong, reasons not to fall into the downward spirals of that man's black eyes. He shook free and ran to north, to Sakura. Perhaps he might have lost some part of that passion, after reuniting to Sasuke again. But his feelings, Lee's letter, his promises, he must keep.

He ran faster and harder than he ever thought he could, slamming through everything. He can hear Sasuke's footsteps behind him, yet he knows how easily it is to lose someone in these bamboos, as long as he had the lead. He can hear the faint screams and footsteps from Sasuke, but he ran on, almost like a fox from the prey. Ran on like his life is on to it. All he knew was to run straightforward, and in almost no time, he reached to the end of the forest.

Naruto's knees hit the ground, panting and out of breath. He felt it difficult to breath. His hand clenched to the spot close to his heart.

"Huang Tai Zi daren?" An unfamiliar voice came around the corner. He immediately stood up, yet it was too late. A few guards came towards the forest. "Huang Tai Zi daren, it's time to fit your wedding robe---" They see Naruto's face, but he could not run back to the forest or run forward. He clenched his jaws tight, ready to tackle any of them. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The respectful tone ceased into a harsh voice. "How dare you intrude the grand palace's walls! Seize him at once!"

Those men came at him, and he was caught.

----------------POV----------------

Can you imagine, the joy and the desperateness, as you see that sunshine, that azure blue again, right in front of you. To clang on to it and never let go, even after all this time of waiting, even after telling yourself, it's over. Let go of it. All of it. These forbidden and pathetic feelings.

Can you imagine, him calling out your name, even though you know everyone in the country would know, but still be gleed by it.

Can you imagine, him under the sunshine, the background of the bamboos, almost the symbolic meaning of freedom itself, something you so long wanted, so graciously beautiful.

Can you imagine, him coming forth you, that happiness to be felt, as if next second you can embrace him in your arms.

Can you imagine, him slipping away from your fingers.

Can you imagine, so close, so close, yet still a world apart.

And he cease within the sun light, into the mass green of bamboos, out of your reach.

----------------POV---------------

"Let go of me!"

Naruto screamed loudly as the two guards tied his arms behind his back and shoved him forward into the prison cell. The grand palace cell was as rumored underground. The stairs were cold and steep, Naruto's face had few marks made upon, his arms bleeding a little from the rough rope and his legs with bruises and cuts. He would not stop resisting, and the guards are getting even more impatient.

"Quit yar yapping, ya insolent brat." The rough looking man smacked him hard on the head. Naruto's eyes dazed out. "Imma cut off that tongue of yars if don't shut yar mouth."

"But I do know Sakura!" Another smack. "I do know her! Let me see her! She will let me go!" He's still persistent.

"Think ya can sneak in to the palace and steal some stuff cuz the guards are low, can ya, ya little thief." The rough man shook his head. "Just yar luck the Huang Tai Zi happened ta be in the forest. We will have to check if he's hurt at all. If he got one scratch on him, little brat, yar head is departing yar neck..." He gave a cruel and hollow laugh, and Naruto glared at him.

"I didn't come into steal and I didn't even touch the Huang Tai Zi!" Him recounting such memories was still difficult and made him blush, but in he did no harm at all. "I know Sakura! Just let me see her and she will free me!"

"Likely story, some kid like you knowing the Tai Zi Fei to-be." The other man spoke with disdain and disbelief. "Even her past..." The rough man shushed him, clearly the taboo around here at the moment. "Ain't no man 'cept the Tai Zi lay hands on her."

"I didn't say I lay my hands on her!" He screamed more desperately, his face turning red with such a thought. "I swear I know her! I swear!"

"Swear ta whoever ya want ta swear." They opened an empty cell. Everything is shaded here, only a small window up on the wall with bars. The men threw Naruto in with no mercy whatsoever. His face hit the cold stone floor, few straws of rough grass was all there was.

"Let me out of here!" He got up as soon as he could. "I know Sakura! Let me see her!"

The men already walked away, only the echos of their footsteps remained from the stone walls. Naruto wouldn't stop screaming.

"I know her! Let me see her!"

The guard around kept on giving him dirty looks, but he wouldn't stop. He has to get out of here. The letter and the jade are still intact, but who knows what's going to happen next? If that Tai Zi said he done anything to him, his head is going to roll. He didn't want to think about the gentleness he saw in Sasuke's eyes. He didn't want to remember.

Finally his voice tired and his throat cracked and dry. He slumped to the floor, his head against the cell's metal bars, cold and hard.

"Just let her know I'm here..." His voice was weary and small. "I swear she will know me..."

He realized how hungry he was. The sun right now was highest in the sky, just hitting the prison cell's tall window. Noon. If he were home, he would be eating with Iruka-niang and Kakashi...

The thought of food and home made his nose sour(like when you're about to cry)already. But he couldn't complain. He knew the possibility of this happening, and he swore he knew what's going at him. He sniffled and lay still on the cold ground, the rough grass itching his back.

He felt the gaze of the guard on him, a little bit of sympathy. His head was spinning fast. If this whole pity act was going to work, he better work it right.

Naruto forced tears out of his eyes. All he had to do was thinking about Sakura, and the stupid, arrogant prince -- yet that look. That look in his eyes. And how he reacted to it, almost running into Sasuke's opening arms. It was all so confusing. He didn't want to think. All the thoughts came to be tears, fake tears, and loud whimpers. He didn't care how pathetic he looked right now. As they say, survival is what's important.

_Look here, guard. _ Naruto thought. Look here. _This innocent boy is crying. Give him sympathy. _

"Kid," After few moments, the guard finally moved towards him. "You're not lying when you say you know the Tai Zi Fei to-be?"

His misty blue eyes looked up to the guard, and the man seemed to gulp a little. Naruto never knew his little teary eyes act worked for others too. Always Iruka-niang. He made his face full of sadness for unjust, and nodded stiffly.

"Yes..." He lips barely moved. "I just wanted to see her... We were childhood friends, and suddenly the Tai Zi marries her..." He sniffled again. This part, at least, was true of true. "I just wanted to see her... I...."

He couldn't say anymore. The tears fall to the dirty ground.

The guard looked sympathetic, he opened his mouth: "Well... I guess I could tell her you're here...."

"Please." He said, a little too eager, but tamed himself down. "Please... Just let her know...."

"But I can't let you out, and you can't run away." The guard warned. "You're going to get caught even if run, and I will be the one in trouble."

"I understand." Naruto nodded quickly. The guard seemed to made up his mind and went up with the keys. Naruto bit his lips. When the guard was out of sight, he sat up instantly. He can see the blue sky from the tiny window between the metal bars. Naruto stood up and walked up to the window, squinting to see with the sun in his eyes, yet nothing could be seen, except the grand buildings around and only few people passing by.

Damn it. If only Sasuke wasn't at the forest today! Even Neji couldn't really expect that. One would think Sasuke would be busy around planning his upcoming wedding, not going off to some solitude island. The thought of the Tai Zi not around his to-be wife before the wedding made him uncomfortable, not for himself, but for Sakura. But what he saw today, perhaps the Tai Zi would treat her well... But why was the sad eyes? And why run away to the forest? Shouldn't he be overjoyed that he gets to marry her when finally his father agrees?

And why does he remember Naruto's name?

Naruto kept on convincing himself that Sakura would have told him. But it wouldn't make sense then, because Sakura knows not to mention him. It's not like Naruto's famous or anything either. Maybe his blond hair and blue eyes is a rare sight around, but nine years, man. He would forget the Tai Zi's name some weeks after if it weren't spoke of almost everyday of his life.

He couldn't think of a reason for it, and nothing is making any sense anymore.

Frustrated by his own thoughts, Naruto shut his eyes and lean against the cold wall, taking in deep breaths. It will be over once he tells Sakura his feelings and give her the letters and the jade. He will go back home, to his little house, and maybe one day he can love someone again. That will be it. That's all there is to it.

Then Sasuke's face flashes before his eyes again. Naruto honestly don't think he can mock about Sasuke's looks now. He felt a little flustered just thinking about it, and shook his head wildly as if trying to clear the redness.

Even a man like himself cannot help but be shocked by such beauty, and what to say a woman?

He smiled bitterly, his head held low.

He wants to fall into slumber, but he can't, not yet. He felt his eyelids heavy as lead, his lips quivered from thirst. He's fighting to keep awake and his stomach grumbled. Still, he regrets nothing. He has do it, not matter what happens...

As he almost shut his eyes completely, the stomping footsteps came across again. He sat up straightly as if alarmed. The guard came, huffing a little, and cracked a smile. Naruto looked to see if she was behind him, but no one came.

"She's very busy at the moment, you know." The guard said to him when his face fall. "But she does know you! She was kind of surprised and upset when she heard you were here, but she told me she's going to come by tonight or tomorrow, so I guess you have to stay..." The guard scratched his head. "No worries though, we will get you to a better room and some good meals."

Naruto sighed in relief, and felt excited by the news. He can see her tonight, or tomorrow. He grinned to himself. One night won't hurt. He's saved, and he can go home and explain to Iruka-niang tomorrow.

By nightfall he had a new bedroom, the ones guards slept in, a good warm meal and a new set of clothes and shower. He felt replenished and happier. When eating his dinner he had a pleasant conversation with the guard that helped him. As his cheerful personality get him close to anyone, even the coldest of the cold. He felt a little more personal to others when they talked about things and shared, like the guard has a wife and a newborn child at home, how he's gotta work hard to earn money, and just other small things like that.

"You know, when I was your age, I fallen in love with this beautiful gal too..." The guard was opening up his shell, like a part of soul being exposed. Naruto can do that, without him knowing it. He can, with his smiles and words, make people take off that mask and truly show themselves. His inner nature allows that. "It sure was hard, cuz she didn't give me a damn look." The middle aged man chuckled as he remembered. "But you know when you marry, the prettiest one often aren't the best to have. My wife back home, she isn't some gorgeous woman, but she's fine and quiet, and you know, love comes around and hit you dead before you know it's happening."

"Man." Naruto shook his head and laughed. "Seems like so far away when I will get my own family." When he was child he often thought of having kids with Sakura and start a family with her. Such foolish dreams so distant and away now, and perhaps that's a little sad.

"Comes quicker than you think." The man wiggled his finger. "I was 18 and whoa -- I'm married and I got my own kid!"

Naruto laughed when the man made funny gestures like he was shocked, but with joy, too.

"I just wish my kid can get a better life than I do." The guard said. "Though us common folks, it don't get much better than this... But I do wish he can learn how to write and read."

Naruto nodded in agreement, and remembers the letter in his pocket. Lee learned how to write a little, from the workers around, probably. Maybe one day he should too. Somehow he feels that after he says his feelings, a lot of things are going to open up. His life won't revolve around Sakura anymore, and maybe, he thought guiltily, that was for the better. Because he kind of knew that she didn't care.

The night sky was dark. The guard left for the night and went home. Naruto sat on the warm bed, looking outside. Iruka-niang must be so worried. He bit his lips. How embarrassing to admit this, but he missed his home. The little house by the countryside, the trees and the tall grass. His eyes caught a shackled piece of a mirror. He picked it up, careful not to hurt his hand. He looked into it, a pair of azure blue eyes and messy blond hair. He had a weary and saddened look. Immediately he slapped his face lightly in disapproval and shook his head wildly.

"C'mon now." His hands on his face. "Get it together, Naruto."

He looked outside again, the night sky vast and clear. He smiled, and lay down on his bed, a good sleep in peace.

He tossed and turn a little. Though the bed was softer than his usual one, he didn't really like it. It just.. didn't feel right. Like the saying among the low class, "Us poor want the rich life, but we ain't going to get used to it when we going to have it." Also his body sores and though the kind guard gave him some cheap medicine, it wasn't much of a help.

He almost fall asleep. Then the stomping of footsteps of couple men alerted him. Naruto rubbed his eyes, and the next second the door is slammed open.

"Wha---"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when the men that came in whose face were covered dragged him out of his bed.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "What do you think you're doing!"

They didn't speak, but merely had him in control and pushed him towards to the deeper ends of the cells of the dungeon.

"Sakura said I'm innocent!" He screamed, thinking it maybe a misunderstanding. "Sakura Haruno! The Tai Zi's bride! She said so! You can't disobey her words!"

The men did not react to his words but just become even rougher. He stumbled and struggled against the stone floor but it was no use. One of the men muffled his mouth and he couldn't scream. He bit the hand but it didn't even pull away or react at all.

It seemed like they reached almost near the end of the dungeon. They threw him into a cell, the only lighting was the pale silver moonlight. Naruto knees fall to the ground and immediately again he was pulled back, his arms now chained against the wall, his knees tied to his legs. He screamed in fear again. The other man tied a black cloth against his eyes, everything went dark. Another cloth was shoved into his mouth, and all his struggled are futile.

Only his ears could hear the men going away quickly. And almost he didn't caught it, but another footsteps, soft and almost not audible, entered the cell.

Dread of the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

So this is such a cliffhanger. . Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long again, and tell me what do you guys think or predict?


	11. Chapter 8

Ah this has proven to be the hardest chapter to write so far. First off I would like to thank my friend bboysaigyoji for his help. Without him I could have never gotten this done... It took long enough, see? . But here comes that action I promised early on, hm? I was reading through the review and found one person that maybe had the right prediction about the chapter. Heheh. Well I guess I gotta warn you first before anything:

This chapter contains NC-17 of horribly written lime. Read at your own risk.

Oh boy.

* * *

Everything is dark. Your eyes covered by the black cloth, only a dim light from the moon shone and that was barely enough. You listened, footsteps walking into the cell. It was so soundless on the stone floor, only the rustling of sound that person's robe indicated to you that he or she was there.

You held your breath. Fear and confusion took over your head. You struggle, only to obtain failure yet again. The heavy metal chains tied your arms behind your back, your knees to your legs. Such an awkward position for beating, you thought, your legs wide open. You didn't understand why you were here, or who would or could defied the to-be Fei Zi's command. Your mouth is muffled but you still tried to scream, loud.

That person reaches you. You think your heart stopped for a second, but then you were still alive. You can feel the presence, so close, too close for comfort.

A silence crept in. You feel a burning stare at your body, your face, every part of you. You gulped a little, you didn't like the stare at all. It made you feel uneasy and afraid, such intense look.

That silence lasted. You stopped struggling, and breathing became more difficult.

Just when you thought this will go on forever, that person moved, not quietly anymore, but rough and almost eager and hurried.

A cold, bony hand reached inside your robe, the skin of that hand came in contact with yours. A chill ran up your bones, the hand's temperature was so low, almost like the dead. You feel your heart at your throat, because you put the jade and the letter in your new clothes. Your robe is being teared off of you, the fabric's ripping sound made an unpleasant tingle to your ear. Your skin exposed to the cold midnight air, and you gasped even with the cloth stuffed in your mouth. You know it's man's hand, the bonny structure and the size. That was no help to this situation.

A pair of cold lips on your neck, kissing your skin, tracing your features. The cold hands ran downward to your body. You immediately tensed up. What is he doing? What is he doing?

Like a captured lamb with no escape.

This could be a misunderstanding, you desperately thought. But such thoughts is driven away ever so quickly as the fingertips pinched your nipples, the fingernails kind of hurts. You felt it hardening. Something escaped your lips, like moan, like something is finally reaching to you, like you're realizing what is the meaning of this. You thought of the word to use for this, but you chased it away quickly. There is no way. No way. No way.

"Mmm-"

You tried to make a word out of your mouth, but the attempt was lost as you felt a warm tongue licking delicately on your nipple. Such tease tensed up your whole body, like an electric jolt running through your veins.

Two men can't be doing this. You can't be doing this. He can't be doing this to you. You don't even know who this person was. You remembered when you asked Iruka-niang what sex meant, and he flushed red and stumbled a definition like "Something you with a person you love". A innocent definition meant for a child, yet even you know it held truth in it. You do this with someone you love. This person does not love you. You don't even know what he looks like.

Every part your body lingered by this man's kisses, tracing through every part of your body. Your neck, your collarbone, your nipples, your chest. It was not gentle, none of this was. The man's teeth and lips left a little pain and probably marks everywhere he touched. You never had thoughts about things like this before. It was an vague image in your head, meant to be known much, much later. You thought of the dirty looks people have in their eyes when speak of prostitution. Does Sakura and Sasuke do this too? A sickening thought. But at least they're a man and a woman. But this is, this, this is merely flesh desire, corrupting your body. Not much thoughts went through, however. His hand suddenly reached inside the down part of your robe, and grabbed in a rather rough manner the hardness that was forming unwillingly by you. You gasped in pleasure, the touch by this person's hand was caress and sensesational, too much for your inexperienced body. You feel it thrusting in that man's large hands, moans escaping your lips, your mind feels clouded.

That man's hands was like a dark flame, overtaking your body, dangerous and forbidden pleasures. You don't want this, but your body did. Your conscious was overtaken piece by piece by this flame, till everything will fade.

You felt the pleasure building up, breathing becomes uneven. You felt something coming, coming, and then it was released.

That was the first time. You thought vulgarly it was like peeing, but it was not. That sensation was so strange, so alien. You felt a drip of warm, sticky liquid like thing over your crotch. The pleasure left and your body slumped down, relaxed.

Your breathing was unsteady and you felt no strength in your body, like a soft lump. You have a silver string hanging from your mouth, and though you didn't know it, how tempting you looked then.

That man did not leave you rested. He lifted your robe, and too quickly before you knew what was happening, his finger was inside you.

Imagine that feeling when something unfamiliar enters your body unwillingly, like a needle, or of that sort. Imagine that feeling of shock and the uncomfortableness. Imagine an unknown man's hand intruding the insides of your body.

One finger moving and touching your insides, teasing there and there. You struggle your legs but it does nothing. You would not give up. Two fingers. You kick your legs, but it's chained. Three fingers. Sliding through, in and out. You don't want to do as he pleases, and your body is tense, and soon your stomach starts to hurt. You clenched your teeth, fighting back the moan that's lingering around your lips. You felt dirty and low. You shouldn't feel good, you can't. Yet that sickening sound of your insides squeezing tightly on his fingers, the liquid's lewd sounds, shamed.

You feel yourself getting hard again, and his fingers in and out, faster and faster. Like last time it built up and to one point where everything is loose. Nothing came, but vaguely something did. You can feel your insides being sticky by your own body's production, and that sickened you the most. You wanted this to end right now. You wanted to go. You don't want to feel this anymore, this pleasure that makes you feel so dirty.

Sound of robe loosening. Your heart is beating in fear. Escape, how can you escape this, how do you escape this.

Something hot and hard, right next to your entrance, oozing with sticky liquid. Your body shook. No. No way. Not this. Anything but this.

Even though you didn't really know what it meant then, it still was clear to you that that will be the end to ruin you fully, to bones and pieces. Fear, fear, so scared, like a child lost in the dark. Can't run, can't do anything.

"Wuuu-" You tried to scream. Someone please hear you. "Wuu-"

Enter.

"AHHH!"

Pain, all you felt was pain.

This pain was not like when you scrape your knees. It's that inside ripping apart, breaking. You didn't know that lube existed at this time. You didn't think. You couldn't. This big thing inside you, breaking everything apart. Your body, your heart, your soul, your pride. That last piece of hope left you. You know what's coming out this time. You know the smell. Blood.

Your body shaking, your screams wooed, your soul aching. You clenched your jaw and your fingernails dug in to your skin, your hair standing from the roots. You choked back your tears. You didn't know how you have done it. Perhaps too many tears these days have already left you. You struggled, but that cold chain brought you down, again and again.

You heard a tiny grunt from that man from the first time through your pain. It was of pleasure, you can tell, and that disgusted you.

Home. From all this time the word comes to your mind. You want to go home, safe in Iruka-niang's arms, asleep on your bed, eating ramen the next day. Please. Please. Let me go. Let me go.

He started moving. Not gentle, not slow. Rough. Like he's been this whole time. This man, this man you don't even know the face of.

It hurts, it still hurts. Him moving in and out of you, blood triggering. There was no pleasure. Your heart and body feels like broken to pieces, torn apart.

That man came inside you. Warm and sticky. Your body shook. He didn't stop. You don't think he never will. You thought how this whole time it was hopeless, you were hopeless. Your humiliation, your body dirty and corrupted, your pride and confidence crushed to dust. You realize that he never kissed your lips once, the show of affection. You don't know this man's face, voice, anything. You wondered if anyone could ever like you again, if they knew what have happened tonight. You're a doll, a puppet, your strings attached and no escape. He came a second time. This time you felt the pleasure too, and it getting easier. You think you are going to throw up, but everything felt empty now. Like your body is an empty black hole, swallowing everything, thoughts, feelings, pain, pleasure.

Your body was beginning to get tired. Your conscious is fading away, to this darkness. Nothing. Nothing. See nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing.

At last that last bit of strength drenched from your body, and your mind with the most willing fallen to slumber.

/ / / - - - = = = POV = = =- - - / / /

His hands trembled. The blond boy's head fell to the side, and he went closer, slowly.

His hands shook as he reached for the boy's face, loosening the black cloth around his eye, taking out the cloth that was shoved in his mouth, gently, gently. He notice a trail of tear falling across the boy's face. He pulled his face closer and kissed it, lips quivering. The tear so bitter on his tongue. He stared at him, as if memorizing every features on his face. The full, round lips. The three scratches on each side of his cheeks. The wavy lashes. The messy blond hair. And he knows under that eyelid is the azure eyes. His fingers traced through it all, lightly, ever so gently. He stopped at the boy's lips, a little parted, bleeding just a bit, probably from biting from the pain. He landed a peck on his lips. Another, and another. He kissed him, cautiously, almost scared to break.

Just earlier. He thought. If I were to reach out my hand right now, you will become mine. Is there anyone who could defy such temptation?

He was alerted to hear a sound. Something fell to the ground. He picked it up, under the moonlight shine, he saw a jade. He picked it up and studied it. This jade. The jade. 助皇君桃缘. His heart felt a wretch. He could almost laugh from the irony. He held it up to the blond boy's face, the pale pastel green fitted him well.

"It's not hers..." His voice shaking, so small. "It's not hers... Never hers... Never hers..."

Almost a tear, but nothing.

He kissed his lips once more.

* * *

Here it was. I tried very hard to stick this as close as possible to reality. Often I read yaoi and it's the uke's first time and they go Oh it feels so good I kind of think myself where is the logic in this..? It's proven to be very, very difficult for me to write lime. I have written it many times in Chinese, but doing it English require somethings that first language people would know. Choice of words was the hardest. I do live in America, but I didn't find it very helpful.. References were used and it turned out this way. Hopefully you liked it..

So you notice the POV change was formatted really.. uniquely. fanfiction documents has been really mean lately, can't type anything like - dash or * * * anymore. It's proven to be frustrating and I'm trying to fight it. -.-

Finals are up allll this week, and I will be in China soon. But do expect more chapters, because after this, it will be easy breezy too write. Also the main line begins from here. So look forward to it!


	12. Chapter 9

Ha! Earlier than usual huh? Well, this chapter is a little shorter with mostly side-characters, but it's needed for now. As I said before, this part of the story will be easy-breezy to write for me. Woo-hoo!

For other things, I want to say if anyone has any questions about the plot of the story they're more than welcome to ask me. :D I will do my best to answer. Also, to the review that said you think you love me, thank you. o-o I think I love all my readers. xD Oh yeah also yay for 70 reviews! It's on a roll.

Terms to know:

Tai Yi: The royal family's selected group of doctors, highly skilled ones. Their job could be very dangerous at times, if they were to treat a high status person and could not do much of their condition, heads might go off. The proffesion however was still well-respected.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara walked through the crowd busy preparing for the grand wedding coming up soon, trying to be unobtrusive as possible and not to bump into people carrying heavy boxes or yahuans panicking. The bucket of clean water he held was up to the top, spilling a little. Everywhere in view were filled banquets of flowers, flashing red fabrics sewed with exquisite patterns of dragons and phoenixes, the sign of married ones, probably by skilled craftsmen working all-nighters to get it done on time. After all, the date the wedding was set on was ridiculous - in five days. Actually, three days now. One would think at the very least to wait a month or so for all the Dachens and family members or friends of the royal family to present a gift, and also with the preparations for a grande wedding like this - the Tai Zi's. The pain was the gift from the families, for others, that is. It had better be a expensive, dazzling, glorious and most importantly, expensive gift. That is exactly how the system worked. The one that presents the most gracious gift shall win the battle, and that victory means the favor of the royal family, the Huang Di. The Nara clan at the moment is in a cluster of mess, digging through old warehouses for a treasure appropriate and good enough for a wedding gift. As they worked, a brand new never used mansion is being swept up dustless clean, moving in new furnitures for the Fei Zi to-be. For Shikamaru, all of this is damned trouble. Damn formalities. Damn weddings. Especially damn preparing for weddings. His mother is being quite lovely these days, intervals between fits has shrunk down to every two minutes, the knot between her forehead looks as if it will never untied, the volume in the Nara's household rising outrageously - he might as well throw his head against the red paint walls of the palace, it's just going to add to the color, and all this redness madness going on.

He walked slyly through, even escaping from his mother's hawk-eyes. But if she had caught him walking out, he would just tell the truth: The second Huang Tai Zi had him on an errand. No details will be spilled, for the man had ask him to keep it secretive. Shikamaru walked with his head held high. He knows it's always when you dart your eyes around that is the sign guards look for. Of course, they could not arrest him for any treason, unless they wanted to pay. Still, good to keep it clean and be out of such unneeded trouble.

The place he was asked to go was an old-run-down-abandoned house built very long ago, haven't been in use for quite a while now. Few knew the existence of this building, in fact he has just learned about it today. As soon as the busy working people were out of sight, he took out the map he had carefully tuck into his sleeves, given to him by the Tai Zi's first-hand servant Suigetsu. He was told that there was a wounded person currently residing in the house, to bring medicine and white gauze for wounds to heal him. He checked his bamboo basket one more time to see if he had everything.

Private errands like this were common but usually not known to the public. The Tai Zi knew he had certain skills in medicine, beside the fact that the Nara clan was well known for their medicine discoveries. To be clear, he had two choices for the day: do the errand or help with the wedding planning. The decision's reasonings were rather self-explanotary. Though he did wonder about why this errand was made and especially when Sasuke Uchia should be busy with the wedding, he thought not too deep into it. Things like this are things you just do, even if you do not know the reason. If this person was some rich scholar educator, great. If he was a serial killer, you better do it too. Sometimes, no, most times, ignorance in this era means happiness.

The map, by the look as a whole, seemed to be drawn rather rushed and the scale was rough and inaccurate. If it were any person, it would take them a while to find the house. But Shikamaru is not known to be a genius of nothing. He scratched his hair a little, remembering the sensation of a yahuan trying to brushing his hair into a neat ponytail this morning, and winced. Ugh. He didn't care much about looks, as long as it is clean cut and appropriate.

The sky was in a unpleasant gray shade, heavy layers of cloud blocking out the sunshine. He quickened his step, his robe rustling a little. The house was in view now.

Shikamaru pushed through the door of the crippled walls surrounding the house(usually buildings in loyal areas all have walls surrounding them, but often gives a spaces for gardens and chairs). The place seemed so dull and lifeless, the whole feel was lacking of care like a untaught child, going wasted. He didn't like the gloomy aura, the trees still grew tall, branches outside the walls as if trying to escape. The wood door made an odd and low sound as he pushed it open. Feeling as if he disturbed another silent world, Shikamaru walked step by step on the weed-flourished grass that covered the stone pathway to the house, the stone chairs and table off to the side. He gulped a little. Hopefully this won't be very awkward, he's not exactly the socialize type, unless the other person is chatty.

He reached into the room, windows taped shut, the light dashing through by the door, hitting the bed in the very center. Shikamaru's feet dragged across the ground, seeing that there was a figure of a person lying on the bed.

"Um..." He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say at all.

The dark-brown hair boy settled his basket on the bed and put down the bucket of water of the floor. The person who was covered in a blanket still didn't budge. Shikamaru hoped this wasn't a corpse by the Tai Zi's sense of humor.

In seconds that seemed like a century of time, Shikamaru made himself remove the blanket. He lift up the top slowly, revealing the person's head. Blond hair.

Surprisingly the face was extremely familiar, he definitely seen it somewhere before. The three scratches on each side of the face, messy hair and that carmel skin... What was missing...

Azure eyes. That's it. That was the Sun Shine Boy he saw at the brothel with Neji, Hinata, and Lee, also having an unknown connection to the Tai Zi. His thought process is going fast, trying to fit pieces together. But before that, he told himself, he has to take a look at this boy's wounds and wrap them up. He put his fingers by the blond boy's nose. Still breathing, but so faint he almost didn't catch it. It's obvious that the boy was in a weak state, and unconscious. Shikamaru carefully lift off the rest of the blanket, and winced when he saw the naked body full of bruises and scrapes.

For some moments all he did was kind of stared into nothing. The exposed skin was nicely tempting, but that's for people who actually cared to look for. Shikamaru examined the wounds. Not healed up yet, some are still bleeding. It seems the wounds were treated by weak medicine but opened up again later. The skin around the blond boy's wrist and knees were red and raw, by the looks of it, this guy went through some rough chaining. He wasn't exactly someone easily fazed by the sight of blood, though this was really making his stomach churn a little.

Shikamaru pulled the blanket up covering the lower body, and started working. Reaching for a clean cloth from the basket he bought and soaking it in the water, first off is cleaning the wounds. He dabbed it carefully around the bleeding part, the water is hot to kill germs. As he worked he thought to himself that this boy should be thankful he's unconscious, because this would've hurt. More though he wondered how this all happened, and why. He remembered this guy looking like the one too-nice-for-his-own-good type, and besides, an innocent peasant that can do no harm to be beaten up this badly was very rare. There were dirts in the wounds, and he carefully removed them all. He felt his face warming a little. Not all of this were... wounds.

He ignored the thought and continued working, putting on special creams and bandages. All of this were royal family used, very rare and good medicine, so it's assured that no scars will be left when all is healed up. The boy's body however was heating up. Probably has a fever. He will have to take some medicine when he wakes up.

Shikamaru recalled his name was Naruto. It just suddenly came to him, the name just floated from the bottom of his memories. Naruto, 鸣人, Naur 鸣 of the birds' chirping, To 人 of person. An unique and hard to forget name. Represented his persona well, cheery like the sun.

The dark-brown hair boy worked fast and efficiently. Water filled with tints of red fall to the blankets as he worked.

The upper-body was done. Shikamaru sitting on a chair by now. He pulled up the blanket from the boy's feet to his knees. A trail of blood ran down to Naruto's feet. He cleaned it while trying not to make a big deal out of it. Quickly he started to clean up the knees, the metallic smell still lingered on the skin. He bent the knees a little, checking for any internal injuries. Itmoved freely, and he sighed in relief that no bones were hurt, or it could get messy. The rest of the leg and feet are treated, all the bruises and scratches. He worked fanatically and kept busy, but all the more that just makes him seem to run away.

After the last bruise was treated two times again, he fell still. Just still, stiffly still. He told himself to ease up. This person cannot see or feel at the moment. They're both males. Why are you getting so worked up. Fool.

He took a deep breath and raised his arms to reach for the blanket. His fingers an millimeter away, but then he withdrew it again.

That's not it. That's not it at all. Not because he's shy to see some goddamn body part, damn it.

He sighed and slouched back on his chair. This is such a drag. If he knew the situation was like _this_, he would've never accept this job.

But Naruto is still hurt. And if it's not treated and gets infection, especially at those places...

He shut his eyes for a minute or so, balancing his embarrassment to his righteous conscience. It was like what Choji told him, think about it through your mind, then your heart. Are you sure now? He suddenly sat back up, so violently the chair almost fall over.

"Real smooth..." He muttered under his breath, bumping his fingers to the bed. Shikamaru shuts his eyes again, and pulled off the blanket completely, as if trying to prove something.

He took a deep breath and found the source of that trail of blood exactly where he had thought. He hesitated, but that was the last time. He can't ignore this. Shikamaru opened up Naruto's legs. And saw it. That blotch of dark red blood, dried up, sticky white cum lingering on, that place rippled and so obviously forced into roughly, all those love bites over his body, this body violated...

Disgusting.

He hated to use that word, because he knew all too clear this boy wanted none of this and deserved none of this. He bit his lips, his stomach having a storm. This is cruelty, whoever did this. They always say a woman must value their virginity and their dignity is lost will be lost when that loses to a man they never wanted. Why hadn't they say something like that about men? They have it worse. What kind of world is this, really? This will surely change the boy inwardly, if not drive him to insanity and fall into a downward spiral of despair. The memory will always be with him, burned to his soul.

The most and the only thing Shikamaru could do is to erase that proof on the body.

He cleaned it gently. Though he didn't know Naruto very well, he knew for someone like Neji to take affection in someone, that person must be overly kind. He knew for someone like Hinata to love someone, that person has to have the cleanest of hearts. He knew for Lee to be best buddy with someone, he takes in respect to that person, and to earn his respect meant a good hearted man. Besides the fact when he first met he thought Naruto was too smiley, he's sure this guy can't be a bad person. So he cleaned it, though he needs special treatment medicine for this, because he was not expecting this part at all.

His fingers shook a little when he figured he had to go inside to clean it off so infection would not occur. His forehead wrinkled and he bit his lips, shut his eyes and with the cloth wrapped around his fingers and slide in. It was too easy. That was bad.

He breathed in and out, hoping that Naruto wouldn't mind this. It had to be cleansed or it could go bad. He would need to go the storage room to grab some special meds and come back later...

As he went on so, his mind drifted off of things, making it easier. He would likely have to report to the Tai Zi about this person's condition later. The Tai Zi made him come and do this but not the Tai Yis, probably because he wanted to keep it secretive and quiet. But that answer led to many more questions: Why he would need to do that, how he found Naruto, what kind of connection he has with him, and even the impossible - did Sasuke do this?

Such thought was thrown away quickly. There is no way. The Tai Zi was known for his ways with women, and just about to get married in a couple days time. Everyone sees the years of devotion that Sasuke put in to see Sakura in the brothel. From the very beginning of time, he thought. It was delirious to even have such thought. Shikakmaru shook his head as if throwing that thought away. It's highly unlikely that Sasuke is the one that found Naruto and carried him here. Anyone could've done it for him. Maybe he isn't even aware of Naruto's body's state right now. Maybe he just happen to know Naruto. He knew that the last thought didn't make sense, considering that Neji and Hinata had been warning Naruto that Sasuke was in the brothel last time, but he ought to not dig too far. Truth can bring pain and means dirty businesss nowadays.

He thought about it carefully. As he threw away the dirty cloth, now sticky and white with hints of blood everywhere. Should he inform that Naruto's body has been violated? Such a thing could cause dreadful rumors and maybe Naruto could even be sold into prostitution, for a good price too.

After everything was done and he dumped the dirty water outside the walls, he decides to see how Sasuke's attitude was on all of this first and then see if it could be said.

He went back in one more time, checking if everything is okay. Naruto looked more peaceful now, some bandages on his face, covered by blanket, and the breathing was heard a little easier. Shikamaru nodded to himself, and strode off for more medicine.

Let him call himself a doctor, one that knows the healing arts.

- - - - - = = = = Scene change = = = = - - - - - -

Kiba Inuzuka is walking with Akamaru, who was happily woofing and wooing at every single person that passed them. The Inuzuka was well known for loving dogs, such tradition passed down the whole entire family. If one were to enter their household, they will be greeted not by guards, but well trained large dogs, making even better guardians.

"Arr-arr!" Akamaru jumped happily on top of Kiba's head again.

"Ah you little fur ball of a-" Kiba almost feel, laughing loudly. He brought down Akamaru and held him in his arms. They been growing up together ever since Akamaru was a baby puppy, their bound deeper than usual dog and dog owners. Right now it's one of the usual routine of walks they take everyday, and today they had their on-and-off companion - Shino of the Aburame family, wearing his usual outfit that gave him the mysterious look and things he called "shades". Supposedly it was a fashion statement in the Country of the Earth and protects the eyes under the blazing sun, and this trait runs through the whole family. Personally, Kiba didn't really see the point of that in this gray sunless weather.

Now, to look at their relationship status is like looking at the relations between their very own favorite things: bugs and dogs. It's those kind of you happen to be here, and I happen to be here too, hey you wanna talk or what. It's not exactly the fluffy friendship you get like when he's with Naruto or maybe even Choji, when it's all laughing and chasing ladies and wild dogs and acting like idiots. He did known Shino since he was young, even before he met Naruto or Choji. Always the quiet, stoic guy, and occasionally sarcastic, Shino wasn't exactly your favorite person to be around. Still, in the grand palace, his family had power, and was a one of the few very good and straight backed branch. The Inuzuka was not all mighty though they had their place, and Shino didn't say anything about Kiba at all like other kids of his age. Things like your family includes dogs(considered major insult in the old time point of view) or look down at him. Perhaps it's because Kiba knows that even behind the sometime kind of a gloomy-bump person Shino was, he had a kind heart. Probably if he had to place Shino on his social chart, he fits best in the best friend location. But just thinking of Shino with that title gave the boy goosebumps. Shino was just.. Shino. He was always there, and Kiba takes at least some appreciation into it.

"..."

Shino merely watched Kiba battling with his dog on the ground, laughing and rolling around. Which made Kiba felt like a retard, but at least he was having fun.

"Man, I haven't been catching up with Naruto lately." After few minutes of struggling, they now sat on the garden's stone bench, Akamaru sleeping on Kiba's lap. "And that little bastard hasn't been looking for me either." He pouted a little. He tells Shino practically his whole life, and all Shino did was listen and sometimes have a say or two. It was like Shino was the secret bank because he barely talks at all, and the place Kiba can whine to without being told shut up to. "Say, you don't think he ran off with a girlfriend right? Or went suicido over Sakura?"

"...Is that something you should really be talking about lightly?" Shino spoke, his deep voice a little raspy. Kiba always secretly liked that voice, but by that comment, he sighed.

"Man, life is just going kinda downhill, isn't it?" Kiba's feet was kicking the air. "Damn, the wedding coming up and all.. Thank god my mom kicked me out. She said I was no help 'cuz I ran over an vase. And just saying, I did that on purpose." He smirked a little, chuckling. Shino just shrugged, meaning unknown.

"You think I should check out how Naruto's doing with Choji soon, after the wedding?" Kiba asked, his gaze on Shino's face. Shino nodded slightly in approval.

"Alright, that's decided. Wanna tag along later?"

"...No thank you." Shino said, voice quiet.

"Choji's nice guy, you know, easy to talk to." He paused, waiting for a reaction. None. "You sure? I think Naruto might actually get you talking, he's like, even more talkative than me." He might have saw an look of disbelief on Shino's face, but he didn't know for sure. "Oh, fine. Whatever."

Akamaru growled, Kiba sighed. Sometimes, even after all those years, he just doesn't know how to deal with this guy. But you know, he's always there, and he can always lean his head on his shoulder when he needs to.

* * *

Shikamaru comes again! Kiba appears! Shino appears! Akamaru appears(should that count)! Suigetsu was mentioned! I'm really trying to put all the characters in there man. These days I was reading through Narutowiki and found that I forgot about Shizune! Shame on my head, honestly.

So like I said soooo long ago, this story has a lot of pairings. You can count ShinoKiba as one of them right now. . It's one of my many interest to have a picture-perfect-everyone's-got-someone story, hehe. I thinks it adds more depths to the story with more complexion relations between characters. I'm also considering about ShikamaruNeji or vice versa as I was reading through fanfics yesterday. Tell me what you think and other pairings you want to see, I'm going to try and fit them all in there.

Next chapter Naruto comes back again :D Please look forward to it.


	13. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for the long wait for everyone! I was in China, travelling and visting family, most of time did not have internet connection and didn't have the environment for writing. Now I am back with some more knowledge and touch for the ancient China. Though the storyline seems a little unclear to me now since I have been away for so long, but please still look forward to it as I promise I will do my best. Thank you for all the readers out there waiting!

bak choy: a very common green vegetable in the Chinese meals, part of the cabbage family,

* * *

The eyelashes are wavering just slightly under the shot of sunlight from the window. Slowly the eyelid unfolded, revealing the azure eyes underneath.

Naruto grasped for air as he awoke in a unfamiliar room. He is lying on a soft, warm bed, and another person was in the room, who seemed just as surprised as he is.

"Whoa, you woke up." An rather laid-back sounding voice.

"Where am I...?"

Naruto remember the face, that one day he was with Neji and Hinata at the brothel. Shikamaru Nara, he recalled the name. Another royalty. His body felt burning hot and he was dizzy, the air he breathed in entered an vast empty space in his stomach. He tried to sit up, but an immerse pain all the way from his back down his hips and to his knees stopped him. He felt a drop of blood sliding from that place down his leg. Shikamaru ran over to him quickly, spilling sprinkles water from the large bowl he was holding.

"Don't try to move around yet!" Shikamaru's voice was rather worried and a little impatient. "You're not well enough to do that. Agh, if I knew you were going to wake up today I would've bought some food..."

"Wake up... Today..?" He was lost as a child, his voice a dry crack. "How long have I been sleeping? Where am I...?"

"For about three days now." Shikamaru said. "You're in one of the grand palace's houses. I'm Shikamaru, by the way." He rose his hand, just to signal that. Naruto's blue eyes were still misty and as if he was in another world. He shut his eyes because he felt so sleepy and tired, and then.

Darkness.

Darkness. When he couldn't see anything. When that man, that man.

"Ah... ah..."

Memories flooding in his head. Pain. Those sticky warm stuff. Inside him.

"Ah...ahh..."

His body dirty. Violated. Humiliated. Pride crushed to oblivion. Disgusting. Dark. That man's hands, the texture of it so well-remembered, but not a single glance of his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"

A scream, a shriek, or more like a howl from a wounded animal. His body is shaking. He felt like throwing up, but nothing was in his stomach.

"Oi! Calm down-" Shikamaru was quickly alarmed by this, smashing the bowl of water down on the table and running over to Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"

He hates himself.

So ugly. So dirty. So lowly. So disgusting. He wants to rub his skin off, everywhere that man had touched him, everywhere-

"Naruto! Calm down!"

He doesn't know. He sees nothing, hears nothing. All this, all this sound, all this emotion pouring out of him. He doesn't know what to stop, and how to.

Don't look at me.

Don't touch me.

"Naruto! You have gotta be quiet! If a guard hears you-"

He can't stop. He can't. Too much. Too much.

Don't you see? His body is tainted, and that along with his heart and soul, to eternity.

Shikamaru bit his lips and pulled a hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto immediately remembered that cloth that in his mouth that night.

"Ah shit-!"

Shikamaru felt sharp-edged teeth dug in deep into his hands, pain running through his veins. Yet he cannot afford to move his hands. No one must find this place, that part was ordered clearly. His hand was shaking but he did not let go, only muffled sound came from Naruto's mouth. The boy won't stop.

"Geh-" Another sound of pain escaping Shikamaru's lips. His hand might be bleeding, but he can't even know for sure.

After some moments or so, when that point came around that Naruto dug in so deep Shikamaru thought his bones will shatter, the blond boy finally let loose, a string of saliva lingering on his lips.

He was no longer screaming, yet Shikamaru didn't know if that was much better. The blue eyes are two empty holes, only fear and shadowed. Naruto's whole body was shaking violently, teeth clattering, like a startled animal. Shikamaru reached his unbitten hand near him. Almost self-instinctly Naruto winced and pushed it off, eyes now tear filled, staring up to Shikamaru.

"Na-Naruto..." Shikamaru stuttered, not quite knowing what to do with this.

Naruto's lips were dry, his words smothered to a jumble. It took Shikamaru a few tries to understand what he was saying.

"Don't look at me."

"Don't touch me."

And lastly was clear sentence,

"Leave me. Leave me alone!"

That part of the emotion so clearly showed, wanting for the grant of solitude. At that there was really no other opinions, but Shikamaru didn't feel it was safe to leave him there unwatched. He stood his ground, but as he watched Naruto struggled to fight back his tears in front of him, hiding his face in his arms, Shikamaru took a deep breath and left the room. Door shut, ear pressed against the wood, trying to catch any sound.

He didn't hear the last sentence as he shut the door behind him.

"Please, please, please." Shook up voice, croaked and soaked with tears. "Don't hate me."

Because I am now lowly and filthy.

- - - - - - - - Time passage - - - - - - - -

It took almost a half hour when Shikamaru finally hear the sobbing die down to silence. His legs was a little sore from squatting for so long, and his feet were going numb. He kicked and around and pressed his ear against the door a little harder, trying to catch even the slightest sound. Unfortunately that force was too great, and the door slammed open his face flat almost hitting the ground.

"Ah damn-" He got up, feeling rather lacking of self-confidence at the moment. He heard a chuckle from Naruto and returned the boy's gaze, and saw that Naruto was trying to hold in his laugh even with his eyes puffy red. There was a silent moment where they just stared at each other, gazes frozen, Shikamaru's knees and hands on the floor. Seems like a second later, Naruto broke out laughing.

"Y-you-" Naruto was holding his stomach. "Sh-should really see your face- Hahahaha!" His laugh didn't seem to fade at all.

"Ugh." Shikamaru just sat his butt on the ground, sighing and scratching his hair a little. "Glad to know you're feeling better." He murmured under his breath, a little glad this happened to ease up what could have been an very awkward situation. Naruto was still laughing like there was no tomorrow, in which point Shikamaru just stood up and pat off the dust and sat down on the chair by the bed.

"Ah, that was a good one." Naruto wiped a tear of laugher from his eye, sniffing his nose just a little. Shikamaru messed with the white cloth, stretching out the shape and wiping the blood on his hand. Naruto's gaze came upon the bite marks he had made. He lowered his eyes and his voice was dead quiet.

"I'm so sorry." His head down, messy blonde hair covering his expression.

"No big deal." Shikamaru said nonchalantly. "Better than what you've got, that is."

Naruto stared at his bandaged hands, hinting a show of red under the white fabric.

"You treated them, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded, rather humble. "Thank you." His voice fades into a whisper, almost like he was going to cry again.

"Don't need to thank me for it yet, you're not exactly all that better." Shikamaru seemed to want to move away from the thankful subject. Not the sentimental type, isn't he? More like he's shy when others give compliments or thanks him. "Are you hungry?"

"YES!" Naruto yelled rather loudly, Shikamaru jumped a little, not expecting such an energetic reply.

"Dude, I said it once already, can't let anyone find this place, so don't scream okay?" The voice volume was just too much for his ears. He preferred silence.

"Gotcha. But my stomach is dying for something fill it up." Naruto rubbed his tummy, sniffing his nose from the earlier crying. The signs of a screaming, crying and damaged boy almost ceased to nothing. Just those red puffy eyes, how he's not moving around a lot, and also those bandages on his finger everywhere.

"I will get you some food." Shikamaru stood up slowly. "Also a hot tub of water. You need to take a bath."

The blond boy rose up his arm up and sniffed, his nose wrinkled a bit. "I stink, don't I?"

"Well I couldn't exactly put you in a bathtub and bath you when you're unconscious." Shikamaru used some water to wash his wound, eyebrows jumping a little. "Well, I _could_... But hopefully you don't mind that I didn't."

"Not at all." Naruto shook his head, smiling a little.

"I will be back in a couple of minutes. Just lay in bed for now and don't move around so much, okay?" Shikamaru reaches by the door and pop in his head one more time.

"Okay." Naruto said obediently. At the moment, food was the first thing he cared about.

As Shikamaru left the room, silence was all that lingered on. Naruto gulped a little, his fingers holding tight to the blanket. He hated this, this feeling like everything around him is dead. Just like that night, and that memory will pour in. But he was calmer now, taking in deep breaths, slowing down his hearbeats. The feeling he had earlier was like that time when Kiba pushed him in a pond, drowning underwater. That agonizing pain, where breathing was impossible, when visions are blurred to nothing. His head and heart was taken over by those water, drowned in his own tears and fear. Though he is fine afterwards, like he is now, he knows that it will come again and again sooner or later. The part which hurts the most was that he was hurting others, like Shikamaru, who was kind to him. People need to be away from when he's having this, he knows now.

And what he can't run away from. These thoughts, so heavy he's going to choke, as much as he wants to keep it far, far way.

Who was that man?

Why did he do this?

What had done that was so horrible that he deserved this?

...

Why?

Why him?

What kind of bound does he have with that man to do this?

He felt like billions of ants on his skin. The man's touch lingered everywhere. Unclean, his body is unclean. His lips quivered. He missed home more than anything. He wanted to see Iruka-niang and Kakashi, and cry in their arms, however cowardly that sounds. He couldn't believe the fact he slept for three long days. Iruka must be so worried. And Lee's letter. He is wearing a light blue robe right now, made of fine material for a peasant like him. The robe he wore before is probably ripped, along with the letter. Naruto shuddered at that thought, feeling tears almost flowing out-

He hears birds chirping. Bright and light.

Naruto's thoughts was interrupted by this delightful sound. His gaze drawn to the wide open window, to the scenery outside. A couple of yellow feathered birds rested on the overgrown tree branches, the rich green leaves contrasted to the vivid color very well, even a few tiny white flowers blooming. The sky was vibrant blue, and the sunshine, he realized, was warm, coating a shade of yellow on his skin.

His mouth opened like an idiot, staring at such an oridinary scene, and be amazed by it.

It's those moments when you just realize what you have. Hey, the sunshine is warm. Hey, there are birds outside. Hey, the trees are growing. Hey, the sky's color is really pretty.

Those moments when you truly take appreciation to things around you.

Before he knew it, he was smiling. Though he can choose to cry, to break down, to be torn by these memories, he can still embrace others, and it perhaps matters not if they do it back.

Shikamaru was already in the room silently, carrying plates of food and a big bowl of rice. He did not proceed any further, as he catch the sight of Naruto facing the sunshine, that golden light over him, smiling in a way normal mortal cannot manage. So pure of heart and soul, even being tainted from the body. Something celestial, enlightened by his own kind heart and bright spirit. He was saved by himself to a downward spiral of darkness. Even thought tainted, he can still keep his heart. How lucky.

Perhaps Naruto could really beat this, Shikamaru thought.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat, a little sorry to intrude this, but a sick patient has to eat and take his medicine. "Your food is here, Naruto."

Naruto seemed a little startled, but soon his face turn to a smile by the sight of food. "Yeah!"

Shikamaru carried the food to the table, giving Naruto a bowl filed with rice and some portion of the dishes he took. Naruto dug in fervently, almost just swallowing and no chewing. Shikamaru had really no desire to watch such table manners, though, understandably for someone that hasn't eaten in three days.

"Another bowl please!" Naruto exerted his hand out, a rice sticking to his corner of his mouth. Shikamaru sees all the green vegetables left untouched and rose his eyebrow.

"You need to eat the vegetables to get better, you know." He said, feeling as if he's talking to a child.

Naruto wrinkled his nose and stared at veggies with contempt, sighed, and ate the bak choy, wearing an expression like vomiting. Shikamaru shook his head, disbelief that a boy his age would refuse to eat vegetables.

That too, however, could just be part of his charm and persona. Purity. Innocence. Childlike.

The food was cooked by the Royal Kitchen, a kitchen filled with very skilled chiefs hired just for the royal families. Shikamaru merely snuck some out, by some connections Choji had made with the kitchen over the years. They're definitely the best of best, with many different styles from all over the country. Naruto is just digging into it, enjoying the special baked duck.

"Say, Shikamaru," In the middle of eating, Naruto started talking rather randomly. "Next time, I..."

"?" Shikamaru waited for the unfinished sentence.

"Next time I lose control again, just shut the door, okay? I will throw a blanket over my mouth." Naruto swallowed down the duck. "I will be fine."

Shikamaru stared at him, as if trying to figure out what Naruto was. He nodded. "Sounds fine."

He was sure if it was Naruto, he could do it.

* * *

Please understand that this chapter was half typed before I left. Now I need to review my plan for the storyline and go on. Look forward to the next chapter coming out soon!


	14. Chapter 11

Story is moving on and on. Next chapter be here soon!

Mizhou: traditional gruel-like thing in Chinese. Very common during breakfast meals.

Huang Jia: The royal family

* * *

It was another morning.

Naruto was waiting for Shikamaru to come with his breakfast. This is the fifth day. His mind is in a state of half-awake, thoughts floating and roaming around, trying to find a way back to reality. The early morning of mid-summer was warm, even in this isolated and shadowed place. His fever has cooled down quite a bit in the last two days. Shikamaru's medicine really worked well. He was staring at nothing, pupils blank. He feels like he was not here, but somewhere far, far away. Away from the palace, the prince, and even Sakura.

Few knocks on the door. Naruto felt as if awoken from a dream, eye's blinking a few times, and called out.

"Come in."

The door creaked opened, slowly. Shikamaru came in with a basket in his hand, a sweat dripping down his cheek.

"That was a test, Naruto, and you just failed it." Shikamaru said, his voice a little impatient. The hotness was getting to him.

"Huh?" Naruto seemed clueless.

"No one else is suppose to find this place. In other words, they can't find you. When I knocked the door you should've pretended that no one was there and hide, instead of answering 'Come in'. The worse possible answer."

"Well gee, how am I suppose to know it was a test?" Naruto pouted. Shikamaru had expression of tiredness and disbelief. The more he conversed with this guy, the more he realize Naruto might have serious brain damage. He almost reminded him of how smart Ino was. Are all blondes like this?

"Forget it." Shikamaru heaved sigh as he walked in and settled the basket on the wooden table, now wiped clean. Before Naruto moved in there was a layer of dust in this house everywhere, and Shikamaru had to clean them up, since this could not be told to anyone. He felt more and more like Yahuan. Though now his attitude towards them is much kinder with understanding, despite their uncharming intelligence. He wiped a sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "It is boiling hot even early morning."

"Feels nice and cool to me." Naruto shrugged.

"Easy for someone that stayed in bed all day to say." Shikamaru side glared him. "I had wake up early to sneak food from the royal kitchen and run all the way over here without being noticed."

"Your hardwork will be much appreciated by my stomach." Naruto grinned widely and rubbed his belly.

Shikamaru shook his head.

Naruto was chomping on his food, seemingly very hungry. Shikamaru bought a book ahead for reading. He flipped through the pages somewhat hurriedly. He was a fast reader, but after he reads he will rethink about the contents bits by bits, chewing them down slowly. He had a bowl of Mizhou himself. The Mizhou had several fresh chopped up pork, giving the taste a whole new level.

In the middle of what seemed a quiet, normal morning, Naruto suddenly stopped eating.

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru raised his head in question.

"It's been 5 days now since I came."

Shikamaru stared at him and nodded.

Naruto's eyes lingered.

"The wedding has already happened, right?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded, feeling a bit unsure by the tense in the blue eyes.

"Is that so."

Naruto's gaze went down. A bitter smile remained on his face, so unmatching to his usual cheery mood and bright smile. Shikamaru watched all of this, he took a breath, and felt like this is the time for it.

"So... It's about time I ask." Shikamaru said, voice a little unnatural and flat.

"How did you get into the place?" Pause. "Why did you come here?"

How and why.. did you get hurt?

Unsaid questions left in the air, dispersing to oblivion by his kindness to let the boy have his last pride.

Naruto's eyes were blank. The color the lead gray sky, clouded and dark. He shut his eyes and bit his lips. His fist tight, wrinkling his clothes. At last he broke into a croaked laugh and a smile, and looked up Shikamaru.

"Well, it's quite a story to tell." He took a deep breath, and his expression relaxed. "Care to hear it?"

While it's story time in the in the palace, Kiba was making his way through the grass field, whistling under the sunshine. He can see the familiar little house now, just before the forest. He knows that Akamaru, who is only company, does not like walking through the tall grass very much. But it was a good morning-walk, also he thinks this trains Akamaru's ability to walk in obstacled roads. He can hear Akamaru growling every few seconds or so, Kiba was still in a good mood, expecting to see a depressed blond boy sleeping in bed and ready to cheer him up with his already speech about moving on and introducing him some girls he met in the palace.

He knew Iruka, merely from meeting him through constant asking Naruto to go and play when they were young. Not much was shared, except often Iruka wasn't the type of loose parents among kids, and that's considered bad. But even as much as Naruto complain about Iruka's worrying every so often, anyone can clearly see they're close and love each other a lot. Kiba knows that Naruto is just adoptive, but he doesn't care or needs to dig in anymore than that. Iruka is kind to him, polite perhaps only because his family has a status and works for the emperor, but still. Even when he was young he felt a warmth in Iruka's smile. He knew it wasn't just all for nothing.

Kiba knows that in that little house waking up early was a tradition. Usually it's just Iruka, working early in the morning. But it's about time Naruto get his butt to a healthier way of life, in both living habits and love life.

He felt strange as he got closer to the house. Something was wrong. He looked to Akamaru, whose's nose was wrinkling a little, making that noise of something was out of place.

This whole feel to the house. The windows were tightly shut, there was no footprints on the muddy ground anywhere, the usual smell of leftover cooking was gone. And the worse of all was, there was no scent of Naruto. He's sure that's why Akamaru's unhappy, and it's making him nervous too.

Did something happen to Naruto?

He felt for the first time a little nervous.

Gulping a little, he really didn't have the mental preparation to come here and recieve a death news. No. It couldn't be like that. Naruto had a life of an cockroach, even that one time when he almost drowned, and Kiba literally started crying, he made it back alive. Damn, Naruto isn't the depressing type, he knows that. If there's anyone that won't go suicido over this that would be Naruto. He was the light, something that will outshine anything.

So he has to be alright.

Kiba looked to Akamaru, who nodded jsut slightly, agreeing. He turned and feeling determined, knocked the door.

There was a long moment of dead silence. Kiba felt like he couldn't breath.

Slowly the door cracked open.

There was Iruka, a brown rag blanket on his shoulder. His thick, dark brown hair for the first time Kiba has seen was down to his shoulders. There was tired and dread look in his brown eyes, dark circles underneath. He looked unkempty, unwell, and as if the whole person's heart was soaked in sadness.

"Oh, good morning, Kiba."

The familiar voice was dry and cracked. It made Kiba's heart felt a slight shudder. Never had Iruka looked so horrible. He felt his heart sunk slowly by this, not wanting to hear the news anymore.

"E-eh, good morning to you." Kiba nodded slightly. "Sorry to intrude at such an early morning... Did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all." Iruka's lips curved into a saddened smile. "It's not as if I can get any sleep these days..." His voice diminished as the sentence went on, gaze down. Akamaru made a croaked sound.

"So, uh." Kiba gulped. "Where is Naruto...?" He looked to the one room house behind Iruka. Naruto's bed, which was on the left, was empty. No messy blankets or bed sheets. The table had one set of bowl and chopstick. Iruka's blanket was curled up, and the stove seemed unmoved for days. Kiba felt like he couldn't breath.

Iruka's gaze went down, bit his lips.

"He's gone. Hasn't been back for days. I tried to find him, I went to Faeries' Landing, the boss there, Tsunade, said she hasn't seen him ever since the day after the prince took Sakura to the palace." Iruka's voice shook as he talked. His body looked so weak, so thin. His arms wrapped around himself, as if asking for a last bit of comfort.

"W...What?" Kiba felt just a tiny bit of relief. At least Naruto was still alive. Or, to say, not confirmed that he was died. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know." Iruka shook his head. "He left nothing, not a letter, not a word." He sniffed a little. "I don't know what that child will do... He must been so heartbroken by the news... I thought he will eventually get over it, but he..." Iruka's faced down, drips of watermarks was made on the muddy ground. Kiba almost felt crying along, but that would been too embrassing for him. Akamaru rubbed his head on Iruka's leg, barking a little for comfort.

"Please do not worry." Kiba took a breath and said, putting his arm on Iruka's shoulder. "I will do to the best my ability to find Naruto. He maybe a little slow sometimes, but he's not dumb enough to do anything unsensible. I will look for him till I find him."

"T-hank you..." Iruka sniffed. "Thank you..." His shoulder shuddered. "T-here's only so much I could do... I just hope he is okay... If he isn't I..." He stopped talking, the tears was just coming.

"Don't worry." Kiba said, trying to be cheerful. "Naruto is Naruto, after all. That guy won't just be gone like that. There must be a reason. You will see, when I find him, he will be just as jumpy and loud." Kiba smiled a little. "And pout when someone ask him to eat vegetables. I bet he really misses your ramen. He will eventually come home just to eat that."

Iruka looked up to him, tear filled eyes looked almost shining. By that he coudln't help but crack a smile. Kiba thought Iruka looked very.. Beautiful then. Probably those motherly emotions that just make people glow.

"I bet he will." Iruka smiled. "And on that day, you should come along too."

"Great! I will tell you something, I like your ramen no less than he does." Kiba scratched his head and smiled. "I will come back to bring news if I have any. I will get him home."

"Thank you, Kiba." Iruka's voice was soft. "You're a good friend. Naruto's lucky."

[ . - Scenery Change - . ]

"Ah... Achoo!"

Within the palace wall, the blond boy sneezed loudly, making Shikamaru's nose wrinkle, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry about that." Naruto wiped his nose. "Someone must have been talking about me."

"You sure it's not just part of your cold?" Shikamaru asked.

"Very." Naruto said. "My fever's gotten a lot better these days. And I can get off of bed now, and taking a bath hasn't been a problem."

"Glad you're better."

"Thanks to you." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Nah. Just doin' what I'm told to do." Shikamaru waved it off, feeling a little embarassed. "Back to topic, please."

"Well, rest was simple. I was carried here, unconscious, and then you came. On the command of some mysterious person that you don't even know." Naruto shrugged. "That's about it."

"So you're very sure that on the night when you were in the cell room, Sakura said she will come and see you the next day, and that you be released." Shikamaru said it slowly.

"Yes. The guard told me that." Naruto nodded.

"He had no reason to lie or dare to..." Shikamaru seemed to be in thought.

"He was a nice guy, that guard was." Naruto said.

"But if what you said, or what the guard said was true," Shikamaru's voice turned serious. "then the person... That person can override the Fei Zi's command."

Naruto felt himself shudder a little.

Shikamaru said no more. His face was solemn.

One who could override the command of the Fei Zi. The one who was able to enter the grand cell freely at well. The one who could have the keys to the forbidden cells. Whoever it was, he had power. Great power. And just thinking of the only possible person of this made him shudder.

"Naruto, let me tell you something." Shikamaru looked to him straight in the eyes. "Whoever this person is, he is not someone to be messed around him. I can't dig my nose into this, and you mustn't either."

"I wouldn't." Naruto's hand made into a fist, gaze down. "I would never, ever want to see the face of that man."

Shikamaru was silent, not knowing quite what to say, and looked away. He cleaned up the dirty dishes, putting them into the basket, ready to be washed later.

"Shikamaru!"

Naruto suddenly yelled so loudly that Shikamaru almost dropped the bowl in his hand.

"What?" Shikamaru rose his eyebrows high and quickly ran over to the bed as he saw Naruto trying to get off from the bed. The blond boy's face was quickly in great pain as he tried to walk and fell back down again.

"Don't be stupid! You can't walk around yet! Calm yourself down!" Shikamaru helped him to the bed. "What's wrong? Don't just randomly scream like that!"

"The jade! The jade!" Naruto's words were fast and wrestled out of Shikamaru's arms. "My jade!"

"What jade? What jade?" Shikamaru seemed lost.

"It must be in the clothes I wore in the cell..." Naruto's face filled in fear. "Shikamaru! Where are the clothes!"

"I put them in the garbage rack. Hold on, hold on, don't move! It's still here, I haven't had a chance to take it out. Hold on a sec and let me find it, alright?" Shikamaru quickly scrambled and went out the door.

Naruto breathed heavely. That was Sakura's jade, and he took it. He must give it back to her, it must have been important. That jade, and Lee's letter... He needed them. How could he remember just right now? What if Shikamaru threw it out earlier? He was so used to feeling the pattern of the letter printing on the jade that sometimes his fingers felt a strange tingle, yet days before he couldn't remember about it. Stupid fever, messing up his head. Naruto punched bed in frustration. If Shikamaru doesn't find it...

"I got your clothes, here." Shikamaru handed him the rags. Naruto snatched it and start fondling around, searching. He felt the shape and that familar cold, smooth surface.

There it was in his hand, the bright light green shone under the sunlight. It was beautiful as he remembered, the letterings were the same. No breaks but a few scratches on the back. He sighed in relief, but did not see Shikamaru's eyebrow raise higher than ever when he saw the jade.

It was a fine piece, anyone with some knowledge of jade would know. Just by the fine carving, the very natural and green color and its large size. Also the see throughness. The more a jade is wear the more it is attached to the owner, and becomes see-through in term. But most of all it was the lettering. 助君桃缘.

"Naruto."

"Finally found it..." Naruto sighed again, holding the jade lovingly in his hands. "Finally..."

"Naruto." Shikamaru said again. This time Naruto looked up.

"Huh?"

"Where did you find this jade?"

Naruto felt a little nervous by the odd look on Shikamaru's face.

"It was under Sakura's bed. In the brothel. I used to visit her." He quickly added.

"Under the Fei Zi's bed..." Shikamaru thought. That's normal. The prince must have left it for her there, waiting to be found. No wonder these days no one has spoken of Sasuke's jade that Sakura was suppose to have. She never wore it. Yet Sasuke said nothing about it.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, a little scared. "Is this jade.. bad?"

"Eh. No, not at all. It isn't _bad_... Well I guess in some ways, it is, for you." Shikamaru said in a question to himself too. Affinity jades are given to a Huang Jia child around the age of 5. They will be carrying it ever since then, and the affinity will find its true owner, the wielding person's lover, by fate. However said he understood that Sasuke left it meant for Sakura. Yet Naruto has it... He felt a sudden chill and realize he expression right now must be very strange.

"So.. Am I suppose to throw it away..?" Naruto seemed lost, holding the jade, its red strings spread between his fingers.

"No, no..." Shikamaru shook his head immediately. He has no idea what it means if the jade is thrown away by the true owner, but he has a feeling it wouldn't be good. After all, this isn't just anyone's jade. It was the Huang Tai Zi's. "You shoud keep it."

"What? But it's Sakura's!"

"No." Shikamaru said. "Listen, Naruto, that jade is, eh, meant for you. I guess. In some ways..."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in question. "But it was under Sakura's bed."

"But it found _you_." Shikamaru said slowly.

"Whaaat?" Naruto seemed lost as ever.

"You know what, never mind. But you cannot throw the jade away, you cannot give it way, or show it to anyone, got that?" Shikamaru said firmly.

"Why? It's Sakura's, I have to give it back to her." Naruto too said firmly.

"If it was meant for her, it will make its way back." Shikamaru said. "If it's not... Well, just keep it for now." He gulped a little, suddenly an odd image of prince and Naruto came into his head. What was odd was that the image did not seem strange or out of balance at all. He shook his head quickly in disbelief of himself. Sure, Duanxiu is a little common these days, and there are tons of boy prostitutes out there, but the prince is married.

But his jade was here.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said worriedly by Shikamaru's action of throwing his head on the wood desk.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Shikamaru murmured. "Just give me some.. quiet time."

Damn. Why is it gotta be me to be meddled in these kind of troublesome things?

Shikamaru often thought that to himself.

Afternoon comes around.

Just another quiet moment, when Naruto is about to go to sleep, playing with his jade, and Shikamaru was reading.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

Just out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru didn't look up.

"Does Sasuke play the flute?"

Shikamaru looked up, seeing Naruto's face immediately became flustered.

"I meant, the prince! The prince!" He quickly said, feeling embarassed making the same mistake over and over again.

"Nah, I don't care what you call him." Shikamaru shrugged. "Besides, I think you're right. He must do get tired getting all highness highness all the time."

Naruto nodded quickly in agreement, glad to find someone that thought the same.

"But to answer your question, yes, he did play the flute. When he was young he performed to only special guests, and it was said that his playing was the sound from heaven. But he stopped some years ago, though the saying didn't die down much." Shikamaru said, pausing to see Naruto's amazed reaction and happy expression. "Why did you ask?" He said suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Naruto lay down and turned around, back facing Shikamaru. Almost too obvious. Shikamaru wasn't much too bothered by this, that is, he didn't see the reddened face of Naruto's, smiling secretly to himself, almost like a young girl in love.

I got to hear it. The flute. It was pretty. Really like the sound from heaven.

Secrets are sweet.

* * *

How's that for a little bit of SasuNaru? xD

I know very well all of you are eager for more of it. Dun worry, it's coming!

Thanks for reading and waiting for some reviews and some things you would like to see in this story x]


	15. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews guys! Close to hundred now :D

This is the chapter where all the SasuNaru starts. Begins from fluff, soon to M rating. :)

I decided to post this chapter because I know it's a little late and I won't have to time write this following week, so give out what we got now. From the reviews I figure there are somethings I should be explaining. First of all, as many of you are sort of worried about Sasuke's and Sakura's marriage, I must remind you and it is my mistake that I haven't before, that in ancient China, royalties marriage meant nothing. Nothing. As in, the emperor had many wives as he like, if he doesn't like one of them, then she will to be known as "the unfavored one" and be ignored for her life if that's the man's wish. It was an unbalanced society between women and men, like many country back then. They do not require any commitement. In cases of arranged marriage, marrying someone was just that one night, and then later the man could not give a damn about her and move about his normal life. That's for that, so don't pay minds to Sakura. She can sit aside(ha that was mean).

Terms to know:

Yixing: a type of pottery, sometimes used for tea

Pingshen: after a proper kowtow greeting is done to the royalty, you're allow to stand up again once they say this

Taijian: Eunuch. For more info of it you can go to the wikipidea. A brief explanation would be the ones that worked for the royalty family closely. They're well known and in some way a taboo and looked down on in history of time and even today for the tradition each of them had to go through to become a Taijian - the cleanse of their body, which basically means they cut off the way they can reproduce. Now you can ponder on the details... In many ways they're said to be feminine in bad way and looked down upon, but in history some of them made very great advisors to the Emperor.

* * *

Naruto heard the last footsteps of Shikamaru, leaving for the afternoon, and immidiately stood up.

It is the third week now. He has done nothing but staying in bed, anxiously waiting to go home. He wasn't going to stay here forever, no matter how good of a friend Shikamaru was, or that he hasn't talked to Sakura yet. He missed Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Lee, and even Ino's meaness. Perhaps he should go and see Sakura, but with the guards walking around everywhere, it's so easy to get caught. Around here is the bamboo forest, he's pretty sure of that. Now all he needs to do is go. Just get out of here.

He can walk around without too much difficulty now, though there's still a pain running down his hip as he limped. He got up, still feeling a little full from lunch, and pushed out the dark red wood door to the garden. Like he has seen before when Shikamaru held him to try to walk, the place was still lifeless. Grass never growing, tall, ancient trees. He felt like everything was died in this place, died quiet, died silence. He walked slowly though he knew no one was going to be here, just a guilty conscience all human has. His shoes made funny noises on the dusty muddy ground. The sun shone brightly, light pouring through the spaces between leaves, making sprinkles of gold highlighting his features.

All of this. Him wanting to meet with Sakura. He still anxiously wanted to see her. So badly. Still so heartbroken that him and she will never be. His heart broke to pieces everytime he thought of it. That man and what he did to him, that darkness still lingering around in a shadowed corner, jsut waiting for its chance to seize him. And out of all of this, the encounter with Sasuke - that confused him the most of all. He thought about every single little detail, how he called out his name again, how Sasuke smiled and called his own name, and how he fell into the boy's hug, and pushed him away.

All of these things in his head. It was too much.

An escape, an rest. That's what he needs now.

He reaches just before the entrance door, beyond the walls. He looked back one more time, thinking that he will have to thank Shikamaru soon, turned, and took a step forward.

A sound quieter than death, ten long, slender, yet dangerously sharp needles came to the ground just centimeters before him.

Naruto fell back.

"What.. What the hell?"

He stood up and immediately took steps back in alertness and fear. If he would've took a step further, he would've been died.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

Though he's scared, he still yelled loudly, backing himself up. He does not have very skilled wu gong skills, though Kakashi did teach him some moves, for self-defense. He felt his heart racing fast, and it almost stopped when a human figure appeared out of no where just in front of him.

"!"

He stepped back few more steps.

The person had long hair tied into a bun, the front parted evenly. Dressed in clothes clearly made for fighting, pure white, and an odd white mask on. Naruto studied the person in front of him. The person was slender, he couldn't quite tell if it was a man or a woman. He took a breath and yelled again.

"Who are you? You almost killed me there!"

"I did not intend to harm you. It was merely a warning." The voice was smooth and calm. Naruto still couldn't tell whether it was a man or a woman.

"A warning for what?"

"You may not leave this place." The person said simply.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" Naruto said angrily. "Have you been watching me all this time?"

"It is not in my wish. It's merely my orders."

"Orders?" Naruto titled his head. "The same one that ordered Shikamaru to look after me?"

"You do not need to know that." The person said coldly. "Now stay at this mansion. You're free to walk in this area, as long as it is within the walls."

"You can't tell me what I can't do." Naruto rose his eyebrows. If talking fails, use force. He bolted forward and threw a punch, yet easily stopped by that person's hand, twisting his arm back and had him in their arm. A light, flowery frangrance ran up Naruto's nose, from the person's body.

"Ow ow ow!" Naruto's eyes twitched. "That hurts!"

The person released him. He stumbled back.

He bit his lips. Force fails, talking fails, begging last.

"Please, man. I got my parents waiting for me at home, and my Niang is probably worried sick. He's so fragile and always worry too much, this time I'm not home for almost three weeks, I have to go home and tell him I'm okay." Under the mask Naruto cannot see the person's expression, and beckoned on. "Please. Please. I need to see them. I will even come back after this, I promise!"

"Your promise has no value to me, for my only order is to keep you here and keep out of intruders." The person's voice spoke on. Naruto's blue eyes turned into a sad shade, fist tightened. "I am very sorry." The person's voice softer now, with a little more emotion to it. "But it is my job. I do hope you get to see them soon."

"C'mon man! Please, I really need to get out of here! Not soon! Not later! It's been weeks! I can't wait any longer!" Naruto exclaimed, a hurried tone in his voice. "I beg of you!"

"I cannot let you pass." He repeats. "I'm sorry, but for me, there is really no choice."

"What do you mean there isn't a choice? Who the hell is this person anyways?" He was thankful before for he or she to take care of him, but caging him and locking him in this damned palace? No.

"I obey only commands from my master. He passes other's commands to me." The person said. "For who, I cannot say."

"Ugh!" Naruto drops to the ground, in a childlike way. "This is nonsense! You can't just lock me in here! I'm bored as heck everyday!"

"I cannot entertain you, because-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not in your command!" Naruto saind impatiently.

"Very well so." The person shrugged. "I will catch you if you try to escape. Remember that." And in a moment of a second the person dissapears, just like how he appeared.

"Wait! Wait!" Naruto stood up and waved around his arms. "Where are you? At least tell me your name! I'm Naruto!"

His voice rang like a bell in the tree surrounded mansion. He looked around him, trying to find a glimpse of a white shadow. Suddenly something blocked his version of the sun, pure white, shining, falling. He reached out his hand for it and grabbed, and a crinkled noise.

A piece of paper. With nothing on it.

He looked up again, trying to see the direction the paper came from. But there was nothing but a light breeze, bringing up his messy blond hair.

His face in wonder, holding a blank piece of white paper.

*** time change * time change * = * cut * cut in ***

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"I want to learn how to read and write."

Shikamaru put his books down. He sees Naruto's smiling face, and a blank piece of paper in his hand.

*** time change * time change * = * cut * cut in ***

Time passes like river flow.

"'The water passing through a river will never be the same again. Just like people and those things going by. 朝颜夕改，物是人非。'"

Pause.

"Say, your poems are getting better these days, neh, Sasuke?"

"Watch your place, Suigestu." Smooth voice.

"Oh who cares. It's only the two of us, refined prince." Suigetsu had a playful tone.

The sun slowly rises, till the dark purple sky dyed into red and orange, a spread of bright colors.

Light dashes in.

"Are you ready?" Suigetsu asked.

He stood.

"Yes."

"About time." He sighs. "Takes you too long to prepare."

They take their leave.

*** scene change * scene change * = * cut * cut in ***

Naruto had a big yawn.

There's paper stacks and the smell of ink lingering in the room. He walked towards the table, looking at his hand writing. It's been about a month now since he's been learning reading and writing from Shikamaru. So far, just the very basics. He did not remember one day when Shikamaru did not wrinkle his eyebrows, but he feels like with Shikamaru's method he's learned a whole lot. It was a long struggle for him to hold the brush right. It just didn't work too well with his fingers. He had to make ink everyday with the Yan, and now he knows just how to make the thickness right. Everyday now did not seem to go wasted, but with something accomplished. After some days he started learning, Kiba and Akamaru had found him by following his scent. It was a great reunion. He missed messing around with Kiba and holding Akamaru on his lap. Afterwards he told him all about what happened. Why he was here, how he got here, and why he can't leave now. He remember seeing Kiba's face change as he told him about that man. His heart felt a tiny cringe, but Kiba simply punched his shoulder and told him to "Eat more vegetables and get his ass together". Naruto felt something heavy drop in his heart. He was accepted. Being liked again.

It was hard, telling those things. He wanted to skip all the details, but he figured the more he talked the more he could not think about it. He's been scared, scared to be judged, to be hated. He was so, so relieved. He couldn't lose Kiba as a friend. Just couldn't.

"It's a wonder to me why that guy didn't stop you from coming." Naruto said as he patted Akamaru's head. Akamaru growled with joy. He hasn't seen that person ever since the first time.

"Me too. Man, that's some intense things you went through." Kiba punched his shoulder. "See you can still be standing up. I have to say, you've really surpassed my expecations man." Kiba smiled. Naruto felt a joy pouring from his heart.

Everything was still the same.

Thank the heavens.

Since then Naruto had been writing letters to Iruka-niang, with Shikamaru's help. Though, he did tell Kiba that he can't tell anyone about this, even not Choji, not yet. Shikamaru seemed a little surprised that Naruto knows Choji, and told him that Choji was his childhood best friend. Which too, was a surprise to Naruto. The mystery of human bonding - it's such a small world.

At first it was just him saying things and Shikamaru writing them down, and more and more Naruto started writing himself. His writing of course made no comparison at all to Shikamaru's neat, skillful handwriting. But he's so happy that he's done it himself, and Iruka-niang has been writing back, probably with the help of Kakashi-pervert. Iruka-niang said he was proud of him and misses him and loves him. He feels a tingle of sadness when he reads the squibbly writing from Iruka-niang, but at least now they can keep communication.

He's sitting at the red ledge step(search up Chinese style building for more), hands holding his chin, waiting for Shikamaru to come for the day. He had a brush in his head, made of wolves' tail hair, very fine, as Shikamaru said. He sharpened the tip with his fingers, feeling the smoothness in the gray brush. He learned about four or five characters a day, catogorized in smiliar meanings.

These days he still been trying to find any chance possible to talk to Sakura. But often the new Fei Zi had tons banquets, lessons, and performances each day. Besides the fact that he still knows that the person is still here, watching his every move. He sighed a little, feeling a bit down, but it wasn't all so bad anymore. Though still, he missed home and Iruka-niang very much.

He looked around him. The past month he has done a lot of work cleaning up the garden, pulling out weeds and planting in new flower seeds that Kiba bought in. He surprisingly found that under the layer of dirty and dust on the ground there was a lime stone floor. He's been watering the trees and giving them fertile, and in time they grew green and healthy. Suddenly little animals seems to appear: many birds, some butterfly, sometimes even a red panda or an otter. Shikamaru told him that there was a stream nearby in the bamboo forest, and all of the animals habitats there. Naruto was getting friendly with one of the red pandas. He seem to have those bonds with animals.

Shikamaru was getting a little late today. He impatiently kicked the ground and started whistling, attracting few bright yellow birds. The summer sky was still beautiful and the warm breeze was nice.

The red wood door open. He shot up and yelled,

"Dammit Shikamaru! Where the hell have you been-"

Came not an apologitic Shikamaru. The whole mood changed in the air as that man walked in, full of grace and elegance that no average man can attain, smiling gentler than the soft breeze. He wore a dashing white silk robe that softened his features, sewed with complex patterns. His dark, icy eyes seemed to be even warm under the bright sun.

"Sasu-"

Naruto immediately stopped himself before the name got out of his mouth.

He knew better this time.

"Your highness Tai Zi, long live thousand years."

Naruto got on his knees quickly and gave a kowtow.

These days Shikamaru taught him all the right things to say and the basic manners. The very simplistic ones were the greetings when you meet a member of the royal family. It goes with ranks. The emperor, you would say long-live ten thousand years. 皇上万岁万岁万万岁。 The queen, a thousand years, and the princes too. 皇太子千岁千岁千千岁。

His eyes did not dare to look up, his heart as his throat, racing.

What the hell was the Tai Zi doing here?

"Ping shen." The sign of approval. Naruto stood up, eyes darting around, seeing the prince's sharp eyebrows raised.

"Who taught you to say that?" Sasuke's voice was hazy and smooth.

"Eh," He wasn't sure if he should say Shikamaru's name, but as he feel those beautiful dark eyes staring at him, he felt his heart racing even faster and spilled it. "Shikamaru. Your highness." He added.

"I see he taught you well." Sasuke nodded in approval, and now the man who was standing next to him the whole time snickered. The man had white hair with a light blue tint to it, purple eyes, and dark clothing, holding a stick with long, white hair falling at its end. He had a playful smile and delicate features for a man. Something about him Naruto didn't quite like.

"Thank you, your-high-"

"Drop that, or I will be angry." Sasuke said simply, Naruto felt himself shudder and looked up. The prince had the blank expression, yet there was definetely signs of displeasness on his face. Naruto gulped. Did he do something wrong?

Does Sasuke still remember the encounter at the bamboo forest?

He felt his face reddening as he thought about that, but quickly shook off the thought.

"Ohoo, Sasuke, that's the second person you actually gave that right to." The man laughed. Naruto looked at him and noticed that his teeth were sharp.

"And that number did not include you, Suigetsu, so watch your mouth before you get it." Sasuke said.

"Aww, don't be a joy-killer." Suigetsu snickered. "Say, you there." He pointed his stick to Naruto. "Aren't you going to invite us down and serve some tea?"

"O-Oh. Right." Naruto seemed a little embarassed. "Um, where would you like to sit?"

"Outside is fine." Sasuke sat at the limestone table. Such a simple gesture yet filled with so much grace. The man was breath-taking even time Naruto sees him. Naruto felt so glad now that he wiped the table the day before.

"I-I will go make the tea right away." Naruto fidgeted and stuttered as he spoke, feeling like he doesn't know where to put his hand.

"Hey, blond-boy, don't need to be so stiff and scared. We're not going to eat you." Suigetsu approached him, his hand lifting up Naruto's chin. "Though, I would say your face tempts me."

Naruto's face flushed a ruddish-pink, though he didn't quite understand what Suigestu meant.

"Suigestu."

This time Sasuke's tone had a sense of threatening to it. It gave a chill up Naruto's spine. That aura he has. That aura he is born with as a prince.

"Tsk, Sasuke, you're really getting boring these days." Suigestu pouted unhappily and let go. Naruto backed away. "Shoo shoo boy, go make your tea now."

No need for a second word, Naruto bolted to the room.

Suigetsu sat down at one of the three lime stone stool, his stick at his lap and his hand holding his chin.

"That's the kid you had your eyes on?" Suigetsu shook his head. "Sure, he's passing above-average for the eyes, but he's not very bright, is he now?"

Sasuke said nothing. His dark eyes hid by the curtain of eyelashes above, deep in thought.

While in the other hand Naruto fumbled around in the room, trying to find some brewed tea Shikamaru bought earlier. His hand was shaking a little as he looked through drawers and waiting for the water to boil - Why was the Tai Zi here? Why didn't that person in white stop the "intruder"? Where the hell was Shikamaru?

He feels his breathing deep, heart still pounding loudly. He was not ready to see Sasuke, not after the forest. Not after he married Sakura. Not after he had just met the man.

He stopped for a second.

What the hell does he care what Sasuke think about him?

But he did care, cared more than anything. Sasuke was his rival in many ways, a man he despised and always had jealousy towards to. He couldn't bear to feel that kind of gaze from Sasuke, as if looking at something disgusting and impure. Not Sasuke. Just.. not him.

He shook his head and grabbed the little white cloth that wrapped up the tea leaves and waited impatiently for the water to boil. He took deep, long breaths, trying to calm himself down. But it was not much use. Anyone would feel nervous by the presence of Sasuke. Just his natural pressuring aura as a borned royalty, that elegance and grace. And his face, something even Naruto felt flustered seeing, not to say a woman. Sometimes Naruto even had the thought, if he was Sakura, would he resist Sasuke? No, if he was a woman, would he resist Sasuke?

Probably not.

The thought of that made him blush even more. How could he have such thoughts like this? But it was anavoidable. Ever since the incident at the bamboo forest, he's been more confused than ever. about what he thinks of Sasuke. It's just.. contradicting.

He sees the water boiling and poured them in to the Yixing ceramic teapot. There is a whole set of art to the work of tea, Shikamaru told him, studies, traditions, ceremonies and more. Naruto don't know much except the basics. You wash the tea leaves with clean water twice, there is a good temeparture range to make the tea, usually when the water boiled. He did that carefully, though still some water spilled on the table and his hand. He stuck his burned finger in his mouth and did his best. He was serving tea to the Tai Zi. That isn't something anyone could do, either.

He lift a set of tea cups on to a a wooden plate and carried it outside. There, Sasuke and Suigetsu seemed to be in a very engaged conversation, and stopped abruptly by his appearance. Naruto felt himself blush. He sat the plate down and poured some tea into the cups, hands a little shaky. His heart beating fast as he felt those dark eyes on him, making him blush again.

"What tea is this again?" Suigetsu sniffed the tea.

"Chrysanthemum." Sasuke said as he took a small sip. Naruto looked at gesture and felt a sudden unjust. It's just not fair how some people's simplest movements can be so graceful. Goddamit.

"Flower teas?" Suigetsu stuck out his tongue. "Ew."

"It's my favorite." Naruto said defendingly. "It's sweeter than most tea and it smells like flowers."ff

"Well isn't that just obvious." Suigetsu grumbled. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him, about to say something rude, then stole a quick glance at Sasuke's little grin and held back. After all, he still didn't know the hell this Suigetsu person is. If he was someone important and he said anything rude, he's screwed.

"So, um." He's a little unsure, but curiosty has driven him to his edge. "What brings your highness here today...?"

"Taking a morning walk and happen to stop by." Sasuke said, sipping his tea. Naruto tries to remember the exact angles of Sasuke's hand so maybe he could try to copy it. He felt like he has to do his best around him, to match up to him. So he sat up tall and straight, though his simple orange robe did not match to anything Sasuke was wearing. Or Suigetsu's.

"Yep." Suigetsu agreed.

Naruto felt nervous. Didn't Shikamaru said that no one was suppose to find this place? Does the Tai Zi count? I mean, he couldn't possibly stop the Tai Zi from coming in, right?

"So kid, what's your name?" Suigetsu said, looking at him.

"Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto said. "And you?" And then he regretted it. He shouldn't have said that.

"Hozuki Suigetsu. Where did you come from?"

"Um... pardon?"

"What social class, where on the map, you know." Suigetsu urged on.

"Um, just.. normal people. I guess." Naruto blushed and felt unsure what to say. "From this country... by the countryside."

"Peasants, huh." For some reason, the word that meant of contempt seemed just a mere fact to Suigetsu. "Well. You know who this guy is, right?" Suigetsu pointed his stick to Sasuke's direction, who is quietly drinking his tea. "The littler one of the two "refine prince" of our country." He snickered as he said this, and Sasuke looked to him with something like a glare. "And me, I'm the lucky bastard, this prince's very personal Taijian."

Naruto choked on his tea and started coughing violently by that word. His face was apple red and he looked at Suigetsu with shock.

"Don't be in such a hurry."

And then he felt Sasuke's cold hands patting gently on his back, his dark eyes locked on to his. He started to blush for the hundreth time today and was sure his face couldn't be in a deeper shade of red than it is now. Such a simple thing to do, yet the only ones that did to him was Iruka-niang - who cared about him more than anyone in the world. He can feel the temperature of the prince's hand, cold as he remembered it from so long ago. He stopped coughing and looked to Suigetsu's face, seemingly like an expression of trying to hold in his laugher.

"T-thank you, your highness." Naruto said, stuttering a bit, not looking to him in the eye.

"Relax. And dropped the highness, it's irritating." Sasuke said, his voice rather soft.

"S-sorry." He felt his head lowering. He hears a laugh from Suigetsu and had feeling of not knowing what to think.

"You're a Taijian." Naruto said.

"I'm a Taijian." Suigetsu repeated.

Naruto remembered Kiba telling him about the Taijian before. That day he told him that he snuck to see the procedure and it was the most disgruntling thing he's ever seen. Every little detailed was said and Naruto remembered a sick feeling in his stomach.

"It's just wrong man." Kiba shook his head, his shoulders shuddering. "That kid was around 10. He needed money that damn bad."

"Why did you need to tell me that!" Naruto can see an image forming in his mind and quickly chased it away. "Those kind of things should be kept to yourself!"

"Well I suffered, so you must too." Kiba shrugged. Naruto glared at him and they started punching each other.

Ever since then he understood all the dirty talks about Taijian. In some ways he too felt disgusted, but mostly he felt bad for them. This is the first time he met one in real life.

"Hold that thought blond boy, I know what you're thinking." Suigetsu said darkly. "I will tell you something else though. I ain't like the rest of them. I told ya I was lucky. My master here," He points to Sasuke again. "Approved that I don't need to get my balls chopped off. So hell, I can get hard and make love as much as I want."

Naruto felt his face getting hot by such a comment. Sasuke rose his eyebrow at Suigetsu. Suigetsu merely smiled playfully.

"Look at the way you're blushing, must be a little good virgin boy." Suigetsu chuckled. "How old are you boy? 16? 17?"

"Shut up!" Naruto immediately threw away all the manners there are to be cared about. "I'm not a virgin! What do you know about me?" He felt suddenly nausea in his stomach. Memories ran in playing that scene, the darkness, and that man's touch. He felt his body turned cold in a second. Yet he still had his stupid little pride.

"Not virgin huh?" Suigetsu said with even more interest now. "Then with a face like yours, could you possibly be a prostitute?"

"Hell no!" Naruto said a bad word. But he didn't even care now. "What do you mean with a face like mine? Besides, boys can be prostitutes!"

"Hey, you're looking at one right now." Suigetsu stuck out his tongue. "Well, that was the past, and I was forced, but still. Orochimaru had plenty of them-"

Sasuke put his cup down harshly, the whole table shook. Naruto tensed up and Suigetsu stopped talking, looking to the other direction and whistled.

"Sorry, sorry." Suigetsu put his hand up. "Got carried away."

"You talk too much. Perhaps I should replace you soon, Suigetsu." Sasuke said, his tone fairly calm yet very cold.

"Oh, you would never." Suigetsu smiled. "I'm the only one that understands you, Sasuke."

"That comment was rather disgusting, Suigetsu." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto could see a clear bond between the two of them, something similiar between him and Kiba. He smiled a little, maybe he didn't even realize. Suigetsu noticed his smile and raised his eyebrows.

"What are ya smiling about?"

"Hm? Nothing." His smile grew wider. It became his usual smile that everyone knew so well. So bright and warm, like the sunshine above.

Sasuke looked to Suigetsu's little dazzled expression and snickered lowly.

"Say, Naruto, I heard from Shikamaru that you're learning how to read and write?" Sasuke said, smiling a little. That smile can take any woman's hearts if they lay their eye on it.

"W-what?" Naruto gulped a little. "How did you know that?"

"Never mind how I know." Sasuke drank some tea. "Bring out your writing and pens."

"Um-"

"That, boy, is a command from the prince." Suigetsu says. "Obey it."

Naruto had a displeased look towards Suigetsu and pouted, but still stood up and went in to grab the stuff Sasuke asked for.

"So," Sasuke poured himself some tea. "You are seeing the reasons now?"

"He's pure." Suigetsu looked up. "Innocent. So much so it makes you want to taint it."

"That's for twisted people like you." Sasuke held his chin, his fingers circling the rim of the cup.

For me, all I want is to keep that light beautiful and bright as it is.

That, is love.

* * *

So you could think of this as a half chapter if you like. Next chapter will finish up this and covering some other pairings, so please look forward to it and I will write as much as I can! x)


	16. Chapter 13

Sorry for such a long wait!

I have been very busy lately. There are Chinese fanfics that I have been working on, also I have starting to prepare for the anime convention soon happening in my state. I will be cosplaying as Izaya from DRRR. Maybe to put up few pictures, since I have an amazing makeup artist. :)

This chapter includes of SasuNaru, KakaIru, and ShikaNeji. You may skip the other pairings if you do not like them, but I would say I'm very satisfied with this chapter, especially on Neji. Gahh, I just came to realize he's really one of my favorites. Also, the Chinese poem is written by me from variety of resources. It sucks and you can't really call it a poem, but I did the best I can. Translation shall be revealed later on.

Please enjoy!

Duanxiu: as we can remember from the earliest chapters, Naruto ripped his sleeves off for Sasuke. This term, again, literal meaning is ripping sleeve, but its denotation is referring to gay men in ancient China. The reference came from one of the famous recorded gays in one of the dynasties, when the land lord's lover was asleep and he awoke, trying to move, but find his lover was sleeping on his sleeve. He did not want to wake him up and so he ripped his sleeve, and that was said to show how much the land lord loved his mate. The termenology comes from that. So as here Sasuke repeats the scene gives another sybolism. :) The moment they met each other, they were gay. Yep.

Yuanhun: The ghosts that died an unjust death; ghost that cannot move on to after life because they did not do nothing wrong but died

* * *

The brevity of summer's gentle warm breeze. One's heart is a budding flower, waiting to be moist with love and bloom.

Something blossoming.

Naruto's eyes were glued on the man's bony, slender finger, holding the brush dipped with dark black ink, almost like the man's eyes. His hand swift through the pure white paper, letterings neat, every stroke was clean and sure, thick and thin at the right places. He knew Shikamaru was one of the best at these words crafting in the country, but Sasuke's writing did seem superior.

于初相识君，犹如故人归。

物是人非，朝颜夕改。

望月思不断，缕缕惆怅飘。

不异唯君独，笑如同年日。

红了樱桃，绿了琵琶。

入尘只因君。"

Naruto gazed upon those words, neatly composed and lined up. He could only pick out few characters that he understood, but poems are word weaved together, creating something unique and beautiful. The harder the context is to read the more depths of a poet's skills. He watches Sasuke's dark, opaque eyes, the sun light making it seems as if shining. Sasuke shifted himself from writing and put down the pen, lips curving just slightly.

"Many of us work on and adore the art of literature, and that includes letterings." Sasuke spoke; his voice was smooth and lenient. "One owns one style, and that is himself's. You may learn from a master, but it is not like a bird learning how to fly. You may follow their footsteps, copy theirs at first, but soon you will see it vary as you write and write more, working on details of the character the way you like it. That's your own style."

Naruto grasped to every word Sasuke had just said, nodding along the way, looking at the letterings. It seemed so distant that he will ever write like that, or create his "style". But it was still nice to hear the lesson. Suigetsu yawned a few times and his interest moved to the flowers Naruto planted earlier, also shooing at some birds and little animals.

Sasuke taught him some more complex characters, used in poetry and other literatures. It was interesting and seemed easy by the way Sasuke taught it. He thought of the times when Kakashi tried to explain to him about a poem, how he was bored out of his mind and yawned as he talked. Maybe it's just Sasuke's voice. Maybe.

It still felt strange, talking to Sasuke casually, him giving him a lesson on writing. He still didn't quite know what to feel about him, this breathtaking, elegant and mysterious man. How did he know about him living here, about Shikamaru? Yet all did not seem to matter at the moment, or he just didn't know what to think. Just some days ago they still seemed a world apart, and right now they sat side by side, almost feeling each other's warm breathing1.

That was how fate was.

Afterwards they left the ink to dry and Naruto started writing. He felt like he needed to do his very best to get Sasuke's approval. Yet still he stumbled a little, making a smudge there and there by Sasuke's gaze on him. He sees a smile on Sasuke's face, and felt flustered. Though it was not a mocking smile, and very gentle. Sasuke instruct him carefully, sometimes even holding his hand and wrote it along with him. He seemed like the Sasuke he met at the bamboo forest. Yet those fragments of his childhood remained of an arrogant, cold person. Perhaps Sasuke did change over the years, Naruto thought as he wrote. Maybe he does really love Sakura.

The thought gave his heart a tiny cringe of pain. His fingers shook a little and made a big smudge on his paper.

He blinked a few times, he feels Sasuke's eyes on him, but he couldn't move.

There was a chill running up the segments of his spine. His shoulders shuddered.

His eyes narrowed on that black ink, and the silence that lingered around the corner. This dreadful silence.

His heart skipped a beat. Everything was faint. His visions blurring and fingertips turning cold. He knew what was coming.

This feeling that all the air is gone. Breathless, cold, consciousness fading.

That darkness roaming around, in the corner. That night by the pale moonlight when everything was darkness. Everything he felt was reality, and dreams are afar.

He knows it's bound to be back soon - his tantrum, going berserk - it's been happening the past few months. Every few days, it comes. No patterns, no warnings. Like a monster. A monster in his stomach, hissing lowly, untamed and dangerous, warning him, reminding him. And it attacks. It bites him and tears his soul apart, swallowing up his pride and swarming him with its malicious aura. Naruto does not know what can and will do in this state. Whenever it happens, Shikamaru steps out the room and shut the door tight. He screamed till his voice cracked and broke everything that was around him: comforters, bed sheets, blankets, the bridge of the bed, cups, and tables. There were cuts on his fingers, bruises on his arms to be seen.

But he was just like normal him when it was over. He would be fatigued and his body shaking, falls to slumber and awake, then everything was okay. It's the way he protects himself from harm, the way he can live. He can only hope that these tantrums' intervals decrease and decrease soon to nothing. But that too, can be called wishful thinking.

He tried to retain himself, but his whole body was shaking now. His breathing was hard and he swift his hand across the table. He held in a scream just above his throat. He didn't want this. Not in front of Sasuke. Never.

Body losing control.

No, no, please no...

His head is going blank.

Not in front of him...

Hearings tuning out. That man's touch that made him filthy. Who tainted him and dirtied his soul.

Him.. Who he...

He was sure a scream was going to escape from his lips-

A loud, ripping sound that rang to his ear. A little loud, a little scratchy.

A cold hand reached him. His heart shuddered with fear because it was that same, icy temperature of that man's hand. But it was gentle. The gentlest way someone ever touched him. The smooth skin was soothing, like a lullaby.

"You're bleeding."

It was such a small sound, almost that he didn't hear Sasuke's voice. He was somewhere far, far away, and Sasuke pulled him back.

He sees colors, but perhaps only black and white. Sasuke's dark, opaque eyes, yet had a dim light like gem stone. His white robe was flashy, and Naruto felt the softness around the pain on his hand. And he sees bleeding red, shinning a color that was somewhat warm.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Like he awoke from a dream. He blinked a few times.

Sasuke left sleeve was ripped, the white cloth dyed a shade of red was now around Naruto's hand. Sasuke wrapped it carefully and slowly. Time world was silent.

Going back. 9 years ago. He as a child, ripping off his the cheap brown fabric from his sleeve and tied it around the prince's hand.

The sound of ripping, as if something was changing.

"There." Sasuke said. He still held Naruto's hand in his palm. Naruto was just staring at him blankly, memories flickering.

"That was dangerous," Sasuke had a scolding tone in his voice. His stare soft as moving water. "Do not do that again, you will hurt yourself."

Naruto stares into his eyes. A pain so deep cut through his chest, yet he was sure it was glee.

* = * = * = * = * change of scene * = * = * =*

"What does this character mean again?" Iruka put his finger on the shaky, barely legible character.

"If I am not wrong, it means 'flower'." Kakashi said with an amused patience in his voice.

"Why? You cannot understand this?" Iruka tilted his head, few strings of brown hair falling to his face. Kakashi brushed the strings behind his ear.

"More reasonable to say that no one except selected few can understand Naruto's writing." There was small smile on Kakashi's unhidden face. "Remember, Umino? I am a scholar, after all."

"I know, I know." Iruka nodded. "But... it's Naruto who's writing this." He stared at the letter on the table, a little wrinkled from reading it over and over, yet still carefully handled. "It's still hard to imagine." He shook his head. "I'm so proud of him. To learn how to read and write..."

"Then be proud of yourself too." Kakashi reminded him. "You've been learning quickly."

"I'm not young anymore, so for me, it's not important." Iruka said, his eyes dwelled still on the letter. "It's good he's doing well... At least he's being fed, probably better than what we can have." He smiled bitterly. Kakashi pulled a hand on his shoulder.

"He misses you." His long finger points to a character. "See, right here."

"I do too..." Iruka says, like a tear was running up. "I wish he can come home soon..."

"It says he wasn't allowed and got caught when he tried, didn't he?" Kakashi said soothingly. "Do not worry, he will be back." There was something firm in his voice, something that made Iruka believe.

"I hope so." Iruka said. "I'm so glad he is learning, though. He's still young; he has a chance to have something better."

"You're not to be called old, Umino. Just twenty-seven." Kakashi smiled. "Why be in such a glum?"

"I'm just saying the truth, you know." Iruka looked up. "I won't get better than this, but I'm content. Naruto should have a better life though." Iruka's smiled. Something purer than a flowing stream. He did not see a silver glint flashing across Kakashi's eyes.

"Kakashi?" He waved his hand in front of the man's silver-gray eyes. Thinking.

Do not trust me. Do not trust me.

"Hmm?" Kakashi made a sound. Iruka grumbled a little. Kakashi pulled him close, their foreheads touching. His hand massaging the roots of Iruka's hair lovingly.

"Stop that..." Iruka mumbled. "Not now..."

Kakashi's hand moved around him, his lips by Iruka's ear, biting. Iruka called out in pain and pleasure. He held him in his arms, lips right above his. A flame. Something like a flame. His heart was a flame. His eyes were flames.

"Kakashi..." Iruka said, half moaning as he reached into his robe and placed him on the bed.

"Make love to me." He whispered into Iruka's ears, voice full of temptation.

Iruka shut his eyes tightly.

Have he ever said no to this man?

Make love to me.

= - = time passage = - = -=

"Kakashi..."

The sun hit Iruka's eyes. He squinted a little bit. The light made Kakashi's face a dark blur. He could not see the man's expression. He lowered his gaze, a little tired and sleepy now.

"Doing something like this so early in the morning..." He complained. Kakashi leaned down, his hands by Iruka's shoulder, looking from above.

"Iruka."

He whispers his name.

He looks into his eyes. Amber brown eyes.

He sees that trust. The person Iruka will trust more than anything in this world.

"Kakashi."

He called out his name.

He pulled him down, holding him.

The man's heart shook from that body's warmth. So warm. That sweet scent from his body, so gentle and plain. He craved it.

"I am here."

He says into the man's ears.

Kakashi's heart shook.

If he tells him now, that he can give him so much more. If he tells him now, that his hand is stained with stench of blood, and is sometimes afraid to touch him. If he tells him, all about himself, now.

How many times he wanted to die. How many people he had killed without a blink of an eye, under the name of "peace". How many times he had thought himself truly losing all his humanity, like a doll, like all the negotiators were trained to be. Iruka was his only salvation. This home, this shabby little house.

I can give you gold, silver, jade, money, status, women, power. I can give you anything you desire.

"What do you want, Umino?"

His voice was raspy. His selfishness is driven, but he only has him. Only.

"What I want?

"I want to live by your side. That is all."

That is all, beloved.

Kakashi embraced him.

And all I ever could want is you. So please, please, please.

Just be at my side.

= - = - = - = - = scene change = - = - = - =

Shikamaru Nara yawned and stretched.

Summer's heat make people lazy and mostly, bored. Today Sasuke told him do not go to the mansion Naruto resides in. Meals will be taken care of, too.

For the first time in days he woke up fairly late. His mother shook her head in disappointment, thinking that he finally forfeited such "unhealthy and irresponsible habit". He took no note to that comment, as usual, gulfed down some food and went outside.

Suddenly it seemed as if there was nothing to do anymore. He's gotten used to his usual schedule, waking up early in the morning, catch up with Choji and get some food from the kitchen, run to the mansion and teach Naruto calligraphy. In the afternoon he will leave or maybe stay, reading a few selected literatures, helping his father with government work which he hated so much, and then run to the kitchen again to send dinner. It was a packed and busy each day. Now it seemed a little dull.

What did he do every day before?

That thought left on.

Only thing that struck him was going to the hill. It was by the west of the palace. It was a little bit too much to the wild, unkempt side for the royalties to be going, so there weren't much people. He used to go there all the time, him and Choji would meet up there. The view of the sky at the top of the hill was great, perhaps the best you can find in Jingcheng. Your view is filled with that vast azure blue, with few floating white clouds. Warm summer breeze and tickling green grass, the hill in the summer was filled with wild flowers, too. It was the nicest place to have for an afternoon nap, and to be honest he liked it better than those man made ponds and garden sceneries inside the palace. Though, not saying it's not nice there either. He just loved watching the sky, watching the clouds moving shapes. That was his favorite way to spend time. So lazy, so carefree. Just like himself.

He walked towards the hill, the soldiers stand on guard let him walk through the gate. Outside the tall stone wall was the big hill, the yellow wild flower dominated the mass, but still greens to be seen. He didn't like the climbing part very much, but it does do good to an exercise-in-need person like him. But he will say he's been doing fairly well physically of late, running to the mansion couple times a day and back.

Shikamaru breathed in deeply. The air was fresh and clean. He maybe could see Choji there, but the chance was not high after him not going for so long. He felt guilt towards his best friend, but he couldn't change the absolute order by the prince. Besides, he thought, Choji would understand. Naruto is Choji's good friend after all, and Choji is so kind. Though he could not help but think what Sasuke wanted with Naruto today. Nothing too much, he knows. But now he's sure - Sasuke was interested. And he did not exactly know what to think about, honestly. And Naruto too, whenever Sasuke was mentioned there was an immense amount of interest and curiosity. The rest of the thoughts were forbidden to be said.

Reaching almost the top of the hill, he sees a human figure, sitting down. The person's back was tall and straight, very thin and slender shoulders. The person's hair was long, parted on to his left shoulder in the front. In pure white robe with no decorations, the gauze fabric and the long strings of silk-like black hair flew with the breeze. It almost seemed as if a faery landed on earth.

Shikamaru debated whether he should go on. If it were him, he would've liked the silence and solitude alone on the top of this hill. And, he did not like talking to women. But that person was sitting in his spot, the best spot to watch the sky. He bit his lips, thinking that this is the first time after so long. In the end he did not care and walked on, feet making crunchy sound on the grass. His presence then was made known to that person, and the figure turned around.

Sheer white eyes purer than snow with that had the stare without a doubt or mundane. Pale skin and thin lips, eyelashes long and straight. Strong jawbone and straight nose, showing his pride. Such sharp features yet so softened and feminine, yes, Neji Hyuga was one of the most handsome men in all countries of China.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Shikamaru." Neji's voice was somewhat deep and very calm, loose black hair flying the air, like dark butterflies.

"I didn't know you came around here, Neji." Shikamaru's politeness reaction relaxed by Neji's informal addressing. He felt a little embarrassed that he mistaken Neji for a woman from behind.

"It's perhaps my first time to come here." Neji's lips had a little curve to it; gentle compared to his usual serious, proper self. His look too, hair down, plain white robes. Yet there was still an aristocracy beauty to him. "The view of the sky here is very nice."

"It's the best." Shikamaru walked over and sat down by his side. There a little distance between. After all, him and Neji weren't really good friends. Just occasional companions, one that would greet each other if met. But that was all. Perhaps because of Shikamaru's own personality or Neji's proudness.

"Mhmm." Neji agreed. There was a little sleepiness in his voice, which was rare.

The conversation died down there. That was how it was, how it begins and ends. Shikamaru didn't mind, he was sure Neji didn't either. They both just stared up to the sky, azure blue and beautiful. Such a bright, warm day. The color of the sky reminded Shikamaru of Naruto's eyes.

Shikamaru's gaze sometimes wandered to Neji's face. Even so relaxed, sternness remained on Neji's expression. That was just so him. Shikamaru knows many women admired Neji, but too scared as to even approach because his personality. But that part too they also loved. His arrogance. No one probably has seen Neji like this. But of course, Neji still looked clean cut and neat, just more... softened. His hair down did have an effect the loose strings falling to places, his sleepy eyes losing its usual sharp focus. Nothing less, he was a beautiful man. Shikamaru was surprised by himself by such a comment. He shook his head and sighed. Spending time with Naruto and Sasuke for long and seeing those hints between the two of them was doing _something_ to him. He didn't exactly like it.

He leaned back a little, head facing the sky, breeze across his face, seeing few black strands of hair from Neji.

"Shikamaru," After a long silence, Neji spoke, softly.

"Yes?" Shikamaru quickly responded. A little too quick. He felt his face getting a little hot.

"Do you remember the blond boy with blue eyes that you met at Faeries Landing?" Neji spoke.

"Yes." Shikamaru is webbing out his lies already. He was such a good liar. Pretend he knows nothing and will be surprised when Neji tell him that he's missing. That's what he needed to do. "His name was... What was his name again..."

"Naruto." Neji said, lowering his gaze. Familiar name.

"Oh, yes, right." Shikamaru nodded. "Naruto. What about him?"

"You know of the second Huang Tai Zi's Fei Zi?"

"Of course." He said.

"Naruto loves her." Neji continued on. "Since childhood, forever and on. He ran into the palace to talk to her a month ago, to express his feelings. He hasn't been heard from since then..." His voice trailed smaller and smaller, and sighed.

"Um..." Shikamaru said, a little unsure. "Are you sure it's alright to tell me this?"

"I trust you." Neji said blatantly. Shikamaru was surprised. That was straightforward. But it's also how Neji was.

"Thank you for your trust." Shikamaru said, heart beating a little faster. "My mouth is shut. Um..." He stopped. "I'm sorry to hear that. He seemed like a good guy."

"He is." Neji said nonchalantly. "Or otherwise Lady Hinata wouldn't love him so much, and I wouldn't allow her to if he wasn't."

All of this was just pouring out of Neji. Shikamaru knew how prideful Neji was to ever allow himself show his stressed side like this. He just continued listening.

"She's been worried and crying about Naruto, my uncle and Lady Hana are very worried." Neji shook his head, his beautiful black hair swaying. "I couldn't do anything but to comfort blindly."

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru gulped a little. A guilt bubbling up from his stomach as he now noticed the purple circles under Neji's eyes. Yet still he couldn't say anything.

"You know those odd, eerie screams coming from the bamboo forest lately?" Neji spoke. Shikamaru knew he was talking about Naruto's berserk mood. "They say it's a Yuanhun ghost. One was killed unjustly. Ever since Lady Hinata heard that, she's been refusing to eat."

"That's horrible." Shikamaru said with honesty. God, Naruto, look at how much trouble you're causing. "But it's probably just some animal. No need to waste away over such useless rumor."

"It's what I've been telling her, but what will she listen unless she knows about his well-being? She's a benevolent child, and so is Naruto. But he does not love her or realize her love." Neji said, tiredness reaching his voice. "And that same goes with Sakura. Or more likely to put, that woman does not see his love as worthy of anything." Shikamaru sees Neji's fist tightens. Saying things like this could get Neji killed, yet he still let him on talking. No one was around. And the poor man needed somewhere to spill this.

"Now she's married, adopted by the Jiangjun, wealth and glory is hers. But her happiness is based on others' pain. I despise her, but I know she truly loves the prince." Neji said. "Yet I still can't control my anger. Do you think I'm a fool, Shikamaru?"

"No." Shikamaru said softly. "No, I don't. I think you're human. You're kind."

Neji shut his eyes; a small, pained smile reached his face. He was tired, indeed. Tired and stressed, pulled into the middle of all of this. Shikamaru had the impulsive right there and then to spill everything he knew, yet that will not only put him in danger, but Neji too. He kept his mouth shut, seeing the strained man. How tiring to put up such pride, to make others happy. Where does all this go if he never talks about it? Nothing. And those things will eat him from inside.

"This is a good place to take an afternoon nap, you know." Shikamaru said, smiling a little. He knows he is just getting himself deeper in this troublesome business. But still he wanted to help. Maybe that blind kindness of Naruto rubbed off of him.

"I still have some things to tend to, though..." Neji's voice trailed off, eyes dazed.

"Just relax for one day." He told him firmly. "Sleep."

"Must I?" Neji's sleepy eyes looked at him, a childlike face, the answer he wants shows so clearly on his confused face.

"You must." Shikamaru said.

Neji shut his eyes. His head fell on Shikamaru's lap. He fell to slumber as soon as lay down; an innocent sleep face wore on.

Shikamaru pulled back some strands of hair away from Neji's lips. The man was sleeping like a child. The afternoon was quiet, the sun light lit up his features. Warmth.

Shikamaru sighed to himself for his foolishness.

Troublesome things.

= - = - = - = - = - = - = change of scene = - = - = - = - = - =

"I will be leaving now."

Sasuke stood up.

After Naruto smashed the teacups and made his hand bleed, they cleaned up the mess and continued the lesson. Sasuke seemed not bother at all by any of this, but Naruto can feel his heart thumping loudly the rest of the lesson.

It was like recreating a scene. Such a strange, nostalgic feeling. Is this hinting something? Does the prince really remember from all those years ago?

Thoughts kept on bouncing in his head, his writings were more messy than usual. Sasuke's gentle stares did not help. He could not remember how many times the Tai Zi just grabbed his hand, held him, and wrote down the letter. His temperature was burning hot from embarrassment, and Sasuke's cold hand didn't do anything. He can see the ripping by Sasuke's sleeve, and his left hand stopped bleeding after a while. Suigetsu merely yawned a lot and watched them, occasionally dropping inappropriate comments. And now Sasuke is leaving.

It seemed like time just passed by the blink of an eye. It was around noon already, and Naruto's stomach was rumbling.

"Um, thank you so much for this." He rose up his finger. The cut wasn't very deep, but it did bleed. "I'm sorry for knocking those tea cups... I-I don't know what came over me." He lied. Whenever he lied his ears would turn red, Shikamaru told him that. He hoped it wasn't red right now.

"It's fine." Sasuke said, a somewhat sly smile reaching his face. "I enjoyed the time."

That made Naruto blush. What was true was that he did, too.

"Your sleeve..." Naruto looked to Sasuke's ripped sleeve. "Can we sew it back? It's such a pretty robe." Made of pure silk and exquisite in every way. And it made Sasuke's whole presence aglow.

"No need for such thing." Sasuke shook his head. "I have more clothes than I can ever wear in my life. They're quite useless."

"That's correct alright," Suigetsu chimed in. "You don't even know... There's a whole storage room full of his clothes." He shook his head, eyebrows raised. "Such an over excessive need."

"You're right." Sasuke said. "If I changed twice a day, I probably won't be able to wear them all by when I'm thirty." Naruto immediately tried to do the math of how much clothing that would be. "They're just a display. Such a waste if no one wears it."

"Mostly because you're picky." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Would you mind, Naruto," Sasuke said, "If I give the spares to you?"

"Huh?" Naruto was suddenly unprepared by the conversation turning to him.

"What he just said, boy," Suigetsu said in a slight annoyance. "Is that you're going to be gifted from the Tai Zi. His line selection of clothing that no one else in the world would have the same one."

"M-Me?" Naruto pointed to himself. "There's no need for that. I have enough clothes." He said hurriedly.

"I ask you to accept it." Sasuke said calmly.

"That means you have to." Suigetsu translated.

"But I-" He stopped by Sasuke's gaze. Those dark eyes and that overpowering aura. "I thank thee for such gift, your high- I mean, um-"

"Sasuke is fine when we're alone." Sasuke said, a little curve of lips.

"And there is me, the extra." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said with a real sincere in his voice.

"That's better." Sasuke seemed satisfied. "I will be back in three days. Until then."

"Yes." Naruto nodded. Three days seemed like a long wait. But better than a week. Or longer. He stopped himself from such childish thoughts.

They pushed open the door and stepped outside. Naruto watches the back of Sasuke. Standing by the door there, watching him leave. Leaving.

He's coming back in three days. He told himself. He's coming back. Coming back.

"Sasuke." He called out. The name escaped. His heart thumped slightly faster.

The beautiful man turned around, raven dark eyes gazing at him.

"Thank you for coming." He finally said.

Sasuke smiled and walked on.

* = * = * time * = * = *

"You know, that was a pretty easy hint you gave today." Suigetsu said as Sasuke sipped his tea. "Making such a production of ripping your sleeve." He shook his head, locks of white hair moved about. "Such devotion, gee. And that poem too. It was about him, wasn't it?"

"It's not like as if he hadn't done the same to me. Ripping sleeves and all." Suigetsu stared him, trying to imagine what that scenery would be like. The boy probably did it out of pure kindness, no other intention. "He wouldn't know about the ripping sleeve, nor can he read the poem." Sasuke said with a sly smile. "By the time he can... He will be already mine. Heart and soul."

Suigetsu had a cold chill by the comment and shook his head.

"You sadist."

"It's only fair." Sasuke leaned back. The moonlight tracing the skin showing from his loosened robe, a lewd sight. "Everything of mine is his already."

"You know what you look like when you look at him?" Suigetsu said.

"Hmm?"

"An eagle with his eyes on a prey."

Sasuke tilted his head, the lighting made his breath taking face almost demonic. He smiled.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed that. The last bit is a little rushed as I wrote it. Sorry again for such a long wait, and I promise to find time to write as much as I can. Thank you all who stick with this story, because I promise a lot of sweets(dates, trips, sceneries, yaoi) :)


	17. Chapter 14

I am very sorry for the double email notifaction .'' But I forgot to type somethings and a little explaination for such a late update..

What can I say? Long story short. Reasons for long wait = Youmacon + cosplays + tests + grades + birthdays + family issues + my saved part of this chapter was somehow GONE, and I had to retype it :/ Not exactly pleasant, but I have this much so far.. Please expect the next chapters to be faster and on pace again.

So for reviews, thank you for everyone that took time and reviewed this, it was motivation to push me to write when I had time. To Duchessa, I am more than happy to have help from you :DD However I'm not very familiar with the Beta system and how it works, so if you could explain to me a little more I would definetely love to consider it.

Not much SasuNaru in this chapter, ShinoKiba and Haku shows a little more.. Defintitely more next chapter. I really tried to edit this, except I gave up on the second paragraph, I am so tired everyday and too much distraction when I write..

Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one.

* * *

"How did you find me?"

"You heart called out to me."

Kiba always can find Shino when he wants to.

He doesn't follow a scent, because often he can't pick up Shino's scent, for whatever odd reason, as it's well known that his sense of smell was very strong. He doesn't have to call out his name, because it's unlikely Shino will hear anyways. He doesn't meet up with him, because he will end up with him, somehow, either way. Whether it's just walking down a path and there Shino was, or his feet are just urged to go Aburame's mansion.

The day is drenched with sunshine, making one's mind drowsy and one's body sluggish. Kiba sat down at one of the stone benches in the park-gardens, watching the fishes in the pond swimming around, feeling like jumping in and join them. Akamaru lay quietly on his lap, whimpering every so often, tongue stuck out by the heat. Kiba felt like his head was dizzy. The sun was warm. He felt like sleeping, to lean on something cool and firm.

The past days he has learned of many, many things. Like filling up a bottle, the information gone over the top. Too much to digest properly, to go through his head. He felt dizzy staring up the sun. Too bright.

It's these times when he needs that person by his side, the person he can speak to without thinking, without processing what's going to say next. Just speaking from his heart without the fear of being judged or secrets to be spilled.

And almost always, here Shino was, walking silently towards him, only to be noticed when he sits down next to him, their fingers brush against each other's. He is not a bit surprised, and didn't even look up to see if it is him.

"Shino..." He murmured softly, head laying on Shino's shoulder, voice a little whining. "Where have you been?"

"Family affairs." Shino's low, deep voice spoke, the same odd yet comforting quality that Kiba was so familiar with.

"Thank the heavens you're back." Kiba sat up and shook his head wildly. "There's been so, so much..."

Shino nodded, a silent approval of promises.

* = * = * = * Change of scene = * = * = *

Haku had a dream.

In the dream there were snow falling in a far, far-away land. Everything was covered and overtaken by the whiteness, droplets of delicate snowflakes. One fell into his palm, a cool sprinkle feeling spread through the skin. He looked up to the sky, the droplets of white falling. They called out to him. They called, Haku, Haku.

He rubbed his eyes. Such a gentle dreamland. If he were to tell this to Zabuza-sama, surely he will sneer in contempt, telling him to drop such childish thoughts.

The thought of that name made an unconscious curve on his lips. He looked up, seeing the sun settling down. Twilight approaches, meaning that he shall deliver dinner soon. He could only take such a rest with the visitor here today.

He watches his assignment from the tree he rests in, the leaves hiding his body. He sees the blond boy looking out the window, eyes dazed, lips parted. Deep in thought, perhaps.

Haku put on his mask. It was time to move, and he had to be in haste.

In between the trees and roof of buildings he moved unnoticed, unseen. An assassin's training included very much of stealth, Zabuza-sama told him. His master trained him from a young age, as a boy with potential, his talents bloomed fast. Everyone knows Zabuza, the great assassin. One shall be chilled with fear to hear his name. If his target was you, death is surely on the path of your dreadful fate. Only few knew too of Zabuza's useful disciple - Haku. Even fewer has seen his face, but they all knew his skills. It was to be feared, to be said to overcome the master. He has also a special touch in poison, which was something his master did not have. It through the family tradition bloodline.

Haku has been assigned to guard this boy by his master. Zabuza told him it was a simple job, however, the dealer appointed him specifically. Which would triple the price, of course, but the dealer was willing to pay it.

He had expected more difficulty. The boy's first escape was mere pathetic, though his punches were thrown directly and the strength was enough. A glowing potential to be discovered. However, this blond boy, whose name he came to know as Naruto Uzamaki, did not even try for another. Surely Haku intimidated him, but by many days of observation, he was sure if the boy wanted it hard enough, he would never stop trying. He had a fairly clear picture of the cause and reasons, considering that he's been the observer throughout all times and is aware of the motive of his dealer. However, it was not part of his job to consider such petty things.

Haku felt much more flexible with a good rest. Even if the boy seemed to have no attempts of escape, he must not let his guard down. His jobs were always done in perfection. Never once has he failed Zabuza-sama's orders or expectations.

The grand kitchen was in view. Servants and cooks going in and out of the kitchen, busy preparing for the Emperor's dinner. There was a Taijian to do the poison testing before the food was sent to the royal families. However, the job was not dangerous, as no assassin ordered to kill an aristocracy would be ignorant enough to put poison in before the food even left the kitchen. Thus, this is one of the most easy-handled jobs within the palace, and the tacky looking Taijian was definitely enjoying the food only served to the highest of highest.

Plates were carrying out in basket, served fresh and warm. The dishes were delicately made, judged in taste, smell, color and texture. Vivid to the eye, appetizing smell, the food cooked in its best sensational state, the taste pleases the palette. The art of cooking was indeed carefully handled. The Emperor's meal was made of the most expensive and nutritious things there was to offer in the country. It was such an unnecessary luxury, Haku thought to himself. No sign of people's hunger reached within the walls of this extravagant palace.

How corrupted. He wrinkled his nose.

Though the current Emperor wasn't exactly a tyrant or a bad ruler, it is the whole concept of loyalties and the peasants. But social class was always divided clearly and stood firm.

Such thoughts cast aside. He was to pick up a readied-basket by the kitchen window, which was a fairly easy task. He approached by the walls silently; hearing voices, detecting the people's directions in which they look to, and snatched the second attention was away from the basket.

He returned to the isolated mansion, jumping off the walls. His steps were silent. He took some food from the basket for himself and left the rest there. As he leaves a rock is aimed for the door, making a small knock. The blond boy was alerted and came out, seeing the food on the floor, looking around. Haku merely watched him. This time, however, there was a certain determination on the boy's face.

"I know you're here somewhere!" The boy yelled, eyebrows rose. "I don't see why showing your face to me interfere with your work in any ways! Do you understand how strange it is to being guarded day and night by a person you don't even know the face of?" The boy stopped abruptly. An unpleasant memory stirs, making a connection to something else. He was touched by a man that he did not the face or the name of.

His fist tightens, biting on his lips. He bent down and picked up the basket. Haku watched this in a slight amusement. The boy turned around, but before he did he yelled out again:

"Since you didn't even tell me your name last time, I will name you myself!" He paused, thought up few profane names, remembering again that white piece of paper falling down from the sky. "Haku. Your name is Haku."

Before Naruto could turn away, he felt his wrist being grabbed. It was only when Haku's feet hit the solid ground did Haku realized he had just made an impulsive decision.

Perhaps it was just his name being called out, an normal response. Only few knew of his true name, after all.

Naruto's big azure blue eyes stared at Haku for a few moments. The color reminded Haku of a morning clear sky. The expression on the boy's face turn to a little smirk.

"What, did you not like your name?"

The boy's hand reached up for his mask, however it was stopped quickly in attempt.

"No," Haku said quietly. "That is my real name."

Naruto did not expect such a response, but quickly regained his voice.

"Well I told you my name and showed you my face. Isn't it about time you me yours?"

"Perhaps at another time, if fate calls." Haku jumped back, giving the a distance between him and the boy.

"Don't leave yet you coward!" Naruto calls out. "Why did you show up?"

"I find the time now.. Appropriate." Haku said finally, thinking of that man's earlier visit yesterday. "The key man has already shown up, hasn't he?"

By that he thought he had said enough, and jumped out of view. He can hear Naruto still yelling out things, but his voice fades as sun makes its way down below the horizon.

* = * = * scene change * = * = * = *

"...I didn't know what to feel when Naruto told me what happened to him."

Kiba looked up, staring at the clouds, dyed by orange and red, the colors disperse on the high ends of the sky. He blinked a few times, dazzled by these bright colors. Some shades of it reminded him of Naruto's blond hair, almost seeing the blond head down, eyes saddened and clouded, shadowed and darkened. An expression that you would never expect from Naruto, so wronged and pained.

He was not saying Naruto was invincible, no, not at all. The boy was easily scared of tiny things, but always forgiving and cheered up as the sun shines each day, brightening up the hollow hearts. He remember that time when he pushed Naruto into the pond. A boy's childish little joke, a good laugh. Naruto almost drowned. He remember himself being sad for days, scared to be scolded and hated, scared to be no longer called friends. He came to Naruto's door that day with his parents, bringing gifts and an sincere apology. He almost wanted to turn around and run, but his mother pushed him forward to knock the door. Naruto opens the door, his heart almost skips a beat by the boy's glum expression. The blond boy pushed him down to the ground, the two of them wrestling. The blond boy got on top of him, and he remembered his shock by Naruto's action. He was ready for a punch, for any blame he deserved. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. What came was not a hit but a little pinch on the face. He opened his eyes, and he sees Naruto's wide smile, the sunlight above him, a shine from heavens shone, as relief fill his heart.

Forgiving was not easy, but it was made easier for Naruto with his heart filled kindness. Moving on was not easy, but it was made easier for Naruto with his soul aglow from simple happiness.

And seeing one of his closest, cheerful friend fell to silence and fear overshadowed the boy's eyes made his heart drop.

"It was scary, Shino." Kiba said quietly. "You would never see Naruto like that. He was almost trembling from just recalling what happened."

"You can imagine it must've been hard." Shino said.

"He was... violated by a man..." Kiba's shoulder shook. Shino held him still. Firm hands.

"I always used to make fun of him..." Kiba's voice was slightly shaky. "I used to say he looked like Duanxiu... I laughed at him when he went to see Sakura... And now he..."

His hand covered his mouth, as if almost feeling sick.

"It's not your fault." Shino said to him. Reassuring, calm voice.

"All I could do is not hurt him anymore..." Kiba said, his head bowed. "Pretend like it was nothing. To accept it as it is. It's not going to be the same anymore, is it?" He asked with desperateness left in his tone.

"Not one thing shall remain eternally the same." Shino simply said. "Or is it that you simply find the idea of two men making love disgusting?" A little strangeness as Shino asked this, but Kiba did not notice.

"That's not making love, he raped him!" Kiba yelled. "He fucking took his virginity and hurt him! He couldn't walk for weeks! His arms are bruised and filled with cuts! His feelings! His pride! His soul! He tainted him like a piece of-"

"Kiba."

He held him. Not very tight, just gentle. Enough to calm down the boy's anger and hide his tears.

"Goddamn it, Shino..." Kiba held a fistful of Shino's robe. Shino felt a hot tear through the clothing. Akamaru whimpers gently. "Why? Why?"

Who will be there to heed my tears?

You.

* = * = * Scene cut * = * = * = *

Shikamaru Nara watches the candle on the table flickering, the light dimming every so often. His moss dark brown hair was down to his shoulders, sitting on the edge of his bed, feeling a little chill of the night wind coming through windows.

Tomorrow morning he will have to wake up early again, pick up Naruto's breakfast and then he's off for the rest of the day, for Naruto is invited on a trip with the Tai Zi. He would rather enjoy his day off than anything else, but the thought of Naruto going somewhere deep probably within the bamboo forest was... Well, the best way he can put it was disgruntling.

He messed with his hair, a little rough, messy like always. There he remembered the sensation of Neji's hair, smooth and neat, the touch almost felt like silk itself.

Shikamaru was a little dazed by the memories. The image of Neji sleeping on his lap seemed something very far away, though it was just on this day that it happened. He remember the peacefulness that lingered on the man's face, so unguarded. Neji's sleep face reminded him of an innocent child, lips parted, eyes gently shut. He remember the words he spoken to him, without deceptions or lies, as if a soul of Neji was exposed to him. The white eyes so pure and unclouded, without a doubt or mundane. His whole impression of Neji drasticially changed, from that cold beauty's face hides something tender, something untouched.

Throughout the day he finds himself looking over to the hills, green with wild flowers, wondering if Neji would be there tomorrow, staring up to the sky in solitude.

Maybe tomorrow, he thought to himself as he lay on the pillow, sleepy eyes half open, listening to the quiet, rustle sound of leaves.


	18. Chapter 15

Wow. That took longer than expected.

First we have to give a great thanks to my new beta-reader who edited this chapter -** Duchessa-sensei**!(Let me just call her that for now.. I'm hoping she doesn't mind xD) Yes yes applause, she's wonderful and super nice. From now on you will be able to grammar-mistake-free chapters. Hooray! Let me apologize to Duchessa right now though, because I'm sure it's a painstaking job to edit my writing.. I do hope we can work together for a long time :)

So thanks for all reviewers! To all of you who stuck with me this far, thank you so much! I promise to work harder and improve, and I will make this plot as interesting and entertaining as possible. Ehehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto's back tensed up as he hears the thud of the opening garden door.

The damp cloth on his head slips to the floor. He looked to the mirror one last time with desperation, but his messy blond hair showed no change other than appearing to be wet. He rushed through the door, almost tripping over, but caught himself before landing face flat.

"Watch your steps,"

A cold hand helped him up. Its coolness almost startled Naruto, it was as if the appendage doesn't belong to a living person. He looked up, slightly apprehensive. The dark eyes of the second prince stared back at him, and strangely, they hinted a wave of warmth. Naruto could hear his heart beat just a beat faster as he looked away, feeling strangely guilty.

"Thanks, I just stumbled a little."

He wasn't certain if addressing the Tai Zi in this manner was completely appropriate, but Sasuke did not seem to mind. Naruto does feel very self-conscious around Sasuke, a boy of his age, yet possibly the future Emperor - handsome, intelligent, and his rival. More specifically, his love rival. He sometimes wondered how he fared standing next to him. A shabby blond boy.

In the past few days he had contemplated everything thoroughly. The fluffy feeling from Sasuke's first visit had dispersed. Sure, the man was a beauty, but it should have made no difference to him. He may have changed from what he remembered, and they might possibly become friends, but that's not the important thing. Sasuke took Sakura away. To Naruto, that means they were love rivals first, everything else second.

I'll play nice with him, Naruto thought. Make friends, and that way I might be able to contact Sakura. I'll keep on writing letters to Iruka-niang, and maybe later Sasuke will even let me go home and visit.

It was something Kakashi had taught him. Use everything you can. Use them until they fulfill their uses.

It was dirty, sure, but he had come too far to go back.

He was still curious to what Sasuke wanted from him, too. The man had been beyond kind to him, such a different image from which he remembered. Naruto wondered if that was the way he treated everyone, and how loving he must be to Sakura, his lover. And so every time he thought he should come clean, to show his dislike openly, the man's gentle gaze dart the thought away, and always, the image of a girl with cherry-blossom colored hair came into mind.

He can't stop.

"Tch." Suigetsu grunted unpleasantly.

It was only then Naruto noticed the Taijian in the middle of the garden; a huge pile of boxes behind him, on a small wooden cart. He looked displeased.

"There are your clothes, as promised." Sasuke pointed to the pile.

"All of that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"The Taizi has, let's say, has a very varied amounts of choices to pick from." Suigetsu said sourly. "And part of that small selection goes to you today, carried all of course, by _me_."

"Well, it's a good exercise." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Do not complain, Suigetsu." Sasuke said, voice flat.

"I would just love to see you do this one day..." Suigetsu murmured lowly. He turned and picked up one of the boxes and kicked it. The box glided gracefully across the limestone floor to Naruto's feet. "You can start trying them on, you know. This really might take a while." He glanced at all the boxes again and sighed.

"Umm... I still don't know if I can accept this." Naruto scratched his blond head, his eyes drifted to Sasuke, who watched him with a gentle gaze. He quickly looked down again to avoid eye contact.

"Foolish peasant boy, how many times must I say it?" Suigetsu said irritably. "It's a command, not a request."

"Hesitate no more." Sasuke said to the still unsure Naruto.

Still a bit reluctant, Naruto picked up the box. It was surprisingly heavy, and the cart was filled with them. He felt a surge of respect towards Suigetsu who probably had carried all of it here by himself. Naruto didn't think that Suigetsu was that well-built, in fact the Taijian looked very slender, but, well. He stepped into the room, a small throb of pain ran down his spine and he winced. He tried very hard not to limp, but he was sure Sasuke had seen him. He bit his lips, unaware that he did so.

"No need to shut the door, we are all men here." Suigetsu shouted, with evil glee.

Naruto slammed the door shut.

Naruto had never seen so many clothes in his life. Most of his were hand-downs from various people, sometimes from Kiba or Choji, at times even from Lee. Some were made by Iruka, hand sewn when they had the luxury to acquire some fabrics. They're sewn with simple lines and no real designs, plain colors and no patterns. But the clothes here - every one of them were brilliant and different. Dyed with high skill, made with extravagant fabrics and exquisite stitches, the value of these clothing were clear to discern. Naruto found he struggled putting some of the clothes on– there were so many different parts and accessories.

"This part goes around your waist," Sasuke said, wrapping the long cloth around Naruto. When did he follow him? Naruto could feel the occasional brush of Sasuke's large, bony hand. Something dark crept into his head. He shut his eyes tightly. No, not now.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no." He feels the warm puffs of breaths from Sasuke, so close to his face. Instantly his face turned apple red. "Nothing."

Suigetsu, who sat on the garden stone chair watching from afar, rolled his eyes and sighed rather loudly.

"Really, and he's telling me that boy is not a Taijian?" He murmured to himself, shaking his head slightly. "Everything he does this blond reacts to instantly. And he's not even minding what Sasuke's doing."

He understands that most people would be nervous around Sasuke when they first meet, that's pretty much a given for every nobles. That pressuring aura he gives off and that face of his can take over many. But that alone shouldn't be the reason. Suigetsu thought it's way too boring if the boy were to fall in love with Sasuke that easily, or be "captured" as Sasuke had phrased it.

Suigetsu rested his head on the cool lime table. He knew one thing: Sasuke loved the boy. That word being used in relation to Sasuke made an involuntary chill run down his spine. But however you word it, it was clear he had heavy interest in Naruto. One that Suigetsu had never seen with any other partners Sasuke had before. And so soon after his marriage. Not that it mattered much. Suigetsu knew all along that after they married nothing else was going to happen. Sasuke never loved that woman, and the only reason he went to the brothel all these years...

Ah.

He wondered what the woman's expression would be if she were to hear the truth. But that doesn't entertain him as much as the thought of Karin's expression when she will hear of this marriage.

His lips curled into a childishly cruel smile.

"Pft," He tilts his head, locks of blue-tinted white hair swaying. "Women."

"Wow," He hears a gasp from the Naruto boy. "This robe, it's-"

"It suits you." Sasuke's low voice said.

So they found another good one. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "C'mon out and show it to the world and me, how about it?"

Naruto walks out the door slowly, looking a bit unsure how to move in the fussy clothing. Sasuke picked up the long piece of cloth dragging behind Naruto so it won't get dirty swept across the floor. He was smiling a little as he did so. Suigetsu was sure that Sasuke is well aware what he is doing is what a lowly servant would do.

The sun hits Naruto, and a sudden shine reflected the golden robe he wore. Suigetsu squinted his eyes a little.

The robe did suit Naruto, in a way that you would never imagine of a boy not descended from royalty. The gold color is the symbol of the king (and mind you, Suigetsu knows that this is one of Sasuke's dress robes which he wears to formal meetings or parties), and suddenly it set off a sudden glow of nobility from Naruto. Careful patterns adorned with real gold thread, elaborate pieces that complete the whole outfit. Even the careless way of he talked and walked now seem to possess a certain grace. Suigetsu can only sigh on how much clothing can make a difference, looked to his own plain dark blue robe, and sighed again.

But he also knew also that it's not everyone who can attain such glimmering effect.

"Well that sets you off nicely." He gives his first compliment of the day.

"It's really amazing!" Naruto was as excited as a child, lifting up his own sleeve and studying the details. "Wow!"

Suigetsu studied how the boy babbled off to Sasuke, thanking him and telling him how pretty the robe was. The blond hair and the azure colored eyes.

Now where has he seen that before...

"Why are you staring like that, Suigetsu?"

"Don't flatter yourself; it's not because of you." Suigetsu sighed, thoughts interrupted. "More like that robe I really want to steal right now."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke quickly and stuck out his tongue to Suigetsu, a brag and a victory.

"Why you little brat-"

He must say though, now Sasuke and Naruto standing together doesn't seem quite out of place anymore. They now seemed much more balanced - two noble boys of the same age, but enough contrast in colors, persons, and character. The perfect scene.

It was almost better than when Sasuke and Sakura walked down that red carpet on their wedding day.

The thought made Suigetsu smirk, and Naruto glared at him, assuming that the smirk was towards him.

"I have a special one that I want you to try on."

Sasuke suddenly said. His quiet smile makes Naruto's pulse beats faster.

"Really?" The blond boy said. "Which one?"

Sasuke walked slowly towards the cart and picked up the smallest box. It was plain box and seemed light.

"Try this one on," Sasuke handed over the box to Naruto. "It's a simple robe, so you won't need my help." He smiled as he said this, and Naruto felt a little flustered.

"Alright." Naruto quickly turned and went changing.

Suigetsu watched the boy's back as he disappearedinto the door and whistled.

"Say, I'm starting to see what you saw in this boy." Suigetsu said. "Could almost mistake him for some other country's TaiZi in that outfit."

"It was one of the ones that I debated whether to bring or not." Sasuke sat down next to him. "It looks nice and it fits, but that's not him."

"Not a royalty, you're saying?"

"No, that's not what I mean and you know that." Sasuke slanted his eyes towards Suigetsu. "I'm not so shallow as to judge one's social class."

"True, considering who you married and all..." Suigetsu's voice trailed off as he felt another glare. "Alright, alright. What's the robe you just gave him then? Something that is 'him'?"

No answer was made and silence crept in, other than the noise of shuffling clothing in the room and the cicada's constant songs. Suigetsu yawned, stretching.

It was still the same. Everything was. Sasuke was still the boy he never could quite read, always beautiful but so very distant. Those black eyes always hid things within the dark demeanor and solitude. He has always thought that no one but perhaps Itachi can truly read Sasuke.

The door opened. The two men turned their head around.

Out came Naruto in a simple gauzy robe, the fabric almost as if flowing, playing with the wind. The color of the robe, dyed brightly in azure blue matched the boy's eyes in perfection. Though simple, it was elegant. The design was without extraneous lines, no complex patterns but a patch of white dyes on the bottom that looked like moving clouds. It was such an unadorned thing, but it made Naruto looked dazzling, in the soft but bright way like he was. Free of vanity, stark and clean.

"I really like this robe!" Naruto smiled happily at them. He swayed and spun freely. "It's so comfortable and easy to move in. Not that I don't like the last one, of course." He blushed a little, looking towards Sasuke. "But I don't know.. This one... I just like it more."

Suigetsu looked to Sasuke, who had an expression on his face that he had never dreamed of seeing.

Too gentle to touch, as if had the wind blow it will sweep it away. So tender and raw, so unlike the cold masks he wears each day. Quiet and softened, the innocence of a child, so peaceful and loving.

He watched the man stands up slowly. Even his breathing was faint.

Naruto feels Sasuke's cold hand on his face, the touch of touching something fragile.

"This robe sets off your eyes," Sasuke says. "It is you."

And then Naruto felt, that behind the gentleness in the dark eyes there was something hot, an obsession kindling and crackling. It almost made him afraid; the way Sasuke's gaze burned him. But somehow, with no tangible reason, Naruto thought he could trust Sasuke not to hurt him.

He touched the hand on his face, the coolness seeping to his fingers.

"Yes." He says, voice still bright. "Thank you."

He does wants to know, even if they were never meant to be anything but strangers, what is behind those sad eyes, and how he shall caress it.

* * *

Dress up sessions. Ah. Such a filler chapter.

But now for the big announcement: after this update, I will be editing all the previous chapter starting from the prologue. Some chapters may be condensed, no change in storyline, so if you do not want to re-read all those chapters again, it's fine. :DD I'm sorry for the notification e-mails that will be probably going around afterwards.. But please bare with me here, I'll try to make this process fast and painless. Thanks again in advance to Duchessa who will be working hard.. xD

Thank you readers!


	19. Chapter 16

I am so sorry for the long wait!

To those of you who patiently waited, it's finally here. And the big event in the story is foreshadowed in this chapter. :) I have been very busy of late, but finally have sometime to write now...

Thank you all very much for the support and reviews!

Note: this chapter has not been edited by my beta.

* * *

The dream.

The dream has always been here. The dream is a beautiful thing. The images are blurred, there are falling blue feathers, color melting into the sky. The sounds are hazy, laughers ringing like a silverbell. Azure-blue, golden-yellow, jade-green; all these dazzling colors mixed together. It forms to a figure, vague but solid enough for him to feel it.

He will chase after it. Run, run, run, run after the glowing light, the freedom and love it holds for him.

But he will never reach it. No.

He will always be a second, a turn, a glance, a moment - away from it.

His fingertips are so close, so close to make a contact, so close that he feels the glowing warmth, the temperature so comforting.

He's rooted to the ground. Immobile.

It's calling for him. But what keeps him still?

And then it will be further and further away from him-

That's when he wakes up.

He doesn't know when the Dream started to hunt him.

Every night, it will be there as he fall to slumber, waiting. It was a beautiful thing, yet more cruel than anything.

It's something that will never be his.

* - * - * Cut * - * - *

The silk blanket is smooth and light against his skin. His dark eyes had no focus. He blankely stared up the walls. The morning has just begun, the sun moving into the sky slowly, dying the colors bright shades of orange and red. Luxuries surrounded him. The bed he slept in, the patterns of interwining dragons by the roof of his bed(for more refrence see a old styled Chinese bed), carved in by the best of artists. The gauze curtains that fell over the bed, hiding him from the view.

He, whose body worthed more than all the treasures to count in the country of Huo. Who is beloved and worshipped by his people, as the son of the Emperor, possibly the future one, who will continue to bring properity and wealth into this country. Like their first ancestor, Madara Uchia's legend. Sasuke and Itachi were the bright future of Huo. The brothers were brilliant, talented in every aspect, and handsome. Though the tradition was that the older sons are more likely to be picked for the next canadiate of the country. However much so, Itachi's lenient personality did not fit their father's views of a capable leader. All then, was still in the unknown. It all depends on their growth now. Which by now it seems, that him, the little brother, will be eternally shadowed by Itachi.

They were prized, loved, and treasured. He shuts his eyes. More than used to the constant flattery and praise given by everyone around him, he felt somewhat tired, especially after the Dream.

He will lay there for a while, eyes wide open, but not quite awake. He stays still, so still. The beating sound of his heart is loud and clear in the room.

"Sasuke Taizi, it is time to rise."

After a while, a Yanhuan's trembled voice reaches in. Then he will sit up, the Yanhuans comes in. They dress him in silk, he only stretch out his arms, they will put it on for him. One left with his blankets. It is changed everyday. Another washes him, the water used is fresh-petched from the well, cool and clean. The hands' movement were gentle, as if afraid to break him with too much force. He is then presented of breakfast, nutritions of the food carefully planned and pleasant to the palette. Again, no meal repeats itself. He does not want to be fed anymore, he was not a child, he said.

He will be chewing the food slowly. Many will never see such delicacy in their life time. The Yanhuans stood solemnly around him, taking finished plates away and wiping any stains on the table. He always hated eating alone. He wanted to share with someone, this tasty food, one who will happily agree and enjoy it with him. But who was there? Even Suigetsu was not allowed to see him first in the morning, because that is "improper". He's thinking about the Dream as he eats.

This is Sasuke Uchia's morning everyday of his life since age of ten.

He will wake up, struggle, each time the pain pierced in his heart when he wakes up from the Dream.

* - * - * Cut * - * - *

"Suigetsu, are you ready?"

"Ugh," Suigetsu repiled impatiently as he struggled to put on his shoes. "Why are we leaving in such a hurry? And why must _I_ carry your breakfast?"

"Correction, _our _breakfast."

Sasuke answered so with a grin. His dark eyes under the glazing sun shone.

Suigetsu didn't even have to think who the "our" referred to. It sure wasn't him. He sighed deeply.

Idiots in love.

* - * - * Cut * - * - *

Naruto woke up quite early today.

He rubbed his eyes, walked out yawning, expecting a whiny Shikamaru.

"Why are you waking me up so early..." His muffled voice said. But as soon as sight of the tall, lean prince came into view, he was wide awake.

"Sasuke Taizi long live thousand thousand thousand years(this is a greeting for the prince)." He got on his knees quickly, feeling a little panick. But the man's gaze remained on him, and his the smile hung on his face.

"Pingshen." Sasuke said softly, his voice quite pleasant. Suigetsu turned his head.

Naruto stood up clumisly.

"I do apologize for awaking you so early in the morning," Sasuke said, the sincerity of his voice made Naruto feel flustered.

"N-no! Not at all!" He waved both his hand to get his point across. "I do need to get into the habit of waking up earlier."

"I bought us breakfast." He pointed to the basket in Suigetsu's hand, who did not respond.

"You didn't have to..." Naruto said, blushing a bit more, but the smell of food aroused his hunger, though, he was properly fed last night by the food bought by Shikamaru. "Thank you, though."

He once again did not know what he said was not proper or good enough to express gratitude towards the prince. But alas. Who was to care, then?

They enjoy their breakfast prepared by the grand kitchen - the three of them, yes - as the sun rises into the sky, slowly with gentle warmth.

* - * - * Cut * - * - *

Later, Naruto was dressed in the robe Sasuke gave him a few days ago. The light blue one. The fabric still kept him cool in the humid weather, he liked it very much. He didn't want to wear it too much, though. After all, he's been washing his own clothes, and he wasn't doing a great job in keeping them in shape.

They went into the forest because Sasuke wanted to take a walk. Suigetsu left with the empty basket, complaining that he didn't eat enough, though he and Naruto wiped out almost all of the food. Sasuke of course, ate in a delicate and elegant way, which Naruto felt a little ashamed of, in comparison to his manners.

The bamboo forest was nice and cool. It had a calming beauty to it. Light and graceful stems, all of the bamboos were around the same height, shooting up towards the sky. They seemed as if almost touching the sun. This signifies their age, probably grown around the time of Madara Uchia. By the bottom, tall green grass surrouned them. Few wild flowers bloomed. The summer brought everything to life. Nature's beauty was overwhelming.

It was not much different from what Naruto had remembered. Though the walking path that Sasuke and he walked on right now, he did not recall. It was a small clearing-road in the forest.

A constant breeze blew. Naruto's blond hair, a little long now, flew along.

They walked slowly, occasionaly a short conversation will strike, but dies quickly. Sasuke did not seemed bother by this at all, while Naruto frantacally tried to think of something to say.

He looked down to his feet as he walked. His sometimes found his eyes on Sasuke's peaceful face, and catching himself, quickly looked back down again.

It was not a while ago that he tried to escape from this man's cold hands, in the same forest. Now they walk side by side. Their hands sometimes rubbed against each other's. Naruto find all of this very strange, and walking in this dream-like scenery, he did feel like living inside a dream. The thought came to him that he can run, right now, away, back Iruka-niang. Forget Sakura, forget everything. They will never find him in the little outskirts of the country. It will probably be the end then, if he were to run now, their paths probably would never intersect again.

"It's almost ironic where fate puts us sometimes."

Words that came almost out of nowhere. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted. He looked to Sasuke, who looked ahead.

"Don't you think?" Sasuke turned to him. He tilted his had, the breeze run through his locks of dark black hair.

"But I do appreciate it. However confusing or wrong it seemed. It all happens for a reason."

Naruto did not understood what was behind the man's words. However it wiped away his thoughts and reasonings.

_Just a little longer._ He thought. _I came this far. I just can't turn back now. _

In the back of his head a darkness lurked in. He gulped and shook it away. No. I can beat this.

And deeper into the forest they walked.

* - * - * Cut * - * - *

In the crimson garden held the two men's meeting.

It was around sunset now. Itachi sat inside the pavillion, his chin resting on his hand. He was not smiling, and a grave aura overtook him. This was not seen often from Itachi, not at all.

He was called for from Kakashi. The message was given, a small piece of paper, no codes to decipher but a simple message: Urgent. 十万火急. Obviously hurriedly written, this was not like Kakashi, the man who was even more "patient" than he was.

And here Itachi was, waiting anxiously as the sun goes under the horizon. The red chrysanthemums' colors looked the most ominous under such lighting.

A black figure appeared before him. Kakashi did not even walk up to the pavillion as usual, but appeared in a dark blur of lightning speed. Precisely on time.

"I have new information." Kakashi said. "The emperor of Earth is pronounced death sentence in less than three months. Classfied information only known by our spies. This means disater."

He needn't say that, Itachi thought as soon Kakashi spilled the words. Dread drenched his heart.

He heaved a deep sigh, holding the bench for support.

"Must the child take throne?" His voice was quiet.

"There are no other possible canadites." Kakashi said solemnly. "No ordinary assassin can finish him."

"We do not need anymore bloodshed." Itachi waved off such an idea. "I was at least expecting another year or so, a little more room, a little more time.. It seems that we not have such luxury."

"The other countries are in panic too. Now that country of Earth has became apart of their trade partners, this can be proven to be costly."

"Not just that, Kakashi. The people he will rule, they will surely suffer from his wrath and hate." Itachi seemed distressed. "He's still just a child. Chidlish cruelty are the most fearful. And the sadest of all is that he has a reason to do so..."

"What do we do now?" Kakashi said quietly, his eyes cold.

"We have to make a move." Itachi said, eyes still on the ground. He shook his head lightly. He must keep a clear head. "Take your leave now, I shall call for you when I have a plan."

"Understood."

In a blink of a second he is gone, and all that left was the whistling sound of the wind, through the peddles of the red chrysanthemum.

* - * - * Cut * - * - *

Naruto's shadow stretches long as he walked deeper into the bamboo forest. Now he is on a different path than the one Sasuke led him before. It was not a clearing, where people purposely made the route. It was just a little path, those ones that are made by people constantly walking upon it, so the plants know to grow around the place.

He was bored out of his mind after he ate the lunch bought by Haku. Once Sasuke left, there was nothing left to do. He was done with every work Shikamaru left for him, and after wandering as far as he did today, he hated to be locked in again.

Unable to control the urge, he quietly walked across the garden and pushed the door open. He thought, if Haku were to stop him right now, he would beg. He's Naruto. He cannot be restrained by anything.

To his surprise, no one jumped in front of him. He had to fundle with the locked door but wasn't able to push it through. In the end he carried out the table and chair and climbed over the wall.

And here is, out of the boundary wall and free!

Again the thought of running back home came to him. He omitted the thought quickly. He didn't want to think about why. Why he choose to stay. He can almost feel the darkness devouring him. But the bamboo forest was too calming to allow such things. It chased away all with bad aura. He liked it here, where he can feel clean.

He hummed lowly as he walked, taking big but slow steps. The bamboos had a warm shade of green to them. All the plants huddled together, and endless they seemed. He almost thought he could walk onward forever. Alone, forever alone.

On that thought the memory of Sasuke playing the bamboo flute by the giant tree jumps out again.

He would've never link a man like Sasuke to words such as solitude. Of late though, that's all he can think of, when thinking about the prince.

His eyes dimmers. He didn't quite understand what part of him Sasuke reminded him of solitude. The Taizi's attitude was certainly much better than he could've ever imagined. But something about Sasuke gave off the greyness, colorless and bland. His smiles are gentle but not warm. A coldness soaked from his persona, as if distanced himself away from the crowd, purposely.

Naruto sighed, stretching a bit. He didn't like to think about such things. After all, he and Sasuke shouldn't be on such friendly terms.

"...Huh?"

He stopped walking when he realized that he was not alone.


End file.
